


Under The Rain

by Darkshoujo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Funny, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hyunjin is whipped, I Tried, M/M, Male Friendship, One of the pairing hate each other at first, Smut in the future yooo, They are all a scholar somehow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changbin is whipped, felix is whipped, jisung is whipped, just for a while tho, literally everyone is so whipped, minho is whipped, my tooth is rotting while writing this, seungmin is Whipped, take a guess tho ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: The music was loudThe rain was loudMy heartbeat was loudBut why can i still.........





	1. Chapter 1 : His Calming Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains tooth-rotting fluff.  
> Rated because i'll make some smut in the future.  
> Many side stories

It was raining when a a boy sat on a chair in the bus stop. The rain was pretty hard and he's been waiting for the bus for a while now. He just got back from school. He brushed his brown-curly hair impatiently when the corner of his eyes caught someone.

He turn his head to the right to see someone walking through the rain. He's tall and wearing a black jacket with hoodie, he also are wearing a mask. But when he walked in front of Seungmin he tripped on his own feet and fell down.

He fought himself to not laugh or even smile when people around him was busy giggling. But he started to realize something is weird after the boy didn't get up for 10 seconds, not even a single move.

He placed down his umbrella and checked the boy. Nobody even care to look at them. The boy was soaking wet and just like he expected, he's unconscious. When he tried to lift him up, the boy started to gain back his conscious and walked slowly while the other brown-haired boy supported him.

When they both sat down, the bus arrived and everyone started to get into the bus leaving them.

" Bus.. "

He could heard the taller boy whispered while his eyes was still half-lidded. He sighed and shook his head.

" Forget it. We can wait for the next bus. " He said, earning a slow nod from the tall guy.

They both sat there for another 15 minutes of comfortable silent. For some reason, they need to wait so long for the bus, maybe because it's raining or something?

But when the bus arrived, he supported him to get up again and they both get into the bus together. When they both are seated comfortably, the shorter boy started the conversation.

" Take off your jacket. It's wet. " The boy said.

And he just obeyed him. Now that he looked properly, he sure got a fair skin, really fair for a guy. But the one that caught his eyes the most is, he was wearing the same uniform as himself. That's mean they both goes to the same school.

" So we goes to the same collage huh? " He said as he turned around to reach out his bag, looking for a towel.

" I think so.. "

He took out a towel and turn around, a little bit flustered when he saw the boy already took off his mask. He is pretty good looking to his opinion. And his voice, he really love the sound of it. It's calming. Not too deep and not too high. Unlike his own voice.

_'Okay, what were you thinking just now?'_

He shook his thought away and handed him the towel.

" Thank you. " He answered while giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back, trying to not looking nervous. He just stared at the boy while he dried his hair with the towel. He slowly studied the boy. He have black hair, pale skin and from earlier when Seungmin helped him get up the bus, he know he is tall.

" What's your name? " He curiously asked.

The boy stopped a bit while looking at him before answering.  
" Hwang Hyunjin. You? " He tilted his head while smiling.

He can't help but smiled back.  
" Kim Seungmin. " He answered.

" Kim. Seung. Min. " Hyunjin repeated his name, word by word while smiling.

It made Seungmin's heart flutter. He really do love his voice. Probably more than he should.

They stared at each other for a few second before Seungmin started again.  
" So.. who's the hyung here? " He awkwardly asked.

" I'm 18. " Hyunjin answered.

Seungmin widen his eyes and smiled excitedly.  
" Ohhh. We're the same age! " He said raising his voice a bit.

Hyunjin said nothing, he just keep smiling while looking at him.  
" Why are you looking at me like that? Am i weird? " He asked.

" Mn? " Hyunjin hummed as if he didn't realize what he did.

" Oh it's nothing, it's just your voice is cute. " He said chuckling a bit, Seungmin could sense that Hyunjin was feeling awkward as well.

Seungmin needed to look away for this once before Hyunjin realize the blush that stupidly creeping up his face.

" A-Anyway... Why did you suddenly lost conscious just now? " He asked, trying to avoid the awkwardness. He will admit that he is such a curious person.

Hyunjin pouted his bottom lip a bit while staring down at his bag and hummed.  
" I was so busy with school lately so i only ate a little. I think.. i'm too hungry. But it's all over so i can get proper meal starting tonight. " He said smiling nervously.

" What? Really? How is that even possible?! What about your parents..? " Seungmin soften his tone for the last sentence, just in case.

Hyunjin shook his head as reply.  
" I study abroad. I live with my housemate, i usually cook and take care of the house for both of us. "

Seungmin nodded in understatement.  
" Then i guess we're in the same boat. I have an older brother but... He don't really take care of me, it's the other way around. " He sighed.

Hyunjin didn't say anything and just smiled while looking at Seungmin. Seungmin who realized his piercing gaze blinked a few times, does this boy just love stare at people and smile like this. Well, if he does then probably he'll get many girlfriend like that.

_'Speaking of girlfriend..'_

A question then popped out in Seungmin's mind.  
" Hyunjin-ah. Do you have any girlfriend? "

Hyunjin suddenly looks flustered. Either from Seungmin suddenly calling his name or the question. Maybe both.

Hyunjin let out a nervous laugh.  
" Why.. do you ask? "

" Just curious, ya know. Because you seems like the kind of person who probably gonna drew a lot of attention. " If Seungmin wanted to be honest, he actually don't know himself why is he asking that question in the first place.

Hyunjin smiled while scratching his head again nervously.   
" I don't.. You? " He asked back, smiling again.

Now Seungmin do really thinks that Hyunjin was lying. He got the smile, the look, the attitude. Why not?

But before he could answer the question, the bus already stopped at the next stop which is Seungmin's. Some other people get off first. Seungmin and Hyunjin was sitting rather far in the back so he waited for other passengers first.

" It's my stop. Gotta go. " Seungmin said in a rush, also an excuse to avoid that question.

" W-wait. "

Seungmin turn his head around.

" Can i have your Line id? "

Seungmin would ask why but the it's almost for him to go off. Hyunjin seems to realized so he added.  
" Just tell me, i'll memories it. " He said while pointing at his head.

Seungmin almost didn't believe him but still tell him his Line id anyway. Hyunjin smiled and thanked him and Seungmin get off.

After that, the bus continued. Hyunjin smiled to himself but then turned into frown when he realized something. The towel, Seungmin forgot. But he smiled again **(some of the passenger** **lowkey** **judging him)** , this can be an excuse to meet him again.

Why did Hyunjin want to meet him again though? He don't know himself, but he felt excited to know this guy better, he seems like a nice person. Hyunjin don't really have friend beside his housemate anyway.

He's not the kind who is openly sociable to people. He leaned his head to the bus for the rest of the way home, trying his best not to fell asleep.

☔☔☔

As Seungmin and his older brother, Minho having dinner, Seungmin constantly looking at his phone. His older brother seems to realized this new behaviour.

" You wanna text someone? " He asked with a poker face.

Seungmin looked at him with a bored face. His brother is not such an expert when it comes to relationship, because not even his own is going great.

Seungmin continued eating his dinner as if he didn't heard anything that Minho said. Minho sighed and continued eating his dinner too. Minho took a bowl of soup and take a spoon of it, gulping it down but then his face quickly changed.

" Seungmin, what did you put in this? " He suddenly asked.

" Why? " He asked trying the soup as well and quickly gagged.

" Did you put sugar into the soup? " Minho asked slightly smirking, how he loved teasing his younger brother.

When Seungmin opened his mouth about to complain, his phone screen lid up, showing a notification. Minho tried to peek who is it but Seungmin already took it and open the notification eagerly.

            

Seungmin was surprised that Hyunjin really did memorized his id

            

Seungmin was now completely forgot about his food and continue texting the new boy. Minho also stopped eating while looking at his little brother.

" Who is it? " Minho finally had enough and let out his curiousity.

Seungmin looked at him.  
" Er... " He scratched his head.

" Friend. " He answered before focusing on the text again.

Minho at this rate of course doesn't believe him, but he'll let it pass by for now and continued eating.

            

**_'_ ** _Oh? I did?'_

            

Seungmin cursed his heart for slightly beating faster from reading the text. Hyunjin doesn't seems like the kind of person who talks a lot but he seems more talkative when texting.

            

  
This time Seungmin couldn't fight the smile that creeped up his face. He's a total different person in here.

            

He curiously take a look at his profile picture and damn he'll say it again until everyone's ears started to bleed.

            

He looks like a celebrity. There's no way nobody hit on him. He probably rejected so many girls already, that's the reason why he's single.

            

  
Seungmin's smile won't leave his lips.

            

 

Minho nearly cringed seeing Seungmin smiling that way to his phone. Seungmin lifted his head to look at Minho. He lifted his chin slightly, gesturing 'what?'

Minho just shook his head and walked to the kitchen, placing down the empty plate. Seungmin scratched his head, confused.

He tapped his finger to the table, now he became more curious about Hyunjin all of a sudden. And also, he haven't tell him about where will they meet up and Seungmin don't have any guts to text him again.

Maybe he'll figure it out tomorrow.  
Today is confusing enough.

_I guess things gonna start to be exciting soon_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hyunjin's ASMR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo guyss  
> i'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2  
> Why am i using caps lock  
> Btw enjoy

 

Seungmin yawned as he walk his way to the school **(from the bus stop)**. It was raining again, but lighter rain this time. Seungmin look up the sky.

_'It's been raining a lot lately..'_

Finally, after walking for 5 minutes which feels like forever to Seungmin, he could see the college building not so far from where he was standing.

_'That boy.. he didn't text me where to meet up. Did he forgot or something?'_

He started to wonder as he walked closer to the school gate.

_'Maybe he thinks that i'm weird. I was acting pretty weird anyway yesterday_.' He thought as he walked past the school gate.

He sighed.  
" This is confusing... " He mumbled.

" What is it? "

He jumped from the voice that suddenly came out from behind. But then calmed down when he realized it was someone he recognised.

" Good morning. " Hyunjin smiled.

" Don't just sneak up to people like that. " Seungmin half-scolded him, earning a light chuckle from Hyunjin.

" I did called out for you a few times, though you didn't hear me. " He said.

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrow. Was he thinking too much? How come he didn't hear his voice. They stood there with an awkward atmosphere. Seungmin looked at him from head to toe. Just like Seungmin expected, he's taller then Seungmin.

Hyunjin didn't use any umbrella though, he only use a hoodie(different from what he wore yesterday.

_'How many jacket does he have?'_

" Seungmin-ah. "

He startled when he heard Hyunjin called out for his name. He blinked a few times. Hyunjin looked at the school with the corner of his eyes and back to Seungmin. Seungmin nodded in understatement and walked towards the school building.

" So that's why you didn't text me where to meet up. " Seungmin said, not so loud but Hyunjin could still heard him.

" Yeah. I always come to school early. My housemate.. he always go with his childhood friend and they would usually arrives late. " Hyunjin said, shoving his hand into his pocket.

Seungmin hummed in understatement.

" Why? Were you waiting for my text? " Hyunjin lean down a little bit to look at him. Seungmin was holding the umbrella a little bit too close to his head so Hyunjin need to lean to look at his full face.

" E-Eh? Of course not! " He said walking faster in embarrassment. Hyunjin followed his pace.

_'Were i waiting for his text..?'_

☔☔☔

" Oh, this is my class. " Hyunjin said pointing the class.

Seungmin slightly peek inside the class and nodded.

" See you around then. " Seungmin said smiling.

Hyunjin smiled back and wave his hand before entering the class. When Seungmin was about to walk away, someone suddenly tackled him from behind. Seungmin got surprised and lightly hit the person.

" Ya! Felix. You surprised me! " He glared at the person behind him.

The orange hair guy just laughed.  
" What are you doing here? Let's go. " Felix said, pulling Seungmin away from the class.

[Lunch Time]

Seungmin walked together with Felix towards a table that already have two people sitting there.

" Yo. " Felix greeted before joining them.

" What takes you both so long? " A boy quickly asked as soon as they sat down.

" Eh.. don't be mad at me. This guy right here. " Felix said before hitting Seungmin's back.

" He cannot make up his mind what to buy. " Felix continued his sentence.

" Really? Something that hyung wouldn't do. " The other person said.

" Sorry. Changbin-hyung, Jeongin. " Seungmin said while smiling nervously.

The guy named Changbin just rolled his eyes.  
" Yeah. What got into you though. " He asked while started eating his food that are getting cold from waiting Seungmin and Felix too long.

Jeongin who saw Changbin just follow his lead. Felix and Seungmin too started to eating their food.

" Like seriously, he's acting weird today. This morning i saw him standing in front of someone's class. " Felix said with a teasing tone.

" Ooohhh.. who's class? " Jeongin asked, slightly leaning forward.

" How can i know? Haha. " Felix laughed earning a 'tch' from Jeongin.

" Who knows, maybe our little Seungmin is in love~~ " Felix said leaning on Seungmin's shoulder.

Seungmin clicked his tongue.  
" Don't say something weird. " He said pushing Felix away from him.

They three just laughed it out.

Felix is from Australia, study abroad in Korea. He might seems very dark at first, kind of like Changbin but he actually has a opposite personality from Changbin.

Felix is a really nosy person and talkative if Seungmin needed to admit. He had been wondering just how the hell did Changbin even keep up with Felix shit.

Changbin and Felix has been dating quite long ago. They both made a pretty good couple according to Seungmin. The talkative one and the pretty obsessive one. Like really, Changbin would just pull Felix away of somebody tried to get close.

He lets nobody(except Seungmin and Jeongin) get close to his precious freckles guy.

While Jeongin.. is probably the most normal in their gang aside from Seungmin. He looks very innocent but sometimes could be pretty evil. He even cursed sometimes which surprised Seungmin at first.

Well.. They have been friends for pretty long now. That's the point.

Not so long after Seungmin started eating, the corner of his eyes caught someone. He turned his head to see someone.

Hyunjin. He was having his lunch. By himself. So he's really serious when he said he don't have friends aside from his housemate. But strange, Hyunjin doesn't seems lonely , instead he looks peaceful. Just by himself, eating his lunch while listening to music using his headset.

Before he realized himself, Seungmin have been staring at Hyunjin longer than he should. Felix called out for him making him startled.

" What are you staring at? " Felix asked while looking at where Seungmin was staring at. His eyes quickly caught Hyunjin and he widen his eyes.

" Omg! "

He literally shouted, startling people around him. When he realized what he did, he just smiled and apologies.

" What is it, Felix? " Changbin asked.

Felix boldly pointed at Hyunjin.  
" That guy. That guy that Seungmin was staring at. You guys don't know him? " Felix asked them three.

Both Changbin and Jeongin shook their head.

" Do you know him..? Seungmin asked Felix who was now staring at Hyunjin.

" Of course i do! " Felix said.

" Let me talk to him. "

With that Felix quickly walked up to Hyunjin. Seungmin don't even had a chance to pull him. Now he could only look at Changbin who probably got his heart on fire.

Felix lightly tapped on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin lifted his head to look at Felix before taking off his headset.

" Yes? " Hyunjin asked, his face showed a little bit confusion.

" Do you mind joining us? " Felix just literally asked boldly while pointing towards his gang proudly.

Seungmin wished he could just burry himself in that moment but he still met his eyes with Hyunjin and smiled awkwardly. Hyunjin smiled back but everyone would feel it, it's a very pure smile.

" Sure. " Hyunjin answered without hesitation.

Felix smiled happily before walking back to their seat. Hyunjin followed him from behind with his food in his hand. Felix let Hyunjin sat beside Seungmin and he sat beside Changbin.

" I'm so sorry this idiot dragged you here. " Seungmin said while smiling nervously.

Hyunjin smiled and shook his head.  
" Don't worry about that. " He said continue finishing his food.

" Hey hey hey... There is a weird atmosphere between you two. Do you guys know each other? " Felix asked while lifting one eyebrow.

Hyunjin and Seungmin looked at each other and quickly looked away again.  
" Er.. we kind of just met yesterday. But, the main question is.. how do you know him? " Seungmin asked, his tone sounds suspicious.

" Wow, you guys are really clueless. I could recognise him at first glance. You, You're Hwang Hyunjin right? " Felix asked while pointing at him.

Hyunjin slowly nodded his head.

" You're running an ASMR Youtube Channel right? " He said.

Hyunjin widen his eyes.  
" How do you know? " He asked.

Seungmin and the rest of his friend only got even more confused.

" Of course! I'm one of your fans. " Felix said while resting his chin on his palm, smirking.

" Oh. So you're a YouTuber. " Seungmin smiled towards Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled and nodded shyly.  
" Yeah.. but it's not that popular yet. " He explained. Seungmin could see a thin blush spreading his cheeks.

" But the contents in his channel is sooooo perfect. Like, he got great voice, cute attitude, and most of all. He's so good looking... " Felix was so lost in his own world before he heard Changbin's cough.

Jeongin could shook his head and drink his chocolate milk. Watching his friends talking.

" I'm just sayin'... " Felix said smiling nervously to Changbin.

" Sounds cool. " Seungmin said. He might actually want to check out his channel because Hyunjin seems like the shy type, if he could be carefree in his video, it would be a new sigh.

" But.. what is that thing? A.. S.. "

" ASMR. I cannot even explain it to you but you can check it by yourself. Remember to use headphone while watching, that is how you could feel the real sensation of AMSR. " Felix got overexcited again and this time Changbin stood up. He grab Felix by his wrist and dragged him away.

They both just watched them as they walked away.

" Um.. did i do something bad. " Hyunjin asked, specifically towards Seungmin.

" Nah.. Changbin is just jealous. " Seungmin explained, resuring him at the same time.

" Yeah. Now you know what's going on between them. " Jeongin added, drawing a small giggle from Hyunjin.

_'Hyunjin seems like he's pretty okay with gay couple. That's good.'_ Seungmin thought to himself.

_'Wait. What were i'm thinking?! Good?! What's so good?!'_ he mentally slapped himself.

☔☔☔

" You guys go ahead. " Seungmin said to Felix, Changbin, and Jeongin.

" Why? " Jeongin asked.

" Oh~ Are you meeting the ASMR guy? " Felix asked with a teasing tone. Changbin dragged him away without saying anything.

" Okay then, we'll go ahead. " Felix said, waving his hand.

Felix could be really irritating sometimes, but this time he was right. He walked to the opposite direction, towards Hyunjin's classroom(which he remembered).

Why was he going to Hyunjin's class? He honestly don't know himself but he just want to. But before he even reach there, he met Hyunjin but... With someone beside him.

Seungmin jumped backwards, widening his eyes.  
" Hyung?! " Seungmin yelped.

" Don't act as if you just saw a ghost. " Minho said with poker face.

" Um.. you two know each other..? " Hyunjin stepped in-between them, looking at them both.

" How can we not, we literally live in the same house. " Minho answered him with a sarcastic tone.

Seungmin let out a long sigh.  
" He's my brother. " He said scratching the back of his head, not even want to face his brother right now.

" Wait, that's mean you know Han Jisung? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin is still mentally fighting himself to ask why Hyunjin always sounds so timid whenever he talks.

" Yeah... Minho-hyung always ramble about him to me. " Seungmin said, slightly complaining to his brother.

" I don't always ramble about him to you. " Minho said with a serious tone but it didn't make Seungmin drop his glare towards him.

" Er.. My housemate i was talking about, he's Jisung. " Hyunjin said, laughing slightly.

Seungmin dropped his jaw.  
" What..... " Was the only thing Seungmin could push out of his mouth.

They all stay 15 seconds there just to stare at each other, totally confused in this situation (literally).

" Hey, what took you guys so.. long.. " Jisung stopped his sentence when he saw the three of them.

" Did i missed something? "

☔☔☔

Seungmin was laying on his bed, got no idea what to do. He narrowed his eyes towards the clock.

[11:30 PM]

He groan. He's been laying down for probably one and half hours now but he really cannot fall asleep. He just kept staring blankly at the dull ceiling.

_'So many thing is happening today..'_ He thought to himself.

That timid boy's face keep passing his mind lately. He don't know what he's feeling but he honestly love this feeling his having. It feels like he just want to be with Hyunjin more and whenever Hyunjin started talking to him, Seungmin cannot help but smile.

Maybe he really want to be his friend.

He reach out for his phone that was placed beside his bed.  
'I wonder if he's sleeping..'

He opened his Line App, opening Hyunjin's chatroom. His mind was fighting between should he try texting him or not.

But he did anyway.

            

He mentally slammed his head to the wall.  
 _'Great way to start a conversation Seungmin.'_  
But then his thought got cutted off when he saw Hyunjin replies.

            

Again, Seungmin cannot help but smile. Even without hearing his voice, he felt like he could hear Hyunjin's calming voice through the text.

            

Then Seungmin remembered about what happened today about Felix.

            

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.  
 _'What_ _in the world is ASMR?!'_

            

Seungmin bit back a smile. Hyunjin is acting unbearably cute.

            

  
Now that Seungmin got his username, he became curious and impatient to check

            

He smiled widely.

            

 

Seungmin wanted to cursed his heart for beating hard after seeing Hyunjin sending so many emoticons.

_'Seungmin, chill. It's an emoticon. It's a fucking emoticon._ ' He slightly slap both side of his face.

He exited Line App and opened YouTube, growing really curious about both Hyunjin's account and what does ASMR mean. And why should he use headphone?

He tap the search bar and typed in "HJASMR" and his channel quickly popped up. He clicked on his channel.

            

There are quite many video posted.

Since he's going to just follow what Felix said, he walked towards his studying desk to take his headset and walked back to his bed.

He plugged in his headphone. There was a new video in his channel which was posted yesterday. Unlike most of his video thumbnail that didn't show his face(probably not even in the video), the thumbnail on this video shows his face. The video was titled " HJASMR Sleeping Boy + Sleepy Talking ASMR ".

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrow seeing the word ASMR. The fact that he still don't know what that is started to irritates him. He impatiently tapped on the video and go full screen.

The video started where Hyunjin laying down on his bed, his eyes was half-lidded.

_**" Hi guys.. "** _

Seungmin's breathe stopped when he heard his husky sleepy voice. For some reason, his voice sounds realistic in his ears. Heard almost like Hyunjin is really talking beside him.

_**" I guess this is the first time you see my face. "** _

Seungmin sweared he actually hold back a squeel when he heard Hyunjin yawned.

_**" Something happened today... "** _

Seungmin was so sure that Hyunjin was already half asleep in the video.

_**" I met a person.. the person have.. um.. brown hair.. and the person is kind.. also.. the person voice sounds cute. "**_ Hyunjin boldly as his eyes slowly shut his eyes.

_**"....him "** _

Seungmin can't quite catch the last sentence that clearly because Hyunjin was already asleep. Seungmin just stared at the video of Hyunjin sleeping. Hyunjin's soft inhale and exhale sounds very calming. His face looks so peaceful.

_'He must be very tired.'_

Seungmin placed the phone a little bit far from his head. Sleeping with his headphone is not very comfortable, but Hyunjin's ASMR can make it up. Seungmin hummed a bit.

_'So this is ASMR..'_ He thought to himself.

He loves it.  
It's nice listening to it.  
It somehow made him felt a little bit less lonely.

It didn't took long before Seungmin eyes feels heavy. Slowly he shut his eyes and drifted to deep slumber.

_"....him... I like him. "_

  
  


 

 

 

☔☔☔


	3. Chapter 3 : Fun Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little changes in this fanfic  
> So at first i make them go to college  
> Now they go to school  
> Sorry for the sudden change XD

_**" Then let's go together! "** _

Seungmin wasn't even turn on the speaker but Jisung's voice still pierced his poor ear.

" I'm very lazy.. seriously... You have Minho-hyung with you. " Seungmin said with a bored tone.

It was Sunday, all Seungmin wanted is a good rest. But now Jisung was asking him to go hang out with him early in the morning.

**_" It will be more fun if we all go together._ ** **"**

Seungmin could clearly heard him whined into the phone.

_**" Hyunjin is coming too... "** _

_'Oh?'_

" Then? " Seungmin tried to sounded cold as he scratched the back of his head.

_**" He will be lonely... "** _

Seungmin let out a deep sighed.

Going out together. Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin. Jisung and Minho will of course sticked like a glue. That makes Seungmin would be with Hyunjin. Thinking about it suddenly made Seungmin get excited.

" Fine.. " Seungmin tried to make himself sounds forced

It should be fun if there is at least a person who Seungmin could stick with.

 ** _" Yay! Let's meet up at 11. "_** Jisung said before hanging up, not giving Seungmin any chance to answer.

Seungmin walked towards his wordrobe and open it. He take a quick look at his outfits. They are just some boring one, he don't really buy new clothes that much. Most of his clothes is long sleeves.

He decided to go with his usual white T-Shirt and blue jacket that he loved so much. He placed them on the bed so he can wear it later.

Then, he continued doing his daily routine. Which is : Brushing his teeth, making breakfast, waking up his brother, having breakfast, taking a bath.

Lastly he go back to his room and put on the outfit he placed earlier on his bed. After putting them on he checked himself infront of the mirror. The jacket sleeves was still a little bit too long but he love wearing it because it's comfortable. His brother bought it for him on his birthday.

But then he realized something. Bed hair. His biggest problem. Even when he tried using water, it still won't go down. Giving up, he decided to use his white cap.

Then, something came up to his mind.  
_'So this is gonna be the first time i see him with outfit beside uniform.'_

But no time to wonder, the clock was already pointing on 10:30. Minho and him should get going now.

[11:05 AM]

Jisung and Hyunjin was already waiting for them. Jisung was wearing his simple white shirt while Hyunjin was wearing a cream sweater.

" Where are they? " Jisung asked impatiently while crossing his arms.

" Calm down. You're too excited. This is all because you keep on wanting to come first. We came here even before 11. " Hyunjin rolled his eyes. But he won't take off his eyes from his phone.

Jisung wanted to yell at him but then he smirked as an idea came up to his mind.  
" But~ You're also excited to see someone, right? Who is he again~? Ahhh.. Kim Seungmin~~ " Jisung sang playfully while poking Hyunjin's cheek.

Hyunjin clicked his tongue and pushed him away.  
" Don't you dare but into my business. " Hyunjin said half threatening.

Jisung just laughed playfully. He can't help it, he can be very nosy sometimes. Especially when he noticed how Hyunjin treated Seungmin differently.

As he think about what he wanted to do with Hyunjin and Seungmin, he saw them across the street.  
" Oh! There they are! " He said loudly while waving which drew attention from people around them. Hyunjin could only look down, pretending to not know him.

Jisung smiled as they both walking towards them. Minho who was wearing all black could only smiled and ruffled Jisung's hair. Seungmin who was pretty bothered by his brother's fluffiness could only shook his head while sighing.

" Hey. "

Seungmin jumped when he heard Hyunjin whispered into his ears. He turn around and slightly glare at the taller boy. Now he remembered Hyunjin's ASMR he listened to(which is now a way for him to sleep easily now)

Hyunjin chuckled when he saw Seungmin's reaction. The next thing that Seungmin do was timidly checking Hyunjin from head to toe. This time Seungmin won't fight his mind that keep saying Hyunjin is freaking good looking.

" Do i.. look weird? " Hyunjin asked, snapping Seungmin back from his imagination.

" Ah! No no! You look very handsome! " Seungmin said before his mind could even process the word. Innocently, he brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

Hyunjin who got surprised by Seungmin's boldness could only smile, getting flustered.

" Thanks.. You too. You look cute. " He said, wanting to be bold as well. Which of course made Seungmin completely flustered.

" Now kiss. " Jisung suddenly said breaking the atmosphere between Hyunjin and Seungmin.

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin glared at him. But Jisung just looked away as if nothing happened.

" Let's go then. I'm hungry. " Jisung said as he walked away together with Minho.

Seungmin was still glaring at him until Hyunjin smiled to him, gesturing him to just follow them. Of course Seungmin won't complain.

Along the road to the cafe, Seungmin realized that Hyunjin keep staring at him. He tried to ignore it as if it is just his imagination, but at the end he stopped walking and looked at Hyunjin with a suspicious gaze. Hyunjin too, stopped walking but still staring at him.

" What? " Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin didn't said anything, but instead he furrowed his eyebrows which made Seungmin even more curious. But the next thing he knew was Hyunjin took his cap and lifted it up high. Seungmin tried to reach it but since Hyunjin is taller than him, of course he won't be able to reach it.

" Why are you wearing a cap? " Hyunjin asked while smiling playfully.

Seungmin who looked at Jisung and Minho who was getting further and further away from them, slightly bit his lips.  
" They're going to leave us. " He said lowering his voice, hoping it would convince Hyunjin. He was really embarrassed because of his hair that are pretty messy at that moment.

" I can text Jisung later. " The side of Hyunjin's lips curl up into a side smile as he teased him. Seungmin's reaction is what he loved the most.

Seungmin narrowed his eyes in defeat.

" So..? " Hyunjin asked again.

" Can't you see? Even after wearing the cap, my bed hair is still showing. " Seungmin said while pointing at his hair. Hyunjin tilted his head as he look at his hair for a second before smiling again.

" But it doesn't look good on you. " Hyunjin said boldly. Seungmin blinked a few time before looking away.

" Oh, really? " He mumbled.

Seeing Seungmin's reaction that clearly showed disappointment, he couldn't help but chuckled. He handed the cap back as he ruffle his hair.  
" It hides your hair and face. Such a waste. " He said smiling before continued walking.

Seungmin could only dropped his jaw open slightly while staring at his back as he walked away. He hit and shook his head constantly.  
_'Kim Seungmin! Get a grip!'_

☔☔☔


	4. Chapter 4 : Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo  
> Back again with another chapter  
> Lett's sin guysss  
> okay go on

As soon as Hyunjin and Seungmin arrives at the cafe, their eyes wonder around, trying to find the other two. It didn't took long before Seungmin caught the sight of the two sitting together.  
 _'In two seats table. Way to go Han Jisung.'_  Seungmin glared at Jisung as he smirked at Seungmin. The brown haired boy clearly know what is the stupid blonde trying to do.

Hyunjin who saw the two of them could only chuckled nervously.  
" I guess we should find our own seat then. " He said leading their way to another empty seat.

Even after settling in his seat and putting his cap on the table, Seungmin still won't drop his glare at Jisung.

" It's fine. At least we can talk more, just the two of us. " Hyunjin smiled warmly as he received the menu from one of the waitress who was silently checking Hyunjin out. Seungmin tried his best to ignore that.

Seungmin eyes keep stealing gaze to Hyunjin who was looking at the menu in front of him. Just the way he leaned on his hand while looking at the menu could simply make everyone fell for him.

" What are you ordering? " Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin got startled and quickly looked at the menu.

" I rarely go to a place like this, so i'll just order whatever you're ordering. " Hyunjin said setting the menu down then staring at Seungmin, waiting for him to make an order.

Seungmin quickly decided what to eat and what to drink and of course Hyunjin just follow him.

" Do you come here often? " Hyunjin asked him.

Seungmin smiled and nodded.  
" Me and my friends came here often. "

Hyunjin hummed and nodded in understatement.  
" Sounds fun. So you guys go out often? " He said smiling growing wider.

" Yeah, they are so lazy to make their own school work, so sometimes we do it together. Even though i do the most work. " Seungmin said slightly complaining.

" Wow.. So you're clever. " Hyunji widen his eyes in owe.

" Hehe.. Not really. "

This was Seungmin's turn to ask.

" What about you? " Seungmin asked, still wondering how a guy can have a beautiful skin.

" I don't really go out often. I mostly stay at home and sleep or making more ASMR video. " He said.

" Oh? So what made you decide to go out today? " Seungmin asked tilting his head.

Hyunjin who looks like he just realized what he said widen his eyes. He scratched his head.  
" I heard you were coming... So.. i... " He mumbled.

Seungmin bit his lips to fight a smile that trying to form on his lips. But if he's being honest, he was filled with fluffy feelings by what Hyunjin just said.

Not long after that, their orders arrived.

[After]

After eating, Seungmin was still finishing his juice while Hyunjin already did. And the bill arrived, Seungmin was reaching out for his wallet but then Hyunjin already had his money in his hand, so he paid for it all.

Seungmin froze in his place as he stare blankly at him, receiving laughs from the black haired boy.

" It's okay, since it's the first time we go out together. " Hyunjin said smiling.

" But.. "

Hyunjin saw Jisung and Minho who were redy to leave.

" It's really fine. Let's just catch up with them. " Hyunjin smiled while standing up.

Seungmin gave up and just followed his back.  
 _'Argh. What is this..? It feels like a date!'_  His heart felt all fluffy.

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin just followed Jisung and Minho from behind. They stopped in front of the cinema, Jisung and Minho wanted to watch a movie.

" You guys go ahead. I'll just go to the park to get some fresh air. " Seungmin said before walking away leaving them.

" I'll go with him. " Hyunjin said smiling before quietly walking behind him.

Jisung shrugged his shoulder before both of them walked into the cinema.

Seungmin walked his way towards the park as he listen to music using headset, he didn't realizes that Hyunjin was following him from behind.

He arrived at the park and walked towards the wooden bridge above the river. He watched as the fishes swims around. Hyunjin hold back laughter, how come Seungmin still didn't realizes.

" Seungmin-ah. " He called out but the zoned out boy didn't gave him any answer, so he tapped on his shoulder.

Seungmin startled and let go off his phone. Fortunately, Hyunjin caught it before it gets into the water. Seungmin turned around and the first thing he saw was Hyunjin's face close to him.

Hyunjin backed away and gave him his phone back. Seungmin punched his shoulder before taking his phone back.

" You scared me! " He said before checking if his phone was okay. Hyunjin only chuckled before leaning himself on the bridge handle, joining him watching the fishes.

" What are you doing here? " Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin turned his head to look at Seungmin.  
" Think about it again, i'll be the third wheel of Jisung and Minho. " Hyunjin said earning giggles from Seungmin.

" Do you come to the park often too? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin was quietly happy that he asked things about him, showing at least a little bit of interest.

" Yes. Mostly while listening to music. " Seungmin said as he put his phone and headset back into his pocket.

Hyunjin nodded in understatement. They both stayed in silence, both awkwardly watching the river, watching at their own reflection. Sometimes threw glance to other's.

Then Seungmin accidentally heard Hyunjin sang something, but his voice was little. It was hard for him to hear.

Getting beaten by his curiosity he finally looked at Hyunjin to ask.  
" Did you just sing? " Seungmin asked.

" Oh yeah, this song has been playing inside my head a lot lately. " Hyunjin said, his tone sounded excited as he talk about his recent favourite song.

" What song is it? Try singing it again, i'll guess. " Seungmin said, an excuse to listen to him singing again.

Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck.  
" But my singing is really bad. " He said smiling nervously.

" Don't say something like that to yourself. C'mon just sing. " Seungmin said while giving him a resuring smile.

Hyunjin looked around them before nodding slowly.  
" Okay. But don't get disappointed. " He said before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath.

_Time is ticking, tic toc_   
_The clock hands_   
_Keep pointing to you_   
_I lost all sense of direction_   
_But it's showing me the way_

Seungmin listened closely as Hyunjin sings. His voice probably are not as professional as a popular singer but there is something in his voice that Seungmin really like.

_Where should I go?_   
_Where should I look?_   
_All around me_   
_I can only see white faces_

Hyunjin looked at him as he sings. Seungmin honestly could quickly tell what song was that, but he didn't want to guess too quickly. He wanted to listen to Hyunjin singing longer.

_In time, time please stop_   
_So I can see that beautiful light_   
_In time, so in this time and place_   
_You can come into my arms_   
_Wait for me_

Seungmin slowly got drowned into the melody. He don't feel like he could hear any noises around him anymore. It's like there was only Hyunjin's voice.

" You still don't know what song is that? I've sing the verse. " Hyunjin asked while smiling nervously, probably got flustered after singing.

 _'Oh._ _Did he?'_  
It felt short according to him. He knew the song but of course he won't tell him.

" No. What song is that? " Seungmin asked, looking away so Hyunjin don't see through his lies.

" In Time by Monsta X. It is such a great song. The melody is very calming and their voice is so beautiful. "

Seungmin could almost saw the sparkles in Hyunjin's eyes as he explain about this song that he really loves.

" Though, your voice is beautiful too. " Seungmin suddenly blurted out. Hyunjin who was explaining about the song stopped and look at him, slightly widening his eyes.

" I mean, you seems like you really sings with your heart. That's just.. erm.. amazing? " Seungmin said while keep repeatedly narrowing his eyes.

Hyunjin smiled shyly.

" Thank you. " He said, voice slightly sounds softer.

Seungmin coughed loudly.

" Well, there's ice cream near here. Let's go get some. " He said before walking away leaving Hyunjin.

_'That's the stupidest thing you could ever say to someone.'_


	5. Chapter 5 : Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin widen his eyes. Seungmin looked down, he was mentally prepared for whatever insults or harsh word he's gonna get from the Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually one of my fav though  
> Have fun rotting your tooth😂💞

Before Seungmin even realizes, he became closer to Hyunjin. He felt more comfortable talking to him now then the first time when he still feels all nervous and easily flustered. Now, they are more opened towards each other everytime they had a conversation.

Hyunjin is a really kind person, a quite-typed person but will get very cheerful and bubbly towards people who he's close with. They also go to each other's house now every Saturday for sleepover. In short, their life got more colorful since the first time they known each other which was around 3 months ago.

Just like any other Saturday, today, Minho and Seungminhad a sleepover at Jisung's house. It was pretty late at night and they were watching a movie. Seungmin is not the kind who would stay up late but he can if he want to. While Minho and Jisung, it's something they do almost everyday(one of the million reasons why they are always late for class). But Hyunjin...

" Psst. "

Seungmin turned to the source of noise who was the blonde that was pointing at Hyunjin's direction. Seungmin looked behind him, Hyunjin was already asleep on the sofa behind Seungmin. His head was slightly tilted to the side while his bangs fell slightly to his handsome face.

" Bring him to his room. " Jisung whispered. Seungmin rolled his eyes and sighed.

No problem to Seungmin because he did that multiple time already. Hyunjin always fells asleep when they're watching movie like this. But Seungmin really started to wonder why does it always need to be him who brings him to his room. There is Jisung and Minho but why him?

" Hyunjin-ah. " Seungmin tried calling out while shacking him by his shoulder. But he got no respond from sleeping boy. He lifted him by his arm and circled it around his neck. He stumbled his way slowly to Hyunjin's room.

Hyunjin's weight wasn't the problem here, the actual problem was his legs. His long legs.  
'Hwang Hyunjin, why do you need to be so tall?' He mentally asked Hyunjin.

He kicked the bedroom door open and continue stumbling his way to his bed. Now this is the real challenge, how is he going to put Hyunjin on his bed. This is really the first time Seungmin brings him to his room this way and most of all he had a big question. How could Hyunjin still remain sleeping?

He decided to just throw his to his bed, he'll maybe wakes up later and re-position himself. But unfortunately, Seungmin lost his balance and fell down. He shut his eyes tied, but instead of feeling the hard ground, he felt something else. He also felt something soft pressing his lips. He shot his eyes open and quickly got up. He ran out of the room and close the door.

He was about to walked to the living room but his legs feels like jelly. He leaned to the wall and slowly slide down. His eyes was still wide open from shocked. At the same time, Jisung came up to him and hit his shoulder playfully.

" What are you doing sitting here? Let's go back. " Jisung said while pulling Seungmin by his wrist but Seungmin doesn't move a muscle. That's when Jisung realized Seungmin's weird behavior.

" Seungmin-ah. Are you okay? " Jisung started to sounds more worried.

Slowly, Seungmin lifted his head to look at Jisung with his teary eyes which made the blonde even more surprised.

" Wh-What happened..? " Jisung asked while gently patting his shoulder. His voice sounded softer, trying to comfort Seungmin from whatever hapened to him right now.

" Jisung-ah... "

" Yes? "

" Hyunjin... I... " Seungmin covered his face before he could even finish his sentences. Jisung get even more curious.

" He what? " Jisung furrowed his eyebrow. His head is now filled with so many question. Did Hyunjin did something bad to him? Did Hyunjin got mad at him or something?

" We kissed.. " He mumbled while still covering his whole face using both of his hand.

Jisung nearly choked on air.  
" You guys what?! " He raised his voice in sudden that Seungmin needed to hit his head to keep his mouth shut. Jisung hissed in pain but it quickly turned into a smug smile again.

" How? Tell me everything~ " He asked while nudging his right arm. Seungmin sighed trying to calm his heartbeat down.

" I was bringing him to his room, when i was about to put him down i lost my balance and fell on him. And then we... Aish! " He banged his head to the wall behind him while ruffling his hair furiously. In the other hand, Jisung listened to him while putting on his smug smile that he can't hide.

" And he's still sleeping? " Jisung asked while holding back laughter, earning nods from Seungmin.

Of course Jisung had the urge to laugh at his housemate's stupidity. Jisung lived with Hyunjin long enough to know his weird way of sleeping. For some reason he easily wakes up at morning but sleep like a dead pig when it is night. What a 4D person.

" What should i do? " Seungmin asked half-whining while pouting his lips. This situation was too sudden and confusing, especially this is Hyunjin they're talking about here. He felt guilty, what if that is his first kiss? He don't even know what kind of face he should show Hyunjin whenever he shows his pure smile knowing nothing about what happened.

" Why should you do something? " Jisung tilted his head. Seungmin let out a long sigh.

" He'll be angry if he finds out. " He looked down, totally confused.

" He'll be happy though.. "

Seungmin who couldn't make out what Jisung just mumbled furrowed his eyesbrow. Jisung widen his eyes a bit, as if he just realized what he blurred out.

" What did you say? " Seungmin asked him but Jisung got up on his feet instead.

" Did i say something? Anyway, i'm going back to the living room. " He said walking away, leaving Seungmin completely clueless.

He just sat there, don't know what to do. But he felt like he could still remember the feeling how Hyunjin's lips pressing softly to his. Everytime when he thinks about it again, it strangely sends butterflies to his stomach and his face feels like it is burning. He give the back of his head one last hard bang to the wall before hissing in pain.

_'I'm so stupid.'_

☔☔☔

  
Hyunjin flutter his eyes open slowly. He blinked a few times to get used to the light while looking around. He got up and scratches his head lazily. He couldn't recall what happened last night. And the other thing that he realized was, Seungmin was not in the room anymore. Hyunjin sighed.

Even after so many times Hyunjin told that brown-headed boy to not wakes up too early, he still won't listen. Hyunjin felt bad because when he woke up early, he always prepares breakfast for everyone. Hyunjin doesn't want to trouble him too much.

But in the end, he decided to brush his teeth and wash his face. He got some bed hair but he could careless, it's Sunday, they're not going to collage today anyway.

After brushing his teeth, he walked out from his room. Just like what he expected, Seungmin was in the kitchen preparing food. But he doesn't seems to realize Hyunjin's existense. So he decided to just approach Seungmin.

" Good morning, Seungmin-ah. " Hyunjin greet nicely. His voice wasn't that loud but it was enough to make Seungmin startled and almost drop the glass of water in his hand. Fortunately, it didn't hit the ground because Hyunjin caught it in reflect.

They both froze in place for a while before sighing in relieve. Hyunjin placed the glass of water to the counter while Seungmin rushed to the drawer to take spoons and forks. Hyunjin was confused by Seungmin's weird behavior but decided to sat down anyway. On the table, there was 4 plates of fried rice.

" I told you, you don't have to trouble yourself to make us all this. " Hyunjin said, his tone sounded serious. Seungmin paused what he was doing for a while before walking towards the table.

" It didn't trouble me though.. " He mumbled before handing Hyunjin his eating tools. But before Hyunjin took it from his hand, he furrowed his eyebrow.

Then, Seungmin realized what he gave to Hyunjin wasn't a spoon and fork but 2 spoons instead. He gave another one to Hyunjin and now Hyunjin was even more confused when Seungmin handed him a knife. Realizing himself, he hit his own forehead and go back to the drawer to pick correctly.

" Seungmin-ah, you're okay? " Hyunjin asked.

" Me? Of course. Why wouldn't i? " Seungmin quickly handed Hyunjin spoon and fork, hoping that he would just forget about the question and start eating.

Hyunjin took it but still looking at him with eyes full suspicion. He started eating and widen his eyes. When he saw Seungmin about to eat his too, Hyunjin quickly stopped him. Seungmin lifted his head to slightly glare at him.

" Seungmin-ah? Did you put sugar in this? " Hyunjin asked while smiling nervously.

Seungmin's jaw dropped.  
" What? " He asked as if he didn't believe what Hyunjin just said.

" Did you mistaken sugar as salt. " Hyunjin asked again.

Seungmin looked at the fried rice with a dog-kicked expression.  
_'How..?'_  

☔☔☔

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin silently eat their ramen. Since there's no way they eat Seungmin's sweet fried rice, they decided to go out and eat outside for today.

 

Seungmin slowly glance up to look at Hyunjin before realizing that he was staring at him. Got surprised, Seungmin chocked. He quickly grab his drink and gulped it down. He nervously glanced at Hyunjin who didn't even say anything, he just threw him a worried expression.

 

" I'm okay. " Seungmin answered even without Hyunjin asking.

 

Hyunjin sighed in disappointment.  
" You can tell me anything. Aren't we close? " Hyunjin asked placing down his chopsticks while looking straight at Seungmin, which only made brown-haired boy even more nervous.

 

They both stay silent. Not saying a thing. Seungmin was looking down, that Hyunjin needed to lift his chin up so he could look at him. Seungmin blushed brightly and back away. Hyunjin lifted one eyebrow.  
_'Way to go Seungmin. Now he'll think you're weird.'_

 

" You're really not telling me anything? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin's heart throbbed.

 

If he lied, Hyunjin would quickly caught him. If he tell him, he's gonna be so mad and if he stayed silent, Hyunjin would get angry at him. All of the choices doesn't seems to be great.

 

His lips started to tremble as he opened them.  
" Y-You'll be suuuper mad if i tell you this. " He said while constantly narrowing his eyes.

 

Hyunjin shook his head to reassure him one more time. Seungmin placed down his chopsticks as well.

 

" You see i... "

 

Hyunjin drew his face closer to Seungmin because he was mumbling that Hyunjin found it hard to hear him.

 

" Wait, had you ever kissed anybody before? " Seungmin asked, his face filled with worries as he waited for answer.

 

Hyunjin raised one eyebrow in confusion.  
" No.. Why? "

 

_'Now i'm fucked!'_

 

" I... Iaacidentlystoleyourfirstkiss. " He said quickly but Hyunjin could make out what he said.

 

Hyunjin widen his eyes. Seungmin looked down, he was mentally prepared for whatever insults or harsh word he's gonna get from the Hyunjin.

 

" How? " Hyunjin asked.

 

Seungmin threw him a glance but quickly narrowing his eyes again.  
" Yesterday, you fell asleep. So, i was bringing you to your room.But when i was about to place you to your bed, i lost balance and fell on top of you. And y-you know what h-happened next. " Seungmin said, getting flustered even more. But instead of getting yelled at, he heard the black-headed laughed.

 

" That is why you are acting like this right now?! " He asked while shaking his head and picking up his chopsticks to continue eating his ramen.

 

Seungmin was a bit relieved, but why doesn't Hyunjin got angry?  
" B-But, That is your first kiss! "

 

Hyunjin look at him as he stuff more ramen into his mouth, looked totally relieved.  
" So..? " He asked while furrowing his eyebrow. He doesn't seems troubled at all.

 

Seungmin blinked while mindlessly continue eating his ramen too.

 

" But. "

 

Seungmin looked at him. Hyunjin was leaning to his left hand while biting his chopsticks and smirking.  
" How was it? Stealing my first kiss? " He asked while winking.

 

Seungmin spluttered.  
" W-Wha-?! Shut your mouth before i make you! " He half-screamed while pointing him his fist.

 

" Oh what? You're going to kiss me again? Oh my Seungmin is so bold~ " Hyunjin continued to tease him getting him even more flustered.

 

Seungmin hit him hard and he hissed loudly in pain, giggling afterwards.  
" Don't be mad~ I'm just teasing you. " He said finishing his ramen.

 

Seungmin didn't say anything and ate in a pouting attitude.  
_'This is very embarrassing!'_

 

☔☔☔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Seungjin sailed right there~❤  
> Thank you for reading💞  
> Leave a comment about what you think of this chapter  
> Thank you for supporting my fanfic❤☔


	6. Chapter 6 : New Comer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hyung, laughing is not helping me right now. " Hyunjin said putting on a bored expression.
> 
> " Who said i'm helping you? Or... "
> 
> Minho moved closer to Hyunjin. He smirked.  
> " You want me to help~? " He asked while licking his lips.

Hyunjin was checking his YouTube Channel while Jisung fell asleep on the couch behind him. Minho was in the restroom and Seungmin told him he's going to the convenient store for a while. Surprisingly, his latest ASMR which was 1 week ago got a lot of attention. It was a keyboard typing ASMR. Sounds very simple but for some reason it suddenly get popular. His YouTube channel has been doing better and better.

For old subscriber probably already know how the request works. He always pick request from every video's comment that got the most likes(which actually make it easier for him so he don't need to think hard for idea. He promised that he would do whatever they like, no matter how weird it is. He upload video every Sunday and which actually was what he's going to do.

He checked the top comment and he quickly frowned. He bit his lips nervously.

" Shit.. "

Then, Minho came from behind, patting his back, getting slightly disappointed that Hyunjin didn't get surprised before sitting beside him. He was waiting for Hyunjin to say something but Hyunjin's eyes was glued to his phone.

" Hey Lee Minho need attention here. "

Suddenly, Hyunjin grabbed his shoulder making him startled.  
" What? "

Then, Hyunjin let Minho read the comments.

            

            

Even before he could finish reading, he was already laughing. This is gonna be great, he thought.

" Hyung, laughing is not helping me right now. " Hyunjin said putting on a bored expression.

" Who said i'm helping you? Or... "

Minho moved closer to Hyunjin. He smirked.  
" You want me to help~? " He asked while licking his lips.

" Yuck. Heck no. " He quickly declined while putting a disgusted expression.

Minho laughed at Hyunjin's reaction.  
" Then just go jack off on some porn. " Minho suggested. Hyunjin felt like if he stayed there a little bit longer, he might actually kill this hyung for sure. Minho was not the best at giving suggestion anyway.

" Sheesh.. no. "

" Then what about Seungmin? " Minho asked while putting on his smug smile.

" What?! You're crazy?! " He panicked which Minho found very funny. It only made Minho's smile grew bigger though.

" Don't be shy Hyunjinie~. You too are a man. "

With that last sentence Minho threw him, he got up and stomped away in embarrassment. Minho pout his lips a bit as he walked away furiously.

" Hey! I'm gonna tell Seungmin! " Minho shouted from where he was sitting.

" Fuck you! " Hyunjin answered from his room.

Minho could only laugh. Then, Seungmin came home, perfect timing. Minho smirked.

Hyunjin stomped towards his gaming chair(bought it just because he thinks it is comfortable), he ruffled his hair furiously.

_'Now what should i do?'_

He could just decline the request, but he never decline one before. Plus, his channel is still a rookie, he shouldn't let his image get destroyed just like that.

He let out a long sigh.  
" Maybe Hyung is right.. maybe i should- " He jumped as his door fling opened. Seungmin really need to learn how to knock sometimes.

" Hey.. Hyunjin-ah. " Seungmin started before closing the door behind him. He approached Hyunjin by sitting on the floor near his chair.

Feeling bad, Hyunjin joined in sitting on the floor.

" I heard from Minho-Hyung.. "

That was the only thing Seungmin said before Hyunjin blushed brightly.  
 _'I swear_ _i'll_ _kill him.'_

" I-It's okay. I mean of course requests can be weird sometimes.. " Seungmin said in a resuring tone while smiling.

Hyunjin felt his heartbeat calmed down a bit from Seungmin's word.

" But i understand how important your image as a YouTuber. " Seungmin said, his tone suddenly sounds more serious than it was at first. He grabbed both of Hyunjin's hand.

" I can help you. " He said confidently.

Hyunjin widen his eyes in reflect.  
" What?! " His voice cracked in embarrassment. But Seungmin didn't care, he still hold his hand tightly.

" I mean.. when we're friend.. i've never been a much of help. So i really want to help you this time. Because this important. " Seungmin stared into Hyunjin's eyes directly and deeply.

Such an innocent gaze but confident at the same time. Hyunjin bit his lips.

_'Bad.. This is bad...'_

Seungmin slowly let go of his hand as if he was afraid that Hyunjin will ran away. But Hyunjin just sat there, staring at Seungmin. The brown-haired boy was confident just now but he felt a bit nervous after telling all that.

Hyunjin reached out to touch Seungmin's lips using his thumb. The shorter boy gripped on his own pants, unconsciously. He shut his eyes close as if he know what's coming next.

Hyunjin gulped and shook his head.

" No. "

Seungmin opened his eyes. Seeing a slight disappointment in his eyes, Hyunjin gasped. That wasn't what he meant.

" Not that i don't want you to help, but i don't wanna use you. " He said trying to reassure Seungmin. Hyunjin could feel the disappointment in his eyes quickly reduced.

" Got it? "

Seungmin nodded while locking eyes with Hyunjin. Hyunjin smiled in satisfaction.

" Good. " He said while ruffling Seungmin's brown locks. Seungmin bit his lower lips to hide a smile.

" But what will you do with that request? Your channel is important. " Seungmin asked with a serious tone, but it only made him looks cuter according to Hyunjin.

" Mmnn.. i'll handle it. Don't worry. " He said smiling. This time Seungmin couldn't beat the smile that creeped to his face.

It was awkward for them to stare at each other in the eyes but they enjoyed the comfortable silence. Snapping back to earth Seungmin got up.

" I'll go home now. " Seungmin said while trying to make his smile look as less awkward as possible.

Different from him, Hyunjin's smile was totally natural.  
" Sure. Be careful. "

Hyunjin almost snorted when he saw Seungmin tried to open the door by twisting the door knob to the right instead of left. After 3 attempts Seungmin realized and twisted the knob to the opposite direction.

He opened the door and turned around one more time.  
" I'll be heading home then. " His attitude was visibly awkward to Hyunjin. He nodded.

When Seungmin about to get out he accidentally slammed his head to the door, which startled Hyunjin.

" You.. okay? "

Seungmin hissed but quickly smiled.  
" I'm okay! " He quickly left the room after.

Hyunjin chuckled.  
 _'What is wrong with him?'_

He shook his head. Back to business, he pick up his phone and replied something to the subscriber.

            

With that he turn off his phone and place it beside his bed. He slammed his tired body to the bed. Not long after he replied that, his phone was buzzing with notification like crazy that he needed to turn off the notification.

☔☔☔

It was again a rainy day. Seungmin was walking towards the school with umbrella on his left hand and his phone on his right hand. He was checking on Hyunjin's last video's comments.

Hyunjin commented something and pinned it and the amount of replies was crazy. He knew he should've read this yesterday.

He read the replies..

            

            

Seungmin smiled at the replies. His subscriber were going crazy. But now that he think about it again.. "Won't be long." That's mean he really had someone, but who..?

Is it one of his friends?

No, there is no way

His brother?

Eww

Jisung?

Hell no

He stopped his step.

_Nonononono_

He put his phone back into his pocket.

_'Don't even think about it. We are not even sure he's gay in the first place. There must be a girl that caught his attention in class or something.'_

He started walking again.  
 _'But if he's not gay. Why is he okay with me accidentally kissing him? Or is he Bisexual?'_

His head started to filled with many imagination so he shook his head hard.

When he reached the gate, he saw Hyunjin standing there.. with an unfamiliar boy beside him.

" Good morning. " Hyunjin greeted him. Seungmin tried to ignore the boy and smiled back to Hyunjin.

" Morning. Why are you out here? " Seungmin asked. Hyunjin let out a sarcastic laugh.

" Well because of someone of course.. " He said glaring at the boy beside him.

Seungmin got confused, but the stranger smiled at him so he smiled back but awkwardly.

" This is very sudden but this is my cousin, Woojin. He suddenly transferred here and he said he wanted to see you since i told him about you. " Hyunjin said. Woojin circled his arm around Hyunjin's neck and laughed playfully.

" I missed you. Being away from you are impossible so i want to go to the same school as you. " He explained. Hyunjin scoffed.

Seungmin just stood there watching them. Woojin and Hyunjin seems to realized how awkwards Seungmin was feeling so Woozin tried talking to him.

" I'm Woojin, 21 years old. You're Seungmin right? " He smiled. He seems friendly and kind that it made Seungmin less uncomfortable now. Seungmin smiled back and nodded.

What's bothered Seungmin was how close Hyunjin and Woojin seems to be. And Woojin mentioned something about missing him, does that mean they were close?

" Seungmin? Are you coming? "

Hyunjin's voice snapped him back to reality. Seungmin quickly nodded and ran towards both them.

☔☔☔

Seungmin and his friend was already in the canteen. Felix ordered his food but he don't wanna eat it, he said he wanted to wait until Hyunjin arrives. So, Seungmin, Changbin, and Jeongin ate first. But as Seungmin was eating, Felix realized that Seungmin spaced out a few times. But he didn't question him because he know Seungmin well, all he's going to answer is just 'Nah i'm okay.' So it was pretty pointless anyway.

Then Hyunjin came to them with tray of food in his hand and Woojin following him from behind. Seungmin doesn't seems to realize their arrival until Felix started talking.

" Oh? Who is that beside you? " Felix asked smiling while resting his chin on his palm. Woojin smiled towards him that Changbin felt like he needed to put his guard up again.

" He's my cousin. " Hyunjin explained. He realized that Seungmin who was sitting beside him stayed silent, not even giving him a glance. He'll question him later, maybe this place won't be very comfortable for him.

" Ahh. So you two are close? " Felix asked. He slightly glanced at Seungmin to see if he reacted to any of Felix's question. Seungmin seems to be spacing out again and stopped eating.

Woojin wrapped his arm around Hyunjin and pulled him closer.

" Of course we are. We used to live in the same house, but then he decided to study aboard and left me.. How sad. " He said.

Felix giggled at that but silently analyzing Seungmin's behavior. Felix could read him easily because his attitude was very obvious. He was now glancing at Hyunjin and Woojin but stil keeping his head down.

" Don't worry. Seungmin has been taking a good care of him these days. " Felix said playfully making Seungmin fully lifted his head to glare at Felix. Seeing Seungmin's reaction sure is fun for Felix.

Hyunjin chuckled, making it hard for Seungmin to hid his thin smile.

" Oh gosh. He must be troubling you. But don't worry, i'm here now so you don't need to be troubled. " Woojin said ruffling Hyunjin's hair. Hyunjin didn't complain.

Felix frowned when he saw Seungmin's smile turned into frown. He tried his best to form smile and look at Woojin. Gentle but intimidating.

" But Seungmin really know a lot about Hyunjin. Like A LOT. " Felix said grinning.

Changbin who realized his boyfriend's tone patted on his tight, trying to calm him down. Felix sighed and look at Changbin using the corner of his eyes.

Changbin smiled and Felix smiled back.

☔☔☔

Woojin washed his face and look at his reflection. But then he saw a figure standing behind him. Woojin turned around and greeted him with a smile. But he could only feel coldness in Felix's eyes.

Felix had his hand crossed.

" Is something wrong? " Woojin asked, his tone filled with confusion.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows.  
" Don't act like you know nothing. " His voice sounded way lower than the one he heard in the canteen.

Felix walked closer to him.  
" Let me tell you something. Hyunjin wants Seungmin and i am sure Seungmin feels the same way. So you better not mess with them because i am watching you. " Felix's voice sounded dark and low that it would make anybody shivers. The orange-haired boy might look cute outside but he will become very scary if anybody messes with people close to him.

Woojin chuckled, not the reaction that Felix wanted.

" No, you misunderstood. I'm not trying to get between them, me and Hyunjin are just naturally close. " Woojin said but Felix doesn't seems to believe.

Woojin sighed.  
" He told me about Seungmin. He told me that he liked Seungmin. "

Felix widen his eyes.

" Wait really? When? "

Woojin smiled in relief that Felix wanted to believe him.

" The day when they met. "

Woojin could quickly saw sparkles in Felix's eyes. Duality is real.

" So you knew! " The Australia boy smiled and sounded more excited now.

" Of course i do. And do you think i can stay patient? It's already been three months and he seriously haven't made any move. " Woojin face palmed.

Felix chuckled.

" So, we work together? " Woojin asked, offering him his hand.

" We work together. " Felix said accepting his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is this is really going to happen in the future ;)  
> (There will be smut)


	7. Chapter 7 : Discovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging T-T  
> I've been a little bit busy so now i'm back  
> So.. please don't kill me?

*sigh*

Was what Seungmin let out as he walked down the street. It was after class and Felix suddenly want to hang out so all of them(whole Stray Kids) gonna hang out.

There was this new guy too named Chan. Hyunjin mentioned about him in the past but Seungmin doesn't even know him. He's just one of Hyunjin's friend that suddenly wanted to joined in.

Well, of course all of them would welcome him to the squad.

But all of these things was too sudden for Seungmin. He hasn't got to know Woojin and now there's Chan. All he know this far(8 minutes) was Chan is a friendly person and probably the vitamin of the group. Jisung 2nd.

Chan was talking to Changbin about music while Jeongin listened to them. Seems like they both get along pretty well. Jisung and Minho of course walking behind them. Seungmin watched as Hyunjin and Woojin walking infront of him while talking about stuff.

Seungmin thought of it as a reunion. Maybe they got many things to catch up. And also, Woojin is a family while Seungmin is just...

" Yo~ Don't you think Woojin-hyung is being too close to Hyunjin? " Felix suddenly appeared beside him, whispering.

" Well.. they are families so i guess that's normal. " Seungmin said, also whispering.

Felix clicked his tongue.  
" But still. Have you ever saw him being touchy with people before? Have you ever be touchy with him? Hm? " Felix asked while lifting his eyebrows.

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.  
" Of course not. I mean.. i'm just his friends. " Seungmin mumbled while narrowing his eyes.

Felix rolled his eyes.  
" Don't lie. I can read you like a book. " He said while smirking.

Seungmin glared at him while pushing him away.  
" You're blabbering. " He rolled his eyes.

" We'll see. " Felix mumbled.

Seungmin tried his best to not look at him. Why does that word suddenly make Seungmin worried? What does he mean?

☔☔☔

They were in the usual cafe. The cafe was pretty crowded.

Hyunjin need to admit that he got used to this cafe thanks to Seungmin. But Hyunjin still has the habit of ordering whatever Seungmin was ordering.

Because Woojin was new(and of course worked together with Felix), he also wanted to order the same thing Seungmin was ordering.

Felix who was sitting beside him could visibly saw him biting his bottom lip.

" Second thought, i'll just have a Strawberry Ice Cream instead. " Seungmin told the waitress.

In reflect, the whole squad looked at him. A little bit surprised because Seungmin don't usually order that because he said it is sour.

But he didn't care and gave the menu to the waitress. The waitress walked away leaving the group of people confused while Felix and Woojin knew everything.

The squad was filled with noises as they talk about stuff while Seungmin just stay quite waiting for the food to come. Of course Felix and Woojin realized but they pretend not to. When the foods came, they all started eating and being less noisy. Seungmin shut his eyes tight and view time and the sour taste of the Strawberry Cake hit his tongue.

He keep on eating and stare at the table, avoiding people's eyes. But he was forced to look up when he heard Woojin said.

" Hyunjin, you got chocolate at the corner of your lips. "

Seungmin gaze through his eyelashes, pretending to be focus at his cake even though his hand stopped moving. He watched as Woojin wiped the chocolate off.

" You never changes. " Woojin said playfully and chuckled. The whole squad was teasing him for being sloppy and Woojin started to tell a story about how Hyunjin was always sloppy when he eats making Hyunjin flustered and had the urge to hit Woojin in order to shut him up.

" It's true though, right Seungmin? "

Seungmin was silently gazing them startled a bit and pretended to continue eating his cake.

" Yeah. But he's not a child anymore, he can take care of himself. " He said before stuffing the whole cake into his mouth which he regret later because the cake is seriously sour, why would people even order this? Seungmin thought.

After finishing his cake quickly, he placed money on the table and picked up his bag while standing up.

" Well then, i'll go first. Bye guys. " He said before leaving quickly.

The squad could only look at his back that slowly disappearing.

" What's wrong with him? Does the cake really taste that bad? " Chan asked looking at Seungmin's empty plate. The squad chuckled at Chan's question. But, they don't know what is wrong with Seungmin.

" Why is he acting that way? " Woojin who was trying his best not to show his suspicious smile asked (whispered) Hyunjin.

" He acted that way as well yesterday? But he'll tell me later. " Hyunjin said confidently without any doubts in his voice. Woojin felt somehow satisfied by his answer.

" Do you think he's jealous? " Woojin suddenly blurted out. Hyunjin raised one eyebrow.

" Of me being so affectionist towards you? " Woojin said earning an eye roll from Hyunjin.

" Do you think everyone is gay? " Hyunjin whispered back, slightly smiling on his own words. Woojin laughed.

" Not as gay as you but at least he seems to be interested. " Woojin added being playful. He will try his best to open his eyes and see the fact that Seungmin is gay for him.

" What are you talking about? How can you be so sure? " Hyunjin asked and clicked his tongue, pretending to be annoyed when he was actually a little bit happy when Woojin said that.

" Because i got eyes and i can see. " Woojin said putting on his bored expression. Hyunjin looked at him and blinked a view times before shacking his head again.

" No. No. I shouldn't be so sure. " He said, mostly to himself.

" Whatever you say. " Woojin smirked as he roll his eyes.

☔☔☔

[At night]

Seungmin entered his bedroom with his hair still slightly wet. He just came out of the bedroom. He usually change directly after he takes a bath in the bathroom.

He was wearing his dark blue pajamas and glasses.

He sat on his bed, grabbing his phone. He opened Instagram and started scrolling down to like some new post. Then he saw a picture of Hyunjin and Woojin that was posted by Hyunjin.

He quickly turned his phone off and placed it on the table beside his bed. He groaned while ruffling his hair furiously.

'This thing is so frustrating.'

**_" Don't lie. I can read you like a book."_ **

Felix's word still lingers in his mind.  
But what does it mean?

_It is nice seeing him being close with one of his family member_   
_But_   
_Why am i having this weird feeling?_

_Wait_

_Am i..?_

_Jealous?_

He shook his head while blushing hard.  
" No. No. Why am i feeling like this? " He bit his lips while shutting his eyes close.

He look at his phone.  
 _'I should ask Jisung.'_

He took his phone and called Jisung.

_**"** _ _**Helloooo** _ _**? "** _

" Jisung-ah. "

_**"** _ _**Hm** _ _**? "** _

" I got something to ask you. " Seungmin started. He lean his back on the bed while sighing, trying to calm down.

_**" Go on. "** _

Hearing that, Seungmin took a deep breath.  
" I feel weird towards Hyunjin. What is wrong with me? "

_**" Weird? In what way? What do you feel? "** _

Seungmin's heart skip a beat at the question.  
" Er.. i don't know i just suddenly felt mad about Woojin-hyung. I know I shouldn't feel that way but i can't help it. "

_**" Isn't it simple? You're jealous. "** _

Seungmin groaned.  
" Yes i am and i already know about that. But why? Why am i jealous? "

_**"** _ _**Seungmin-ah** _ _**. When you're with him, do you feel happy? "** _

" Yes, of course i do. "

_**" When he smiled at you, do you feel happy? "** _

" Yes. "

_**" Do you have the feeling of wanting to be with him longer? "** _

" Hm. "

_**" Do you have the feeling.. you wanted to be his number one? "** _

Seungmin paused at that question and whispered.

" Yeah... "

Instead of hearing some smug laugh from his friend, he heard a warm chuckle.

_**" Then isn't it clear? "** _

Seungmin bit his lips.  
" But this is wrong. "

_**" What is wrong with loving people? "** _

" But.. i'm a boy.. " Seungmin mumbled.

_**" So is he. "** _

Seungmin blinked a view times before sighing.  
" You're right... "

He heard another chuckle from Jisung.

" T-Thank you. " Seungmin cannot fight the smile that creeped up his face.

_**" You're welcome. "** _

With that Seungmin hang up. He placed his phone on the table. He looked up at the dull ceiling.

_So.._   
_I love him huh?_

He snorted.

_That dork?_

_Yeah_

_I love him_

  ☔☔☔  

** Bonus **

Meanwhile, Hyunjin.

" Hyung. Why did you post something without my permission? " Hyunjin whined when he saw a new post by him.

Woojin must have sneaked into his phone when he was in the bathroom.

" Just don't delete the post "

" Wh- "

" Just. Don't. "

☔☔☔


	8. Chapter 8 : Finding The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You know... Don't you think i deserves it better? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very kind so i'm not back with just one chapter oc (;
> 
> Please help yourself

_At first i thought it was just my imagination_

_But.._

" Let's study together today~ " Woojin said as he hugged Hyunjin.

Hyunjin groaned.

" Come on~ Seungmin will come with us. " Woojin look up to look at Seungmin. His eyes turned dark as he smirk.

" Right Seungmin? "

Seungmin forced a smile.  
" Right. "

_Woojin-hyung_ _is a rival_

☔☔☔

[One week later]

Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Woojin was in the library again. It has been 1 week since they make this a routine. Seungmin don't want this, but he don't want Hyunjin to be alone with Woojin either.

And Hyunjin also realized that Seungmin has been acting weird up until now. He wanted to wait until Seungmin tell him himself, but seems like he's not telling anything.

So Hyunjin decided to ask.

" Seungmin-ah. Is something wrong? Something seems to bother you since last week. " Hyunjin asked with a worried tone.

Seungmin's heart skip a beat.  
" Nothing. Nothing happened. " He said. But Hyunjin could tell by only looking at him.

" Are you sure? I'm getting worried. I told you, you can tell me anything. " Hyunjin said smiling warmly, hoping that Seungmin would be moved.

" I know but really, it's nothing. " He said smiling.

Hyunjin could still feel lies in Seungmin's word, but he decided to think that maybe he's not ready to talk right now or maybe he's uncomfortable with Woojin being with them.

[At night]

Seungmin was just sitting on his bed, zoning out, one of his current hobby since there was so many in his head.

" Should i tell him? Should i confess..? " He mumbled, but then blushed.

" How can i? Aish.. " He sighed.

He was about to lie down until he saw his phone showing notification from Woojin.

Right. He was texting with Woojin, how could he forgot.

** Woojin **   
**If you have anything more to ask about Hyunjin. Just tell me kay?**

Another thing that Seungmin realized was Woojin has been showing off his knowledge about Hyunjin a lot lately.

He admitted that Woojin probably know more about Hyunjin since they were close. Seungmin was a new friend, but this is starting getting on his nerves.

Seungmin was pissing out everytime Woojin does that.  
This is like a real competition.

** Kim Seungmin **   
**I'm okay. Ty**

** Woojin **   
**U sure you don't**   
**wanna know more**   
**about him?**

** Kim Seungmin **   
**I think you better**   
**stop exposing him**   
**to people like that**

** Woojin **   
**I'm not exposing him**   
**You're the only one**   
**who i tell these to**

_I'm_ _the only one?_   
_See?_   
_This is a real competition made by Woojin-hyung himself!!_

He huffed his cheeks.  
" This is so irritating... " He mumbled while hugging his pillow.

" And Hyunjin too.. Is he pretending to be clueless or something? I seriously won't tell him anything at this rate. " He said with a pouting tone.

**_Knock_ **   
**_Knock_ **   
**_Knock_ **

Seungmin look at the door and said.  
" Come in. "

The door flung opened and show Minho standing at the door frame. Seungmin just keep looking at him, waiting.

" Are you busy? " He asked. Seungmin was surprised by how nervous Minho sounded. Minho is a very confident person so being nervous is not his style.

Seungmin shook his head.  
" No. Not really. Why? "

Minho rubbed his thumb on the door knob.  
" There's something i need to tell you. " Minho said, still standing there.

Seeing his brother's behaviour like this is making his heart throb, even though he don't know exactly what happened to him. But he move aside, signaling Minho to sit beside him. Which he did.

They both sat there for a few second, being silent. The atmosphere was pretty awkward between them. They never really had a long-serious conversation before. So this is somehow something new.

Because Minho didn't seems like he's going to start talking, Seungmin did.  
" So.. what do you want to te- "

" I'm gay. "

_**Thick** _   
_**Thick** _   
_**Thick** _

Minho was staring at the floor. Seungmin widen his eyes and blinked a few times. The room was filled with ticking of the wall clock.

" Hyu- "

" Y-You heard me. I.. I li-like Jisung you see.. " Minho confessed.

Seungmin bursted out laughing.  
" Hyung. I think we are all aware of that. " He said patting Minho's shoulder.

Minho furrowed his eyebrows.  
" Really? " He blinked.

Seungmin smiled and nodded.  
" Yup. We are all aware. " He repeated.

Minho gasp loudly and hold both of Seungmin's shoulder.  
" Jisung too?! " He half-screamed, his eyes was wide open in panic.

Seungmin shook his head.  
" Nah. I don't think that think that thick head blonde would notice. " Seungmin said. Minho sighed in relief.

" You knew and you're... Okay with it? " Minho asked, getting back to his nervous tone.

Seungmin raised one eyebrow.  
" Why would i? You've been acting so gay all this time anyway. You being gay is not something surprising. " He said with a playful tone.

Just like what Seungmin just said, Minho has been showing a lot of affections towards Jisung. But Seungmin never expect Minho was going to tell him about his feeling.

" Actually.. i got something to tell you too. " Seungmin started. Minho jusst stare at him, which made Seungmin even more nervous.

" I am also.. "

" OMG!! REALLY?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! " Minho screamed and quickly threw his arms around Seungmin, hugging him tight, not even letting Seungmin finish his word, he could guess anyway.

" So who is this guy then? " Minho asked while grinning widely.

Seungmin looked down while thin blush started to cover his cheeks.  
" Hyunjin. "

Minho almost sequeled.  
" I knew it! I bet he love you too! " He said while clapping his hand happily. Seungmin just keep his head down from embarrassment.

" Why? Why Hyunjin? " Minho asked, he rest his chin on both of his palm, ready to hear his story. Seungmin was still embarrassed but manage to roll his eyes.

He looked at the floor and blinked a few times. Minho waited but he didn't say anything.  
" Hey. " Minho called out. Seungmin look at him, his face look troubled.

" Why do you like him? " Minho repeated in case if Seungmin didn't hear him.

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows while scratching the back of his head.  
" I don't know. Wait, Hyung. I seriously don't know. "

Minho who saw Seungmin unnecessarily panicking chuckled.  
" Don't worry. People don't need a reason to love. " Minho said.

He stood up.  
" Okay then, i guess i can finally sleep now. Goodnight~ " He winked at Seungmin before leaving the room.

Seungmin was dumbfounded in that moment. He flop himself to the bed with his back on the mattress and stare at the dull ceiling again.

" I know but i want to at least have a reason.. " He mumbled. He don't want to be told unreasonable.

But he shut his eyes close anyway, he got class tomorrow and falling asleep in class didn't sounds like a great idea. He slowly drifted into slumber..

[The next day]

They were in the library again. It was again another rainy day, but this time the rain seems to be heavier. As usual, Woojin sat beside Hyunjin while Seungmin sat across them alone.

Hyunjin was helping Woojin with his homework until he saw his phone vibrate, Jisung was calling.

" Sorry, i gotta take this. Be right back. " He said before leaving the library, leaving them.

 _'Great'_ Seungmin thought. It was pretty uncomfortable with three of them and now Hyunjin left them alone. He keep staring at his book, trying his best to avoid Woojin gaze.

He could almost feel his smug face even when he's not looking at him.

" Seungmin-ah. "

He heard Woojin called out, so of course he need to look at him. Unlike their first meeting, Seungmin didn't try to show any smile. He look at him with a blank expression.

" You know... Don't you think i deserves it better? " Woojin said closing his math book.

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.  
" I beg your pardon? "

Woojin smiled.  
" You see. I know him longer. I know him better than you. And also he seems to be comfortable with me. " He said, while still putting on his smile.

Seungmin's hand started to grip on air and Woojin realized that of course. Seungmin tried to build a smile too.  
" I see that you're actually aware of my feelings but i'm not giving up just like that. " He said, sounding confident.

Woojin sighed.  
" You don't seems to understand. It is not about giving up or not, but it is about who deserves him better. "

" Then what makes you think you're better than me? " Seungmin dropped his smile and started glaring at him.

Woojin smiled again.  
" Like, i already told you. I know him better. " He said smirking.

Seungmin gritted his teeth, preventing himself to get angry even further.

" You. Don't be so full of yourself~ You just met him i don't know around 3 or 4 months. You know nothing about him~ "

With that, Seungmin finally had enough and stood up. He grabbed on Woojin's collar and pull him closer, he's still glaring.

" I've been trying my best to not getting angry ever since you arrive to my life. Everything was okay until you came here. " He said, but then he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

" Seungmin, what are you doing? " He pushed them apart.

" Are you okay, Hyung? " Hyunjin asked and Woojin show a sad smile.

" I-It's okay.. "

Seungmin startled, when he saw Hyunjin slightly glare at him.

" First, you said nothing is wrong with you. And now, are you trying to fight Woojin-hyung? " Hyunjin said as he walked closer to Seungmin.

Seungmin widen his eyes and blinked a few times. He glared back at Hyunjin.  
" Very well, then go have fun with your cousin. " He groaned and picked up his bag.

" I'm leaving. " He said before running out the library.

" Seungmin-ah. Seungmin-ah. " Hyunjin called out but Seungmin didn't listen.

He turned around to look at Woojin.  
" What actually happened between you two? " Hyunjin asked.

Woojin giggled.  
" I think you'll get a better answer from him. " Woojin said as he settled back down to his seat.

" Hyung did you something to him? Did you tell him something? " Hyunjin asked lifting one eyebrow.

" I did. Now go after him. "

" Why? "

The older man smiled.  
" Because he needs you and you needs him. Now go. I'll just chill here. " He said opening his math book.

With that Hyunjin walked towards the door and open them, being confused of where to go now. But he walked out the library anyway, not caring where the direction is.

He had been worried about Seungmin these lately. He knew something was wrong, but he wanted to wait until Seungmin was ready to tell him, this wasn't something that he expected.

But the only thing in his head was finding Seungmin.  
Without any destination he walked out.

_**" You'll find the answer once you found him. "** _

  ☔☔☔ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is moreee


	9. Chapter 9 : Raining Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for them to stay just like how it used to be?
> 
> Thinking about the changes that are going to happen made his heart even more heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will feed you guys with more chapter lovess

Hyunjin walked out of the library.  
" Hello? "

_**"** _ _**Hyunjinnn-aaaahh** _ _**. "** _

Person in the call greeted him.

" Is everything's okay? " Hyunjin asked slightly chuckling. Jisung is such an energetic person, even in phone call.

**_" Everything's fine. Do you have time? Right now? I need to ask you something. "_ **

" Sure. But i will need to get back inside the library soon. " Hyunjin said leaning on the wall behind him.

**_" Sure! It won't take long. Then i guess i'll go straight to the point. You love Seungmin and you wanna date him right? "_ **

" Yes of course, why? " Hyunjin nodded even though Jisung can't see it.

_**" I just want to make sure. "** _

That's what Jisung told him, but he furrowed his eyebrows.  
" Jisung you're acting weird.. "

**_" The thing is, don't ever give up okay? I really want this to happen between_ ** **you two. "**

Hyunjin's got slightly surprised by Jisung suddenly being serious.  
" Okay. But why are you telling me this? " But of course he won't give up.

_**" You'll find the answer once you found him. "** _

With that Jisung hang up even before Hyunjin could say anything. He stare at his phone screen.

" As if i'll give up. "

☔☔☔

Seungmin sat on one of the seats in the bus stop. It was the only place he could think of when he ran away. His hair was already soaking wet from the heavy rain.

He checked his phone. Good thing it was not wet, his headset was also safe. He sighed in relief.

_'Now what?'_

He look at the time, the bus is not coming until the next hour. Then, all he need to do was wait. He tried to make himself comfortable on the cold seat.

He decided to put on his headset on, listened on his favourite playlist of calming songs. He put it on the max volume. It was calming, he loved it.

The calming song mixed together eith the rain in the background. He shut his eyes close and let himself drawn to the beautiful melody.

_'Is it all over?'_

He bit his lips, his heart suddenly felt so heavy. His head was ran by so many questions.

Maybe he should be more patient back then.

How is he going to face Hyunjin from now on?

How is he going to tell his brother?

What about Woojin? What should he do with him?

What if everyone started to hate him?

Even though Jisung and Minho was happy

What if Minho leave Seungmin for Jisung?

Is it possible for them to stay just like how it used to be?

Thinking about the changes that are going to happen made his heart even more heavy.

How Hyunjin comes up to him and smiled. How he would get overexcited sometimes when he's talking about something he's interested in. And how it would be hard to hold back their laugh when Seungmin helps Hyunjin with some of his ASMR.....

 

 

 

 

.....  
  


 

 

 

 

" Huh? " Seungmin rubbed his eyes before more tears rolled down his face.

" Why am i crying? " He mumbled, even he himself couldn't hear his voice now.

Before he knew it, he started sobbing and cried more. He kept trying to wipe his tears away with his already wet long sleeves. At this point he just felt even more pathetic.

He kept his head down and shut his eyes close tight.

" Seungmin-ah! "

He opened his eyes.  
 _'Hm?'_

" Seungmin?! "

_How..?_

_The music was loud_   
_The rain was loud_   
_My heartbeat was loud_

_But why can i still...._

" Seungmin, i know you can hear me. "

_Hear your voice?_

Seungmin slowly took off his headset, but he didn't lift his head up to look at him.  
" What do you want? " Seungmin asked.

" I want your answer. You haven't answer my question. Are you okay? " Hyunjin asked again, not giving up even though Seungmin was clearly avoiding his eyes.

But instead of hearing an answer, he heard laugh. Seungmin stood up and face Hyunjin directly, staring him straight into his eyes. Hyunjin's eyes enlarged when he saw Seungmin's slightly swollen eyes.

" Haha. Of course i'm not okay. You wanna know why? " Seungmin smirked, trying his best to not cry again.

Hyunjin nodded.

" Hyunjin, I love you. Now you know. " Seungmin still had his smirk on.

Hyunjin widen his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Seungmin stopped him by continuing his sentence.

" I was such a fool to think you felt the same way. Then i guess i'm just a toy to replace Woojin-hyung huh? You want me to fell for you? Well you did it, congratulations. Are you happy now? I'm gonna go now. " Seungmin said about to walk away, but a hand gripped on his wrist tight.

Seungmin turned around.  
" Let go. " His tone sounded cold.

" No. " Hyunjin said before pulling him away from the bus stop.

Seungmin tried to struggle free from Hyunjin's grip, but Hyunjin was stronger than he thought. He was pulled to the nearest alley.

" Hyunjin! Let go! " He started to raise his voice, but Hyunjin didn't listen.

Hyunjin slammed him to the wall by his back. The taller guy stare at him but Seungmin was narrowing his eyes.  
" Is confession not enough? Anything you want me to do to make you happy? " He asked with a sarcastic tone.

" What? " Hyunjin snorted. But Seungmin could sense the anger in his voice.

" If there is nothing else you want me to do, let me go. " Seungmin said, still narrowing his eyes.

With a quick move, Hyunjin grabbed both of Seungmin's hand and pinned them to the wall.  
" Seungmin, look at me. "

Seungmin was startled by Hyunjin's tone that sounded dark. He slowly lifted his head to look at Hyunjin in the eyes. Seungmin felt his legs started to felt like jelly and he would be lie if he said he wasn't trying trembling.

But then, Hyunjin sighed.  
" You finally look at me properly. " Hyunjin said while smiling.

Seungmin's heartbeat was getting faster, but this time wasn't because of fear.

" I am not sure from where did you get the idea of me liking Woojin-hyung but no. I don't like him that way, he's my family. " Hyunjin started to explain. Seungmin timidly stared at him as he explain.

" But you wanna know what? You're not a fool. "

Seungmin unconsciously tilted his head in confusion.

" Because you're not wrong. I do feel the same way. " Hyunjin said.

Seungmin's felt like his breathing stopped. There's no way he heard it wrong. He could hear his voice clearly. He dropped his jaw opened.

" I love yo- "

" N-No. You're lying right? " Seungmin asked in disbelief.

Hyunjin lifted one eyebrow.  
" You don't believe me? "

Seungmin glared at him.  
" Yeah. I don't believe you. You look like a player since the sta- " He was shut by Hyunjin's lips pressing on his. It was too sudden for him to even process, all he could do was widen his eyes.

When Hyunjin pulled away, he could see blush covering Seungmin's cheeks.  
" Do you believe me now? " He asked while drawing his face close to Seungmin making him nervous and look away.

Seungmin nodded while keep staring at him, dumbfounded.  
" Mn. "

The noise of the rain almost couldn't be heard by both of them because how loud their own heartbeats are at the moment.

Hyunjin broke the silence by pinching Seungmin's left cheek.

"  _Ya!_  That hurts! " Seungmin screamed while hitting his arm.

Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin puffed his cheeks but ended up joining Hyunjin.

" I think we should go home now. We are both soaked with rain. " Hyunjin said, still giggling.

Seungmin nodded.  
" Let's just both go to my house first, since it's closer than your. " He suggested.

Hyunjin smirked.  
" Is this an excuse so you can stay longer with me? " He teased.

Seungmin put on a bored expression and just walked away. Hyunjin followed behind him.

" Hey. Wait for me. " He said laughing.

☔☔☔

Seungmin opened the door and stepped inside, despite being soaked while Hyunjin was standing at the doorstep.

" What are you waiting for? " He asked.

" We're both are wet. What if your brother gets angry? " Hyunjin said. He knew Minho was home since he saw's shoes.

" Why would he? I'm the one who clean this house. " Seungmin rolled his eyes while pulling Hyunjin inside because he wanted to lock the door.

Hyunjin couldn't help but smiled.

" There is two bathroom. I'll use the bathroom in my room and you use that one. I'll put some of my oversize sweater and pants outside the bathroom. I'm pretty sure it'll fits you. " Seungmin pointed at the bathroom beside right beside the staircase. He was about to walk away(because it was cold and he don't want to catch a cold) before Hyunjin hold his shoulder to stop him.

" Can't we just take a bath together? " Hyunjin asked, trying to give him his most innocent smile.

Seungmin smiled back.  
" Keep on dreaming, perverted. " He said before walking away.

Hyunjin chuckled. Of course he knew that Seungmin won't even consider his suggestion but he just enjoys teasing Seungmin.

[After taking a bath]

Hyunjin waited for Seungmin in his room, he decided to just sit on the floor. He was already wearing the white sweater that Seungmin placed earlier and his pants. It was still slightly oversize to Hyunjin himself, how would this even looks like on Seungmin?(He would look so smoll).

'But why did Seungmin bought this? Isn't it obviously oversized? Or.. is this...'

Seungmin walked out of his bathroom, as usual already wearing his outfit in the bathroom.  
" Oh. You're done? That was quick he said as he walked towards him.

" Seungmin-ah is this your previous boyfriend's sweater? " Hyunjin suddenly asked from nowhere. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows.

" Hah? You crazy? I never dated anyone before, you're the first. " Seungmin said while tapping on his bed, motioning him to sit there.

Hyunjin smiled and Seungmin could saw him slightly blushed.  
" So it is official that we're dating huh? " Hyunjin asked as he sat on the bed, looking up at Seungmin while smiling. **(Just imagine how cute that would beeee)**

Seungmin was blushing too but managed to roll his eyes.  
" Can't you even dry your hair properly? " He took the towel that was on Hyunjin's shoulder and started drying Hyunjin's hair.

Hyunjin's smile could never fade when he's with Seungmin.

" You're taking a really good care of me.. " Hyunjin said with a gentle voice. Seungmin chuckled.

" Yes, i am. "

" You'll make a great wife. "

" YA! HYUNJIN-AH! " He shouted at him while throwing the towel to his face but still couldn't help but smile. Hyunjin giggled.

" Still.. This sweater. " Hyunjin hadn't got his answer.

Seungmin chuckled as Hyunjin finally continue drying his hair by himself.  
" Minho-hyung wanted to brought me something on my birthday. He saw this sweater and was so excited about how it would suit me but he forgot that his little brother is not as big as he thought i was. Though, why doesn't it look as big as when i use it. " Seungmin said as he observed Hyunjin.

Hyunjin snorted.  
" Seungmin don't you realized that you are smaller than me? " Hyunjin said chuckling.

Seungmin nodded while smiling sarcastically.  
" Yeah yeah i know. "

☔☔☔


	10. Chapter 10 : Thanks To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I'm not used to it like you are. "
> 
> " You still think that i am a playboy? "
> 
> " Yes. "
> 
> " Mean~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say anymore  
> I'm just so emotional of how well this fanfic is going TvT

Felix and Changbin entered the library to see Woojin sitting alone. They approached him and sat across him.

" Why are you alone? Where is Hyunjin and Seungmin? " Felix asked while looking around the library to make sure if they are really gone.

"Hyunjin is aftering Seungmin. " Woojin smirked.

Felix furrowed his eyebrows and blinked a few times before smirking as well.

" Ah~ Really? "

Changbin who was sitting beside Felix covered his face.  
" Oh god. "

☔☔☔

After having dinner together, Seungmin and Hyunjin just stayed his bedroom talking about stuff. Things never get boring between them, they never ran out of topics.

" Wait, so Minho-hyung thought that all of us don't know that he is gay? " Hyunjin said while holding back laughter.

Seungmin nodded slowly.

" Hell to the yes. " He said before they both laughed loudly wishing that Minho won't hear them from nextdoor.

" Though, what do you think about them? Minho-hyung and Jisung. " Hyunjin asked. Wondering if Seungmin would mind it since Minho is his brother, but of course Seungmin wouldn't mind.

" They would make a great couple but if they live under the same roof then they are going to make a great mess. " He said making Hyunjin laughed even more.

" Oh my god, imagining it gives me headache. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin laughed.

After they both calmed down and satisfied talking about Minho and Jisung. Hyunjin layed finally lied down on the bed.

" I think we better sleep, we still got class tomorrow. " Hyunjin said smiling.

It is Seungmin's bed but for some reason he's getting nervous. But he nodded anyway. He layed beside Hyunjin, not so close. But Hyunjin still pulled him closer anyway, but he cannot avoid Hyunjin's gentle gaze. It felt nice like this.

Hyunjin flicked his head, enough to make Seungmin flinched.  
" Why are you looking at me like that? You're making me nervous. " He said, his voice started to sound a bit husky. Seungmin don't even need his ASMR now that he got the real thing right in front of him. Seungmin pouted his mouth.

Hyunjin said that but he still look at Seungmin. Seungmin really gave up on avoiding him and stared back into his eyes. The taller boy came closer making Seungmin quickly shut his eyes close. A short peck was given on Seungmin's forehead. Seungmin slowly opened his eyes to see Hyunjin smiling.

" It is just a kiss on the forehead. Why are you so tense? " Hyunjin said chuckling quietly.

" I'm not used to it like you are. "

" You still think that i am a playboy? "

" Yes. "

" Mean~ "

But Seungmin was already falling asleep slowly.

" Good night... " He mumbled out.

Hyunjin smiled.  
" Good night. "

[In the morning]

Seungmin's eyes slowly fluttered opened. The first thing that he saw was Hyunjin, he got startled a bit but thanked the god later that he didn't wake Hyunjin up. He forgot to set the alarm, but he was able to wake up anyway so forget it. Seungmin shamelessly watched Hyunjin sleeping.

Seungmin would be lying if he said he was not looking at his lips. Seungmin would also be lying if he said he don't wanna feel it again. **(*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*)**

Seungmin gulped. He raised his hand and waved his hand in front of Hyunjin's face, making sure if he was really still asleep. There was no movement made by the sleeping boy. Seungmin collected all of his courage and move closer, closing the distance between their lips. It only lasted for five seconds before Seungmin broke the kiss and smiled shyly.

But then, he froze as he saw Hyunjin smirked and slowly opened his eyes. Seungmin quickly got up from the bed.  
" Since when you're awake? " He backed away from his own bed.

" Hm.. When you started staring at my face? " Hyunjin said getting up as well.

Seungmin blushed and stormed his way to his bedroom. Hyunjin smirked and started to make his bed for him.

[Later]

" Okay. See you later. " Hyunjin said waving to Seungmin, but instead of walking away or waving back he peaked into Hyunjin's classroom and saw Woojin. He smiled to him and Seungmin got startled before quickly ran away without saying anything to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin scratched his head and walked inside. He took a seat beside Woojin.

" So? " Woojin asked as soon as Hyunjin sat beside him.

Hyunjin smiled widely.  
" You can say that we're dating now. " He said proudly.

Woojin rolled his eyes.

" I told you, try confessing but you don't wanna listen to me. " He said before letting out a long sigh.

Woojin rest his chin on his palm.  
" And let me guess he confessed first. " Woojin added.

Hyunjin pouted his lips but nodded his head in defeat. Woojin chuckled while patting Hyunjin's back. Suddenly Chan who was sitting in front of them turned around.

" Wait wait. So you're dating that guy? "

" Yes. " Woojin answered that question for him before receiving a light punch on his shoulder from Hyunjin.

" Aish.. Too bad. I'm actually interested in him a little bit. " Chan said while Hyunjin glared at him. But Chan convinced him to not worry, he's not a traitor.

" Why do you have so many gay people in your squad? " Woojin asked.

Hyunjin hummed. Now that he thinks about it.

_'Well, at least Jeongin and Woojin-hyung seems straight. I guess?'_

☔☔☔

Seungmin looked back as he walked down the street towards the bus stop.

" Is something wrong? " Hyunjin who was walking beside him asked.

Seungmin smiled and shook his head.  
" No. It's just.. " He observed his friends who was walking behind him.

Felix was taking picture of Changbin as they walk. Minho was listening to Jisung talking. Woojin and Jeongin was walking together with Chan keep teasing Jeongin that forced him to push Chan away.

" I'm happy. Before there was only Me, Changbin, Felix, Minho-hyung, Jisung and Jeongin. Then the squad grew bigger. Somehow, it feels like we're glowing brighter. " Seungmin said with a serious tone.

Hyunjin held his hand and gave him a gentle smile.  
" But this is all thanks to you. You're such an angel. " Hyunjin said as he gently held Seungmin's hand. Hyunjin's hand is warm, it felt nice.

" Awwww look at our new couple. My Seungjin ship is sailing~ " Felix cheered happily, Changbin couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend.

" Oh. Every weekend me, Jisung, Seungmin, and Minho-hyung always have a sleep over. What if we do that together from now on? " Hyunjin asked as he stopped walking. Everyone stopped walking too, listening. Hyunjin turn his head to Seungmin.

" I mean.. if it's okay for you.. " Hyunjin added earning a smile and nods from Seungmin.

" You're not going to ask for my permission? " Minho asked Seungmin, Jisung laughed as he know Minho was teasing him.

" Your permission is not needed here. " Seungmin answered and everyone started to laugh together.

" Then! Wanna come to my house for today? " Chan suddenly asked as they all started walking again.

" Channie-hyung's house? " Jeongin asked.

They are all still to Chan so the only person that knows his house was Hyunjin. He never even asked but Chan was the one who suddenly told him.

" It's not far. We don't even need to take a bus. " Chan said.

" Then it is settled! " Felix announced before anybody could even object.

[At Chan's House]

Chan opened his house door and rush inside. The other : Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Minho, and Woojin catched up behind him while looking around the house.

Just like what he said, it was just across the bus stop. They all walked inside, there was an empty space in the middle of the living room where they can play games.

Chan's house is not as big as Seungmin and Minho's house but it is comfortable. The rest of them will be on their way since they need to go home and prepare things that they need.

Chan brought them to the guest room. There was three bedroom in Chan's house. One of them is his parent's, the others are his room and the guest room.

There was only one guest room and most of all there is no bed in the room, only mattress. But it is comfortable according to Chan. He probably need to split them into two groups three people for his room and the rest of them in the guest room(Since the guest room could contain more people)

So they decided to just put their belongings in the guest room first and wait until they all arrives. As they wait, the boys just eat snacks and talk about stuff about Chan's family.

When they're arrives, some of them like Jeongin, Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin started to play video game together. Chan brought Felix and Changbin to his room, knowing that they live music. Chan has a little studio inside of his room, he also got some instruments.

While Woojin and Seungmin just sat down watching them playing video games awkwardly.

" Hey. " Woojin started, trying to kill the atmosphere. Seungmin got a little bit startled before looking at him.

" Hm? " He hummed, receiving a smile from Woojin.

" You must be angry of me. " Woojin said, but his smile didn't fade.

Seungmin look up at the ceiling, thinking.  
" At first, yes. But when i think about it again, i shouldn't be bothered by what you said since i know what you're saying is not true. " Seungmin said with a serious tone.

Woojin smiled in amusement.  
" If Hyunjin ever let you go, then he's stupid. " Woojin said patting Seungmin's back before joining Changbin and Felix into Chan's room.

Seungmin couldn't help but smiled.

☔☔☔

After they had pizza as dinner Chan called them to gather at the centre of the living room. They all did and sat in a circle. Chan was the only one who stood up.

" Let's play a game before watching movie. You guys know Seven Minutes In Heaven? " Chan asked.

All of them shook their head, only Felix who nodded.

" Simply. We choose two people randomly and lock them in a room for 7 minutes. They sre allowed to do whatever they wanted. For this, i decided that the room will be the guest room. Oh and also, we gonna shut the light~ " Chan explained and it sounds like a fun game so they are getting excited.

Chan placed a bottle at the centre of their circle.  
" Okay. Let's start. Nobody is playing this twice 'kay? Only once per person. " Chan said before spinning the bottle.

All of them watched as the bottle was spun. It landed on...

Hyunjin

Hyunjin widen his eyes, got a bit surprised while all of them laughed.

" And your partner is... " Chan said before spining the bottle again.

Everyone including Seungmin laughed as the bottle was landed on someone.

Hyunjin's partner was...

☔☔☔


	11. Chapter 11 : Hard To Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Do you know just how freaking lucky i felt to can have you..? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a cliffhanger but i guess i'll let it slide this time LOLOL

All of them watched as the bottle was spun. It landed on...

Hyunjin

Hyunjin widen his eyes, got a bit surprised while all of them laughed.

" And your partner is... " Chan said before spining the bottle again.

Everyone including Seungmin laughed as the bottle was landed on someone.

Hyunjin's partner was...

Jisung

" Wait!  _Ya!_  Please! Why me!? " Jisung shouted but still laughed anyway, making everyone laughed even louder.

" You got no choice. Okay now Hyunjin and Jisung, to the guest room. " Chan said while smiling and pointing to the guest room.

Everyone keep staring at them as they both walked towards the guest room. Jisung entered first and Hyunjin closed the door. What Chan said was true, he really turned off the light. He could hardly see Jisung.

Jisung was sitting down on the mattress. He left his phone outside the room because Bang Chan told him. He was pretty sure that Hyunjin did too.

" Well. " Jisung said as he sat on the floor.

" Well? " Hyunjin asked as he joined in.

It was pretty hard to see each other's face but at least it was not completely dark. Hyunjin didn't expect that he would get Jisung though.

" I guess we need to talk about something then. " Jisung said as he think of topics that they can talk about. As housemates, they talked a lot so they don't really get that much more to talk about. But then, something popped up into Hyunjin's mind.

" Yesterday when you said i'll find the answer when i found him. I still don't get what you mean. " Hyunjin said earning giggles from Jisung.

" I thought i am the thick head of the squad. "

Hyunjin bit his bottom lip and whined.

" Sorry for being stupid. " Hyunjin said in a pouting tone.

Jisung sighed.

" You found him didn't you? Why do you think i told you that? Of course because i know he felt the same way. " Jisung said while hitting Hyunjin's head earning a loud scream from him.

Jisung chuckled but it quickly faded away.  
" Though.. Even if he doesn't have a feeling for you, i still doesn't want you to give up. It's the first time i saw you act these way towards people. " Jisung explained. Hyunjin hummed in amusement, it's like his fellow just suddenly got struck by a lighting or something.

But what Jisung told him really warmed his heart. Just hearing Jisung's word and voice, he could tell how caring Jisung actually are. Even when sometimes he looks like an idiot, a person who know nothing, he ould actually be even wiser than Hyunjin sometimes.

" So it is official? " Jisung asked in an excited tone while resting his chin on both of his palms.

" Eyup! " Hyunjin answered proudly.

Jisung hit his back.  
" I'm proud of you bro. There's no way he can reject you anyway! "

They both laughed together and had more casual conversation together. After a few minutes, Chan knocked on the door and opened it. 7 minutes was surprisingly short.

And the game continued. The next couples was :

All of the couples was unexpected **(Bold of you to think that i would really make the couple cliché)**. Some of them was a bit disappointed that they didn't get the person that they wanted, but they do loved how this game had made them come closer to each other. After playing the game, they continued watching movie that Chan chosen that was romance movie.

After watching the movie, Seungmin found new thing about Hyunjin which is he loves romance movie and easily cry when he's watching it. Seungmin will be bold and honest to say that he payed more attention to Hyunjin's reaction instead of the movie.

Finally, Chan choose two people to sleep in his room and he chosed Jeongin and Woojin. In his opinion, Woojin because he wantedto be closer to him since they are in the same age and Jeongin just because he thinks he's cute. They rest of them sleep in the guest room.

But the problem was, Seungmin needed to sleep in one mattress as Hyunjin since there were no more mattress.

Seungmin was feeling sleepy already, so it was easy for him to fall asleep but Hyunjin.. he got problem felling asleep for some reason.

It is weird for him because he usually fell asleep quickly. For some reason he can't sleep this time.

" Seungmin-ah..? " He whispered.

He could hardly see Seungmin slowly opened his eyes.

" Hm? "

" Are you asleep..? " Hyunjin whispered.

He could see Seungmin slowly nodding. Hyunjin let out a breathy chuckle.

" Sorry for waking you up.. " He said smiling while stroking Seungmin's brown locks.

Seungmin giggled quietly.  
" It's okay.. You have problem sleeping..? " He asked. Hyunjin could see his eyes was half opened.

Hyunjin nodded. He wondered if the other members could hear him. But he supposed they cannot since they fell asleep already.

Seungmin yawned, making a little cute noise at the end of it. Hyunjin felt a little bad now waking him up, Seungmin is such a light sleeper.

" You should go to sleep.. " Hyunjin said, still whispering because he didn't want to wake the others up.

Seungmin shook his head with a sleepy smile.  
" I'll accompany you until you fall asleep.. " He said, his eyes still looked sleepy though.

Hyunjin sighed.  
" Do you know just how freaking lucky i felt to can have you..? " Hyunjin whispered but Seungmin could sense his seriousness.

He chuckled.  
" What with the sudden confession..? "

Though, he didn't get any answer from the other boy. Instead, he could feel Hyunjin's face came closer to his.

" I love you so much... " Hyunjin mumbled. Seungmin could feel his breath on his lips.

The next thing he realizes was Hyunjin kissing him gently. Knowing that Seungmin was tensing up, he reach out to hold his hand. He caressed his hand gently using his thumb and it was able to calm Seungmin down a little bit.

Seungmin shyly kissed him back. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin smiling into the kiss, he was about to hit him but he felt a hand behind his neck pushing him closer to Hyunjin.

_'Wait. Wait. Wait.'_

He gasped when he felt Hyunjin's tongue touching his bottom lips. Hyunjin took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside Seungmin's mouth.

Seungmin gripped Hyunjin's shirt hard.  
_'Woah_ _woah_ _woah_ _what's happening?!'_  
**(** **Darkshoujo** **: Exactly what's happening rn son.)**

Hyunjin's hand that was brushing the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine, which was not helping at all. Hyunjin was licking every corner of his inner mouth.

Seungmin tried his best to not breath to loud but he's starting to feel light headed. That was when Hyunjin broke the kiss with a shy smile.(which Seungmin really wanted to brush off because his face doesn't resemble his action at all)

" Did i surprised you? Sorry... " He whispered while chuckling nervously.

Seungmin shook his head.  
" It's not like i'm that surprised or anything.. " He mumbled quietly.

Of course he lied at that part, he was of course surprised that Hyunjin suddenly just go and do that but he don't hate it. Maybe he even liked it?

Hyunjin sighed while stroking Seungmin's left cheek.  
" Sleep. I don't want you to get tired tomorrow.. " He whispered as Seungmin yawned again.

This time he nodded and shut his eyes. Hyunjin smile before pulling him closer into a hug. Hyunjin could feel Seungmin's inhale and exhale tickling his neck.

He finally shut his eyes as well. Being able to met Seungmin is already a blessing and now they are couples. It was still hard to believe.

" Goodnight.. "

Seungmin could hear Hyunjin mumbled but he couldn't even answer anymore.

☔☔☔

" Oh. "

" My. "

" God. "

Chan, Felix, and Woojin was about to wake the other members up before they saw Seungmin and Hyunjin hugging each other in their sleep.

They are literally trying their best to hold back their uwus. Instead, they pull out their phone and start snapping picture.

It's just a matter of time when Hyunjin and Seungmin finds out.

☔☔☔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is not ending just yet guyssss XD  
> There is still many thing that are unfinished  
> See you later with Author's Note (;


	12. Chapter 12 : Tag! You're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been staring at you from afar  
> I want to tell you how grateful i am  
> But even you're by my side  
> I feel like you're so far away  
> I can't reach you

It was a great day in the playground.  
Children were playing, running, and laughing together.  
Except for one kid.

He just moved that day and haven't made any friends  
He quickly became popular among the children

Most of their parents don't want their child to get close with him because he is such a spoiled kid.  
Even too spoiled.

He was raised under a rich environment.  
Nobody refuse what he said except for his family members.

He came to the playground intending to make new friends but people keep avoiding him.  
So he decided to just sit alone on a swing.

He just watch as the other children play around until some kids approach him. He looked up.

" Are you that kid? " One of them asked.

He tilted his head, confused.  
_'That kid?'_

" My mom said we shouldn't get close to him. " The other boy said.

" Yes. Look at him, he's wearing a rich outfit. " The third boy said as he pointed at his outfit.

The boy on the swing was wearing a slightly different clothing from the other kids.

" It is not rich... " The boy finally spoke.

" Did your mom forced you to wear this? " One of the boy asked.

" She don't! She is not mean! She's kind! " The boy shouted.

" Eh? Are you crying? "

They all laughed together.

" _Ya!_ Why are you guys bullying him? "

A boy from behind them walked up to them. He has brown hair he was shorter than the three boys.

" Leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong. " He demanded.

" He's bothering us. If he's really afraid that his beautiful outfit is going to get dirty, he doesn't need to have come here in the first place. " They said.

The boy on the swing stood up and about to go home before he saw him punched the boy that were talking on the stomach.

" You are mean! You are the one that shouldn't come here! " He shouted.

The boy ran away crying, followed by the two others.

The black haired boy was so surprised that he could only stood there looking at the blonde. The brown haired boywalked up to him, he was much more shorter than him.

" Why are you crying? " He asked.

The black haired boy wiped his tears away.  
" I'm not. " He said.

" Yeah.. whatever.. What's your name? " He asked.

" You first.. " The black haired boy mumbled.

" No, i asked you first. " He answered boldly.

The other boy widen his eyes in surprised. Nobody ever refused this like that...

" Minho. " He finally answered.

" Aa.. My name is Jisung. Are you my hyung? " He asked while smiling.

Minho could almost see sparkles in the boy's eyes. He doesn't treat him bad and he doesn't pretend to treat him good either. Minho was surprised this kind of person actually exists.

" I'm 7 years old. " Minho said, he don't even need to wait until Jisung asks him.

" Than that's mean you're my hyung.. i'm 5 years old. Nice to meet you, let's be friend! " Jisung offered him his hand.

Minho stared at his hand for a long time before accepting it. Jisung smirked and suddenly hit his shoulder.

" Tag. You're it! "

☔☔☔

  
Minho opened the door and walked towards the living room. He flopped himself on the sofa. Seungmin who was in the kitchen saw him and sighed. He know this Minho.

" Go take a shower, lunch is almost done. " Seungmin said with a cold tone.

Minho whined loudly.  
" Can't you see i'm in a middle of dilemma? " He said pouting his mouth at Seungmin.

Seungmin rolled his eyes.  
" What is it this time? " He asked, still not leaving the kitchen because he's in the middle of cooking.

He whined again.  
" Jisung keep telling me about his crush.. " He mumbled.

Seungmin looked at him.  
" I still don't believe you. I'm so sure that he like you. Did he even tell you that he had a crush on that upperclassmen? " He asked while continuing his cooking.

" Well.. he didn't.. But i'm so sure he love that girl! " He said hitting the pillow on the sofa.

Seungmin let out a long sigh. He's brother was seriously acting like a child.

" What makes you so sure? " He asked placing the plates of food on the table.

" He.. he always talk about her and stuff. " He mumbled.

Seungmin sat down and lean on his palm.  
" Maybe he just admires her. " Seungmin said.

Minho didn't answer and just sat there staring at nothing.

" Go take a shower now, hyung. "

[The Next Day]

Minho and Jisung was walking towards their class. Again, Jisung was talking about that upperclassmen.

Jisung sighed.  
" I want to be her friend so bad. That would be good, don't you think? " Jisung asked smiling towards him.

" Yeah, i guess? "

Jisung hugged Minho's arm.  
" Come on! She's in your class. You can talk to her right? Give me her line id~ " Jisung whined.

Minho sighed.  
" I'll try.. "

" Yay! Thank you very much! You're the best! " He hugged him before running to his own class.

Minho entered his class. Just like what Jisung said, that girl was in the same class as him. Her name is Yoo Mirae. He placed his bag to his seat where there were already Hyunjin, Woojin and Chan there.

" Hey guys.. " He greeted.

" Woah. Did ghost stole your soul? " Hyunjin joked.

" If i ask for Mirae's line id, will she give it to me? " Minho suddenly asked quietly.

Woojin and Hyunjin widen their eyes.  
" Wait. You're into them that way? " Chan asked while furrowing his eyebrow.

" Aren't you gay? " Woojin added.

" Yes i'm gay. So gay for Jisung just like you guys know. But this is not for me, this is for Jisung. He is such a big fan of her. " Minho said rolling his eyes.

" Pfft. You're so whipped. " Hyunjin said while laughing, Woojin and Chan just joins in the laugh

Minho groaned loudly and stood up, walking towards the girl. The three od them finally settles down and watch as Minho walked up to her.

" Mirae.. " Minho called out.

The girl with deep purple hair looked up at Minho using his brown eyes. She smiled.

" Yes? "

" Er.. can i have your line id please? " He asked boldly while giving a forced smile.

" Way to go of 'flirting'! " Woojin teased before three of them laughed.

Minho just wanted to burry himself alive right now. Why did he agreed in first place?

" S-sure! " The girl answered quickly shutting the two boys.

Minho grinned widely, glad that she's not asking for anything weird. He gave her his phone and she entered her line id there. Minho tried calling her to confirm it was the right number.

After that he thanked him and get back to his seat.  
" Didn't think it would be this easy. " He smiled proudly.

Hyunjin and Woojin looked at him with a troubled face.  
" Hey.. don't you see that look in her face? " Chan whispered.

" What face? " Minho furrowed his eyebrows.

" Oh~ of course! I just remembered.. Mirae had a crush on Minho-hyung right? " He said, not loud enough for Mirae to hear.

" What? " Minho's face gone blank.

" Hyung. I'm serious. There was a rumour about it. " Hyunjin said.

Woojin raised an eyebrow.  
" Who is she? Is she that popular? " Woojin asked.

" Yeah, kind of i guess. She is a voice actor of anime characters. " Hyunjin explained before the teacher get into the class and the other student ran back to their seat.

Minho stared blankly at he's table. Mirae is a pretty popular student in their school so when it comes to rumour about her of course it'll spread fast, but Minho never heard of anything like that before.

Little fact that Minho know about that girl, she worked as a voice actor of anime characters.   
Whether if it's true or not that girl had a crush on him, Jisung shouldn't know about this. Keeping a secret is not Minho's favourite thing to do but he shouldn't break Jisung's hope like that.

Even if he don't like how Jisung admired her. If being with that girl is what going to make him happy than he will help him.


	13. Author Note Ya'll

Yoooo what's up  
Nice to meet you again

So actually, don't worry i'm not ending this fanfic that soon  
Actually, i don't even intend to end this fanfic that soon.

But seriously,  
Don't you guys feel curious about many things that are not (just yet) been told in this fanfiction

Like, Jisung and Minho?

Changbin and Felix?

WHAT ABOUT HYUNJIN'S ASMR REQUEST  
EEEYYY???

I will of course start to have story about those two pairings.

But of course Hyunjin x Seungmin are not ded in this fanfic  
They will still rises

I will also add more conflict in the story,  
I got so many ideas of continuing this story so i'm really not going to end it here

Thank you for reading this far  
Please keep supporting Under The Rain

See guys in next chapter❤

☔☔☔

 


	14. Chapter 13 : Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I love you'
> 
> He was scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally free TvT  
> Now i can update some chapter yo

**So in last chapter i said Minho asked for Mirae's phone number but actually it is supposed to be Line Id**   
**My bad**

There was two kids sitting on the tree as they wait for the sunset. The shorter boy stood up and took a deep breath, he shouted loudly.

The other boy that was hugging the tree while closing his eyes slowly open his eyes. He was afraid of the height.

" Sometimes letting out your voice like that is fun, you know? Wanna try? " He asked.

He hold the older's hand.  
" Especially when you're afraid like this. " He added.

The older boy trembled as he stood up, he quickly hugged the other boy, too scared to let go. The shorter boy just giggled.

" Okay, now shout anything you want. " He said.

The older boy hesitated.  
" I-i don't think i can. " He said while hiding his face on the younger boy's neck.

" C'mon you can do it. All you need to do is to take a deep breath and shout. Shout something that you have been keeping inside. That's all you need to do. " He said while patting the older boy's shoulder, encouraging him.

The boy still felt scared but he took a deep breath and shouted.  
" HAN JISUNG! I- "

" What are you guys doing up there?! Get down! "

☔☔☔

[Lunch Time]

Minho walked out from the classroom together with Woojin and Hyunjin to found Jisung already standing in front of the class. Woojin decided to dragged Hyunjin along with him, letting Minho and Jisung have their alone time.

" Did you have her number? " He asked excitedly.

Minho nodded lazily while sending her contact to Jisung. Jisung quickly checked his phone and smiled.

" Thank you! " He cheered.

Minho's heart was poured with bitter-sweet honey. He was happy that Jisung was so happy but he was sad that Mirae needed to be the reason of him being happy like this.

Then Minho just continue doing his everyday routine. The day was pretty normal and boring as usual.

At night. When he was about to go to bed, he heard his phone vibrated. He reached out to the table beside his bed and look at it.

_'Oh? It's_ _Mirae.'_

            

Minho furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to block her so bad but he shouldn't do that, he should at least try to be her friend so Jisung and her can be closer.

            

A short answer was given by Minho.

            

Minho swore he almost puked at this girl. He's starting to hate her already.

            

Minho texted. He's so aware that those text he sent was so strange but he pray the god that the girl would just give in like what she did this morning.

Minho was so ready to block this girl or texting "I'm gay" but he keep telling himself to hold it back for Jisung.

            

It hurt Minho to type that 4 words(He's your big fan). But all he wanted right now was just Mirae stop texting him already.

            

Minho groaned loudly when he saw that heart emoticon that girl sent him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

            

Minho turned his phone and notification off. He placed his phone to the table while keep chanting the word 'fuck'.

How long does he need to endure this?

☔☔☔

Minho was walking out his classroom to see Jisung smiling outside the classroom. He couldn't help but smiled back.

" Did something great happened? You looks so happy. " He asked while ruffling Jisung's soft locks.

They both walked towards the canteen.

Jisung answered with a nodded.  
" We texted yesterday. Wah.. you know that feeling when you felt happy just by seeing a person? " Jisung asked while smiling. His smile dropped when he felt Minho gripping his hand hard.

" Yeah. " Minho said while looking at him. Jisung blinked a few times before he saw Minho walked first.

" Eh? Wait for me! "

When they arrives at the canteen, both Jisung and Minho quickly took a seat together with their squad. They were busy chatting while Minho being unusually quiet before somebody tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned around to saw Mirae.

" Can i join you guys..? " She asked with sweet smile.

Minho gave Jisung a glance from the corner of his eyes and nodded. The girl grinned and sat down beside Minho(Jisung was sitting across Minho).

The girl smiled at Jisung and he smiled back. The whole squad was staring at the girl with a confused gaze.

" Who's that? " Seungmin whispered to Hyunjin.

" She's Mirae. I heard she had a crush in Minho-hyung. " Hyunjin whispered back.

" Wait. Isn't that the girl that Minho-hyung was talking about? He said that Jisung had a crush on her. " Seungmin whispered again.

Both of them looked at each tother with widen eyes.  
" This is bad. " Hyunjin mumbled.

" Woah. Did Minho got himself a girlfriend? " Felix broke through the silence.

Mirae smiled shyly while Minho gritted his teeth preventing himself to scream.

" No. We're not. " Minho answered coldly.

Felix rolled his eyes while smirking.  
" Yeah. I don't think she'll mind it if it's true. " He keep teasing him that Seungmin who was sitting across him needed to kick his legs from under the table. Felix flinched and then glared at Seungmin.

After that, the day just goes normally but they all realized that Minho was being a little bit too quiet. Even when they were on their way home Minho was being so quiet that it started to bother Jisung but he decided to stay silent for a while until Minho is ready to tell him what happened.

When they arrived home, Minho was about to straightly enter his room, but Seungmin stopped him by standing at the door frame of his room.

" Wait. Hyung, are you 'helping' Jisung? " Seungmin asked while glaring at Minho.

Minho smiled while walking towards his bed.  
" What if i am? Is there something wring about that? " He asked while placing his bag beside his bed.

" Yes, there is. You're hurting yourself! " Seungmin raised his voice while walking towards him.

Minho snorted.  
" He'll be happy which mean i'll be happy too. " He said before sitting on his bed.

Seungmin widen his eyes and looked down.  
" But, you're not even sure yet does he like her or not.. " Seungmin said, this time quieter. Hearing Seungmin tone suddenly changes, Minho started felt bad. So he stood up and patted his head.

" You don't have to worry. Helping him is my choice, he's not forcing me. " Minho said in a reassuring tone.

Seungmin kept staring at his feet, but he still nodded anyway. He appreciated what his brother wanted and he wished that he knows what's best for himself.  
" 'Kay. But you gotta tell me if there's something i can help with. " He said while smiling slightly.

Minho couldn't help but chuckled.  
" Of course. God gave me a cute little brother that willing to help, i won't let it go waste. I'll make sure to tell you if i have any problem. " He said while pinching both of Seungmin's cheeks lightly.

Seungmin lightly hit his hand away while smiling.

" Yeah, sure. Go take a shower, i'm going to prepare food. " Seungmin said before leaving the room.

☔☔☔

[The Next Day, After School]

The bell rang, it was time to go home but Minho's head felt too heavy to be lifted. He just lie down when everyone rush out the boring classroom. Only within a few minutes, the classroom was already empty.

Minho slowly shut his eyes close, he could honestly be totally careless about everything now because today had been a tiring day for him.

The rumour about Minho and Mirae started to spread everywhere.

" Yo. You're not going home? " Hyunjin who was sitting beside him asked.

" You guys go ahead. I want to stay here a bit longer, i'll go home by myself for today.. " he answered without moving any muscle.

" Okay then. " Hyunjin shrugged and walked away from him followed by Chan and Woojin.

Just then, he felt someone sat beside him.  
" What's the matter, Hyung? "

He quickly recognise that voice is from Jisung, but he still didn't open his eyes. Too lazy to.

" Just tired.. Why don't you go ahead? " Minho answered lazily.

" I want to go home with you. " Jisung said, being the clingy brat he is.

Minho sighed.  
" Don't make this hard for me Jisung... " He mumbled under his breath and of course as the crackhead he is, Jisung didn't hear him.

Jisung turned around to see Mirae sitting at the corner back of the class, putting on her headphone. There was only three of them in the class.

" Hyung. I've been wondering, is there any possibility that you like her..? " Jisung asked quietly while laying his head beside Minho.

Minho slowly opened his eyes to see Jisung's eyes right in front of him. There was a long pause when Minho stared into his eyes. He's always so mesmerized how beautiful the younger is.

_'I love you.'_

Minho snorted and flicked Jisung's forehead. Jisung hissed.

" I'm not into her.. I won't steal her from you. " He said while smiling calmly.

Jisung tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.  
" When did i- "  
But his sentence was cutted off by one of his classmate entering the room with boxes in his hand.

" Jisung. Can you help me bring these to the storage room for a while? There are very heavy to lift alone. "

" Sure. " He answered while standing up.

" I'll be right back Hyung. " He said while leaving the room to help his friend.

Once again, Minho's motivation to move died, but then he saw a green pen rolling out from Jisung's bag to the floor. He widen his eyes when he realized that wasn't just a pen. It is a pen that Jisung bought for both of them as a sign of friendship. Minho got the red one while Jisung got the green one. He always bring it everywhere with him but he never know that Jisung does that too.

He finally moved to stood up and walked towards the pen to take them. But when he stood up and turned around. Mirae didn't had any expression on.

Minho look at her right hand that was holding her headset and scoffed.

" Eavesdropping is bad. " He said while looking at her, successfully forming a smile. But his eyes didn't show any gentleness.

Mirae gritted his teeth.  
" Oppa.. I don't want him. I want you! " She said while stepping forward.

Minho rolled his eyes.  
" But i can't return your feeling. " He said, sounding annoyed.

The girl widen her eyes and looked down. When Minho was just about to turn away, the girl pushed him and he landed on the hard chair. The girl glared at him as Minho looked up at him.

" I don't want your rejection."

Minho was so done by this girl's stubbornness. He was about to say something until the girl suddenly leaned down and kissed him on the lips. He was too surprised to even move, until the corner of his eyes caught a sight of Jisung, standing at the door frame, looking at them.

Snaping back to reality, he pushed the girl away. But before he could do anything else, Jisung ran away. Minho stood up and ran to chase him but Mirae was holding his arm.

" Let go. "

" No! " Mirae refused while holding his arm tighter.

" Let. Go. " His voice became lower and scary that the the girl shiver and slowly let go of his arm.

Minho quickly ran out the room. Luckily, Jisung wasn't a very fast runner so Minho was able to catched up with him at the school gate. Minho grabbed his wrist.

Jisung tried to pull away, but Minho is stronger than him

" What do you want now? " Jisung asked, finally stopped struggling.

" Jisung.. it is not like what it seems. Let me explain. " Minho said with a guilty expression.

" There's nothing you need to explain. " Jisung said before pulling his arm away from Minho's grip and walked away leaving him.

Minho wanted to stop him, but for some reason his voice won't come out. His body won't move. So he just stood there, staring as Jisung walk away.

'I love you'

He was scared


	15. Chapter 14 : Cold Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " What is that for..? " Jisung mumbled while staring innocently into Minho's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys  
> I made an update on chapter 1 and 2 and also 6  
> Actually nothing change about the story, it's just something to make the fanfic looks more 'realistic' ;)

Seungmin get into the bus to see Hyunjin and Jisung who were sitting at the far back. There was already an empty seat beside Hyunjin. Seungmin walked towards them and sat beside Hyunjin.

" Minho skipped class today too..? " Hyunjin asked with quietly.

Seungmin sighed and nodded. Hyunjin tried smiling to cheer him up, Seungmin smiled.  
" It's been one week. " He said while looking at Jisung who was looking outside the window.

" I'm sorry i can't convince him to come. " Seungmin said while smiling sadly. Hyunjin shook his head.

" This is not your fault. I hope he'll get well soon. " Hyunjin said while patting Seungmin's head.

[Lunch Time, At School]

Everyone was going to the canteen just like usual but it's been one week since the last time he follow them to the canteen. He just stay in his seat while playing game. But in the middle of it he noticed that there was someone standing beside him.

He paused the game and looked up.  
" Jisung.. " Mirae started. Jisung tried to form a smile.

" Yes? "

" Do you have any idea what happened to Minho-oppa? " She asked. Jisung sighed.

" Not really. Why ask me? You can ask him through Line. You both are perfect for each other anyway. " He said while staring back of his phone.

" But he's not reading my text. " She said and Jisung scoffed.

" What is this? Now you're getting close to me for Minho-hyung? Why don't you try Seungmin instead, he is his brother. " He said while smirking. Mirae glared at him, about to say something but the bell rang so she just walked back to her class. Jisung turned off his phone and saw Seungmin sat beside him.

Seungmin placed a sandwich and pushed it to Jisung, Jisung gave him a questioning look.  
" Don't skip your lunch. "

" I'm not in mood to eat. " He said while pushing it back to Seungmin.

" I'm not offering you to eat. You must eat this becausr i've waste my money for that. " He said while pushing it to Jisung again.

" Ouch. " Jisung said while finally accepting it.

" And also i'm worried. " He added and Jisung smiled.

" Ew. The fuck you're being so nice for? " He said playfully. Seungmin scoffed.

" I regret buying that sandwich for you. You should just die in hunger. " He said.

" Too bad. I'm eating this. " He said while started shoving the sandwich into his mouth. Seungmin smiled.

" There. You finally smiled. " Seungmin said smiling. Jisung's smile grew wider.

" Don't be sad anymore, it's not fun when there's no one bothering me. " He joked while nudging him.

" You got weird fetish. "

" You know what? Go and continue being depressed.

[After Class]

It was finally time to go home but Jisung told everyone to go home first because that girl, Mirae texted him and told him to meet him at the school gate. Jisung waited till the school was pretty much empty and walked towards the exit of the school, towards the school gate.

Before the school gate there was a door and it was transparent so he could see the school gate from there.

His eyes caught something and he tried to ignore it, it was Minho, he was standing at the school gate and seems like he saw Jisung. Jisung frowned and just keep walking, the weird thing is, he suddenly started running towards Jisung. Jisung opened the door about to walked out from the school when Minho pushed him back inside making him land on his back to the floor.

Before he could even yell or do anything.

_Splash_

Jisung blinked a few times.

He was too surprised to even process what's going on, but all he could see was Minho being soaked with water.

" Oh my god! What did you guys do?! " Mirae suddenly came out of nowhere and with two boys behind him. She was scolding the two boys.

Mirae took a towel and offered it to Minho but he slapped it away.

" You think this is funny? " Minho asked while lifting one eyebrow. Jisung could saw his legs trembles a bit. It must be from the cold water.

" What do you mean? " Mirae smiled nervously.

" You're trying to drench him right? And now you're blaming it on your.. 'friends' instead. " Minho said. Jisung couldn't find any sign of gentleness in Minho's voice.

" N-No! I'm not! I was walking out the school and i saw them about to drench Jisung so i- akh! " Her sentence was cutted by her own flinch. Minho was gripping his wrist hard.

The two boys freaked out but do nothing, especially when Mirae was blaming anything on them.

" If you really don't like him then leave him alone. " He glared at her.

Mirae was at the verge of tears.  
" I hate him! It's all because of him that you can't return my feeling. He's manipulating you! " She shouted.

Minho gritted his teeth and raised his free hand. Mirae shut her eyes close and screamed. But before Minho could slap her, Jisung stopped him.

" Stop. "

Minho widen his eyes and totally gave up. Minho was of course more powerful then Jisung but for some reason he couldn't fight it.

" T-Thank you.. "

Jisung turned around to look at Mirae.

" No. YOU stop. " He said before pulling Minho back into the building, leaving the now embarrassed and angry Mirae.

Jisung pulled him all the way to the locker room, Minho did nothing but letting himself got dragged. When they were at the storage room, he told Minho to sit on the chair, which he did. He watch as Jisung walk towards his locker to get a towel. He gave it to Minho.

" Where were you this whole week? " Jisung asked while folding his arms.

" Home? " Minho answered. He just hold the towel and let the water drips everywhere.

" What were you guys talking about then? " Jisung asked.

Minho scoffed playfully.  
" Something kid shouldn't know. " He said.

Jisung bit his lips in frustration.  
" Fine. I'm going home. " he said while taking his bag with him.

Minho laughed.  
" Okay. Okay. I'll tell you. " He said smiling. Jisung turned around and looked at him, waiting for answer.

" She was talking about me helping you to be with her. But then, she fell for me instead. The thing is, i don't like her. " He explained and Jisung got confused.

" I don't remember saying that i want to be with her. " Jisung said and Minho dropped his jaw.

" Wait. Seriously? "

Jisung nodded.

" Wait. That means.. when me and Mirae kissed. You're not mad because she was kissed but you're mad because i was- "

Jisung quickly cut him off by covering his mouth. He sat beside Minho with his face flushed. He took the towel from Minho's hand and started drying his hair slowly.

" W-Well.. you said you don't like Mirae. T-Then of course i'll get mad because if you like her, that means you like.. me? I-I mean that's my theory and i was planning to ask you but suddenly she kissed you so i-i just.. "

This time it was Minho who cutted off his sentence with a kiss on the lips. Jisung widen his eyes, he lightly pushed Minho away.

They both looked at each other deep in the eyes. Jisung rested his hand on Minho's chest before Minho leaned in again for another kiss. Minho caressed Jisung's chubby cheek while tilting his head to get a better angle. Jisung was shutting his eyes tied while gripping on Minho's wet shirt.

They broke the kiss after a few seconds. They both look at each other again. Minho's hand didn't leave Jisung's cheek and didn't stop caressing it.

" What is that for..? " Jisung mumbled while staring innocently into Minho's eyes.

Minho bit his lips.  
All he needed to do was letting his voice out.  
Jisung was in front of him and he wasn't dreaming.  
All he need to do is to say it

" I love you. "

Jisung's jaw dropped while widening his eyes.  
" What...? " Jisung asked as if he didn't believe him.

Minho smiled gently. He's sure that he's making the right decision.  
" I love Han Jisung. Will you go out with me? " He repeated again while grinning.

Jisung said nothing but blushed brightly.

" Do you want me to say it again? I lo- "

Jisung covered his ears while screaming.  
" No! No! No! I heard you. "

Minho chuckled.  
" What about you? " Minho asked even though he already knew what answer he'll get.

Jisung scratched the back of his neck.  
" You already know what's my answer.. " He mumbled.

Minho faked a sad expression while looking down. Jisung who saw that bit his lips nervously.

" Of course i love you. Are you so stupid to even realize that? " Jisung said while walking towards his locker.

" I want to hear you say it. " Minho answered simply before sneezing.

Jisung rolled his eyes while opening his locker and took out a gym uniform. He handed it to Minho and received a confused look.

" Do you want to go home with wet outfit? " Jisung asked while lifting one eyebrow.

Minho snorted.  
" Can i wear this? " He asked but still took it from Jisung's hand anyway.

" Excuse me are you saying that i'm small? " Jisung furrowed his eyebrows which made Minho smiled even more.

" Not really. You're short. " Minho said boldly.

Jisung greeted his teeth, trying his best to not scream.  
" Whatever. Just change now. I wanna go home. " Jisung said turning around.

Minho blinked while putting on a blank expression that soon changed into a smirk.  
" Seriously.. we are both boys~ " Minho teased.

" Just freaking change already! " Jisung half screamed which made Minho laugh in satisfaction.

The blonde folded his arm while staring at his locker, waiting for Minho to change. After just a few seconds..

" Done. "

Jisung turned around and quickly shutting his eyes while turning around again.  
" WEIRDO! " He shrieked.

Minho laughed playfully. He successfully pranked Jisung. Minho just wanted to see Jisung's reaction seeing him topless and he's very statisfied by his reaction.

" Why are you so embarrassed though. " He said playfully while getting himself fully change.

Jisung didn't answered anything. He just wanted to throw himself across the window. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that Minho got great body.

" Done. " Minho said again

But Jisung already lost half of his trust.  
" Are you sure? " Jisung asked again.

He jumped when he felt the taller guy hugged him from behind.  
" Eyup. " He said. Jisung could sense his smile, he's just frustratingly handsome now to Jisung.

Jisung broke free from his hug and took his bag.  
" Well, let's go home. " He said starting walking. Minho followed from behind.

" You really want to go home now..? " Minho asked, half pouting.

" Of course. Why not? " He said while keep walking, exiting the locker room.

Minho walked beside him.  
" It's been one week since the last time i saw you.. i missed you, you know? " He said, hoping that Jisung would fell for his sad tone.

" It's not like the world ends tomorrow. " Jisung said playfully.

Minho pouted his mouth.  
" Fine... " He said keep walking beside Jisung.

He wanted to stay longer with Jisung but this was more than enough. Being together with Jisung knowing that they love each other.

They both walked their way to the bus stop with their hands intertwined. Not caring about people's piercing gaze towards them.

When they arrived at the bus stop, Minho was even more sad because it didn't take long until the bus arrived. They both get into the bus and take a seat together.

Minho boldly rest his head on Jisung's shoulder. It didn't take long until he fell asleep. Jisung didn't complain though, it was such a blessing to be able to watch Minho as he sleep.

Jisung felt but he needed to wake Minho up five minutes before they arrives at Minho's stop. Minho look at the road with sleepy eyes(which Jisung found hella cute)

A few minutes later..

" Be careful. " Jisung said as Minho got up from his seat. Minho gave him a sleepy smile.

" Thank you. " He said leaning down.

Jisung shut his eyes but he get a kiss on his cheek instead, he's not expecting that. Minho gave him a wink and get of the bus, leaving the speechless.

[Jisung's house]

Jisung get inside to see Hyunjin laying down on the sofa.

" You finally arrives. I was waiting for you. " Hyunjin asked but Jisung didn't give him any answer, not even a glance.

" Hey. You hear me? " Hyunjin asked while walking towards him.

Jisung just stood there staring blankly at the floor.  
" Heyyyyy~~ " Hyunjin waved his hand infront of his face.

Finally snapping back to reality, he first thing that Hyunjin saw was Jisung blushing brightly.

" Er.. are you okay? " Hyunjin asked while scratching the back of his head.

" He's so handsome. " Jisung suddenly said walking towards his room.

Hyunjin gave him a confused expression.  
" Who? " He asked but his question was not answered. All he could hear was the bedroom door getting slammmed.

Jisung threw his bag to the side of the bed and let himself fell on his bed. He himself didn't expect that a kiss on the cheek would effect his heart like this.

Well.  
Today Jisung discovered so many things


	16. Chapter 15 : Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Seungmin is jealous of a puppy~ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are baaaack with another SeungJin ladies and gentleman  
> Baam

Minho was watching something in his phone until Jisung finally done with his game.

" What are you watching? " Jisung grew curious and look at his phone. It's an anime. A familiar one to Jisung.

" This is the anime you recommended me. I finally downloaded it all. " He said.

Jisung pouted his lips a bit.  
" Don't watch that one.. i have another want that are more interesting. " Jisung said nervously. Minho looked at him with a confused expression.

" You were so excited about this anime though. You've been wanting me to watch it until now. " He said.

Jisung hissed.  
" I know but.. "

Felix who was sitting beside them butted into their conversation.  
" The main character is voiced by Mirae remember? " Felix said smirking.

" Exactly. " Jisung said trying to not look nervous. But he cannot hide the thin blush that spread in his face when he saw Minho started smirking.

" But what should i do? The main character is interesting. I can't stop watching now. " Minho said, getting back to his phone.

Jisung constantly hit him for teasing him like this.

Jeongin sighed.  
Woojin and Chan looked at him, confused.

" Is something wrong? " Woojin asked.

" Nothing but.. " He inhaled while looking at his fellows that were flirting right infront of him.

He slammed his hand on the table loudly.  
" EVERYONE IN THIS SQUAD IS TURNING GAY! " He shouted while standing up which caught the attention from the other students that were studying.

" Shhh... " Woojin calmed him down and pulled him back down before the librarian kick them out.

☔☔☔

Jisung and Hyunjin got out the bus and started walking towards their house. They were arguing about something until they arrived infront of the door to see a puppy.

Jisung and Hyunjin quickly kneeled down to look at it. The brown puppy looked at them with a curious eyes.

" Omg. Omg. Omfg. So cute. " Jisung squealed

Hyunjin could only squeal quietly.

" We're raising it! No exception! " Jisung quickly announced while picking it up slowly, didn't want to scare it.

Hyunjin chuckled. He wasn't going to reject anyway.

He unlocked the door and they both walked inside while bringing the puppy with him. Seems like the puppy got a new owner and new home today.

[Later That Night, Seungmin's bedroom]

Seungmin was laying down on his bed while scrolling through his Instagram feed until a post caught his eyes.

            

_'Uwahh so adorable.'_

Getting curious, he slide into Hyunjin's Line. (Line chat)

            

Not long after sending the message, Hyunjin answers

            

            

Seungmin's sleepy eyes quickly widen when he read that last text.

            

Seungmin didn't even have time to process what Hyunjin was telling him. He could only sighed. Well, he can't blame it on Hyunjin though. It's the first time he got a pet.

            

He turn off his phone and placed down his phone on the table. Then, he go straight to bed.

[The next day]

Seungmin joined the others in the canteen with a tray of food in his hands. Felix who saw Seungmin coming alone started to look around.

" Where is Hyunjin? " He asked.

" He got something important to take care of today. " Seungmin answered as he sat down.

" Pfft. So important? That puppy? " Minho nearly laughed but Jisung glared at him so he didn't.

" Well.. it's the first time he got a pet anyway. So maybe he need to get use to it. " Seungmin said as he started eating his food.

Felix look at him in awe.  
" You're so understanding i almost thought you're someone else. " Felix said smiling. Changbin nodded in approval.

[On their way to bus stop]

They were just walking and chatting like they usually do except for Seungmin who usually talks with Hyunjin. Jisung who saw how quiet he was patted his shoulder.

" You wanna come over and look at the new puppy? " Jisung asked while smiling widely.

Seungmin's eyes quickly show sparkles.  
" Can i? "

" Suree~ " Jisung said pinching his cheek.

" You're not gonna ask me? " Minho suddenly popped out.

" Well. I was about to. " Jisung said crossing his arms. Minho smiled.

" You know my answer. What about you? " Minho asked as he wrapped his arm around his little brother's neck.

" I'm comin'! " He quickly announced while smiling.

" Okay thennn. " Jisung said with a pure smile, but he smirked later when nobody sees him. He's very ready for some Seungjin fanservice.

☔☔☔

Jisung unlocked the door and get inside first. He too off his shoes in a rush and ran inside(without even locking the door). Minho who saw Jisung being so excited, joins in taking his shoes off quickly and ran inside. Seungmin shook his head and locked the door before walking inside too.

He walked inside to see Jisung, Minho, and Hyunjin already sat in a circle around a small puppy. Seungmin walked towards them. A smile quickly crept up his face.

" So cute.. " Seungmin mumbled out.

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin, silently wishing that Hyunjin would look back but his eyes was at the puppy.

" Wait. She hasn't eat. " Hyunjin said taking the puppy to the kitchen.

Seungmin scratched the back of his head. Smiling to himself for almost got jealous by a puppy. Jisung and Minho followed Hyunjin to the kitchen, so Seungmin decided to do the same. They three watched the puppy as she eat slowly. Probably because he really needed more attention, Seungmin kneel beside Hyunjin.

" She's cute.. " He attempted to get Hyunjin's attention.

" Right? " He said while smiling brightly.

He finally answered but he still didn't give Seungmin any glance.

After the puppy finished. Hyunjin took a collar and a ropethat he bought yesterday.

" Let's take her outside. " He said putting the collar on the puppy and attached the rope to the collar.

Jisung was so ready to follow Hyunjin everywhere he wanted to brings the puppy too and Minho was so ready to follow wherever Jisung was going.

" Oh, Seungmin-ah. You wanna join? " Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin who seems like he was kneeling while dozing out stood up.

" Er.. That's okay. I think i'll just stay here. " Seungmin said while smiling nervously.

Hyunjin tilted his head.

" Are you sure? "

Seungmin nodded.

" Yes. I'm kind of tired so just stay here. " He said satting down on the sofa.

Hyunjin nodded in understatement.  
" Okay then.. You can watch the TV if you want to. " He said before walking towards the exit while bringing the puppy with him.

Seungmin watched as the puppy cutely ran towards the door with Hyunjin. She's so cute, Seungmin needed to admit. But Hyunjin was like seriously ignoring him? He really didn't want to think this way but he's not a little bit jealous of how Hyunjin gave so many attention to her.

He decided not to think about it and just turn on the TV. Then, he was startled by someone suddenly lie beside him. He turned his head to see Minho smiling. Seungmin did his best to keep his cool face.  
" You're not joining them? " Seungmin asked with a slight cold tone.

Minho hummed, thinking.  
" Nah. I'm such a kind-hearted brother you know? Of course i'll stay here with you. " He said smirking.

Seungmin rolled his eyes coldly.

" Hey. You're jealous, aren't you? " Minho asked in a sudden.

Seungmin furrowed his eyesbrow, but his eyes didn't move from the TV.  
" No. Why would i get jealous by a dog? " He asked.

Minho chuckled. Reading Seungmin sure is fun. Seungmin probably would follow Hyunjin everywhere even if he can't walk, he won't 'Stay at home' just because he's tired.

" You cannot lie to your brother~ " Minho said with a teasing tone while watching the TV as well. This time it was Seungmin who looked at him.

" Just.. Just a bit.. " He mumbled out.

Statisfied, Minho smiled. Well he saw this coming.

" I-I mean.. if you're in my situation, you would feel that way too. " He said while blushing a bit. He felt so helpless being jealous by a dog.

That last sentence that Seungmin blurted out got his atttention, he looked at Seungmin.  
" Of course i will. " He simply answered without getting embarrassed at all.

Seungmin bit the side of his bottom lip.

" If you're me, what would you do? " He asked nervously while looking away.

" I would tell him? " Minho answered while lifting one eyebrow, as if the answer was so obvious.

Seungmin looked at Minho with a flustered expression. Minho rolled his eyes, his brother really need to learn more about these kind of thing. He cannot blame him though, since this was the first time Seungmin ever liked someone.

Seungmin shook his head quickly while walking away. Minho could only sigh.

_'Well.. he will tell him sooner or later anyway.'_

☔☔☔

Hyunjin and Jisung finally arrived home with the brown puppy following them from behind. The house was quiet. Jisung got a text from Minho a minutes ago, saying that he'll go home first. Minho said he left Seungmin because he was asleep while waiting for them to come home.

Jisung and Hyunjin approached the sofa to find Seungmin already asleep there.

" See? " Jisung said while pointing at Hyunjin.

" See what? " Hyunjin asked while having the puppy in his hand.

" He must be jealous of this cute thing. " Jisung said while pointing at the little puppy. Hyunjin scoffed.

" He's not a child anymore. Beside, why should he be jealous of this cute puppy? " Hyunjin asked while bumping his nose to the puppy's nose. Jisung rolled his eyes. He walked towards their room to play game, leaving Hyunjin with the sleeping Seungmin.

Hyunjin did believe that Seugmin wasn't jealous, but now that he think about it again, he actually wished that Seungmin would at least be a little bit jealous. Instead of childish, he thought that it would be so cute. He lightly placed the puppy on the floor and sat beside Seungmin who was sleeping.

Now Hyunjin was questioning why wouldn't Seungmin just lie down. He was sleeping in a sitting position, his head was hanging to the side, it doesn't seems comfortable. Slowly Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin's head, moving it down so it was resting on Hyunjin's lap. Hyunjin thanked the god for not making Seungmin awake.

Hyunjin stared at Seungmin's sleeping face as he played with his brown locks. He started to smiled at the thought of Seungmin being jealous. Maybe he should make Seungmin even more jealous if he really was. He tried to hold back a chuckle when he saw Seungmin's eyes twitched. Slowly, Seungmin's eyes fluttered open.

Seungmin flustered when he realized he was sleeping on Hyunjin's lap. He was about to get up but Hyunjin pushed him down.

" It's okay. You can rest here. You said you're tired, right? " Hyunjin said while smiling innocently.

Seungmin giggled nervously, he felt bad for lying but he still cannot tell him the truth. It was too embarrassing.

Right then, Hyunjin's evil side suddenly overtake him. He saw the puppy walked towards the sofa, Hyunjin smiled to her while offer her an opened arm. The puppy happily jumped towards them, landing lightly on Seungmin's chest.

Seungmin tensed a bit while staring sharply at the puppy. Hyunjin was so ready to chuckled, so what's Jisung said was true. Hyunjin got another thing in his mind.  
" I love her. " He bluntly said and Seungmin quickly shot him a look.

" Hm? " Hyunjin smiled while pretending to be clueless of what his sentence affected Seungmin.

" Nothing. " Seungmin said while moving the puppy away, about to get up but he was stopped by Hyunjin's loud laugh. Seungmin looked at him, confused.

" You're so cute. " Hyunjin said while squeezing Seugmin's cheeks.

Seungmin slapped his hands away.

" Seungmin is jealous of a puppy~ " Hyunjin said in a teasing tone.

Seungmin bit his lips, holding back embarrassment.

" Seungmin-ah. You know there's no way i love puppy more than you right? " Hyunjin said while giving Seungmin a smile. Seungmin was still blushing.

" Well i know but can't i be jealous? " He said with a pouting tone.

Hyunjin just kept smiling seeing Seungmin's attitude.  
" Fine. I'm sorry... " Hyunjin said while leaning down, giving Seungmin a peck on his lips.

Seungmin got up and tried to hide his smile.

" You think that's enough? " He asked while looking away, a little bit embarrassed and relieved that he said it. In the other hand Hyunjin got a little surprised.

He grabbed Seungmin's chin to make him face him and started kissing him. Seungmin's heart beat even faster as Hyunjin push him down to the sofa so Hyunjin was on top of him. Seungmin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin and moaned quietly as he Hyunjin started licking and nibbling on Seungmin's bottom lips gently.

" Hyunjin-ah... "

Hyunjin swore he would do anything just to hear Seungmin call out his name again.

But any of their action was stopped when they heard a door opened.

" Seungmin-ah, Minho told you to not go home.. late.. " Jisung stopped talking when he saw Seungmin and Hyunjin. Jisung walked back into his room and slammed the door close.

" Continue whatever you guys were doing! " He screamed from his room.

Hyunjin put on a bored expression while Seungmin was already covering his face in embarrassment.

_'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_


	17. Chapter 16 : HJASMR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Stop.. looking at me. "
> 
> " I can't take my eyes off you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now..  
> Finally  
> The chapter you've been waiting for(most probably)
> 
> BUT(T)!  
> If you are not comfortable with mature content or something you can just skip this chapter i mean.. it's not a very important chapter or anything(i mean- I WANT THE SMUT TOO OKAY?)
> 
> But anyway  
> Please go on

Seungmin took his bag.

" Can't you just stay here for today? " Hyunjin asked, half whining.

Seungmin sighed.  
" I can't. You heard Jisung. Hyung told me not to go home late. " He said while started walking away.

" Please..? I'll tell Minho-hyung. " He said while clasping his hands together and pouting his bottom lips, pleading.

Seungmin put on a troubled expression. He scratched the back of his head.

" I'll put my puppy in Jisung's room. " He said while raising his eyebrows.

Seungmin gulped dryly.  
" U-um.. Let me ask him.. " Seungmin said as he pulled out his phone.

" Yay! " Hyunjin cheered while hugging Seungmin tightly.

Seungmin put on a bored expression, he's not even sure yet if Minho will let him or not.

Just when Seungmin about to make a call, his phone rings. It was from Minho.

_**" Seungmin-ah? "** _

" What a coincidence. I was about to call you. " Seungmin said while getting back, sitting on the sofa.

_**" Yaa~~ I heard from Jisung. "** _

Hyunjin tilted his head when he saw Seungmin started to blush. He can't hear what Minho was saying in the phone, he's not loud like Jisung when making phone call.

_**" But Seungmin.. You must remember... You're a minor. "** _

Seungmin frowned. He was about to say something like "I didn't say i wanted to do anything like that." but Minho added.

_**" You're a minor so that makes you a fast learner and i am proud of you. You have to remember that. "** _

Seungmin clicked his tongue, when he thought his brother was about to say something wise. He still wonders why does he need to have a brother like Minho.

" So i can stay here for tonight? " Seungmin asked, being straight forward.

_**" Sure. Yo. I recommend you to not go all the way for now because you're still a virgin, you know? And also if Hyunjin is forcing himself on you just- "** _

" Bye. " Seungmin said before directly hang up with an annoyed expression. Hyunjin looked at him with a confused expression.

" Is everything okay? " He asked.

" Of course! " Seungmin quickly answered while blushing a bit.  
 _'Okay.. Seungmin, don't listen to whatever your brother was saying..'_

☔☔☔

[At night, in Hyunjin's room]

Hyunjin and Seungmin wasn't asleep just yet. They were talking about random things and now Hyunjin was checking his channel while Seungmin took a chair and sat beside him.

Something finally popped up in Seungmin's head.  
" Hyunjin-ah. What happen to that one request? " He asked out of the blue.

Hyunjin took a look at him with the corner of his eyes before getting back to his PC.  
" W-What about it? "

Finally realizing what he just said, he mentally facepalmed.

" I- I mean.. You said you'll do it soon. " He said while covering his hand with one hand.  
 _'Way to go Seungmin. Now go kill yourself.'_

" That.. I can't do it alone. " Hyunjin said while fully looked into Seungmin's eyes. Seungmin widen his eyes while his face gets redder, but he couldn't took his eyes off Hyunjin. He was silently so glad that he really put the puppy inside Jisung's room.

" Y-You need.. my.. help.. " Seungmin stated and Hyunjin nodded.

" Honestly.. I've been trying to make the ASMR these past few days but it doesn't sounds good.. " He said while laughing nervously.

Seungmin took a deep breath, he didn't know that his foolishness will bring them here.  
" What kind of help do you need? " Seungmin asked, trying to be straight-forward, but his heart was beating like crazy just to ask something like that.

" It's okay.. It can wait a little longer. " Hyunjin said smiling nervously, about to shut the computer down.

Suddenly, there was this feeling inside Seungmin. Anger?

He grabbed Hyunjin's hand preventing him from shutting the computer down.

" No. "

Hyunjin look at him with a widen eyes, a bit surprised by his sudden change of expression. He tried chuckling, but it came out nervously.

" Really.. It's okay.. "

Seungmin shook his head.

" Why are you so afraid? I mean we make out a few times.. and this evening... If Jisung didn't came out of his room we probably had gone further. " Seungmin said before embarrassment started to crept it's way to his face.

They both stayed silent for a while before Hyunjin finally smiled.  
" You can never stop surprising me. " Hyunjin said before he leaned in to kiss Seungmin.

Seungmin gladly kissed back. Hyunjin was the one who broke the kiss and looked at him.  
" Have you ever done this to anyone? " Hyunjin asked.

" Done what..? " Seungmin asked while blushing, he knew but he wanted to make sure.

" Sucking people off. "

Hyunjin laughed when Seungmin chocked on his own spit. But Seungmin shook his head.

" Then, are you sure you can do it? " Hyunjin asked while smirking, getting back to his usual self.

Seungmin blushed while glaring at him.

" What?! Hah! How hard would it be? " Seungmin said, crossing his arms while trying to give his best cocky smile.

" I mean i don't wanna guide you as we record. " Hyunjin said, teasing again.

With that, Seungmin's face burnt with embarrassment and anger. He suddenly got under Hyunjin desk, making Hyunjin startle.

" H-Hey. We're doing this now? " Hyunjin asked.

" You think? " Seungmin asked, his anger was taking over his embarrassment.

" Just start recording already. " Seungmin said as he boldly unbuckle Hyunjin's belt.

Getting surprised by the sudden encounter, he foolishly started the voice recording.

" Do-Don't hurt me okay? " Hyunjin teased him one more time but this time with a nervous tone, trying to not getting too excited. Just the sight of Seungmin under his desk right now was already turning him on.

" I know what i'm doing. " Seungmin said before shyly unzipping Hyunjin's jeans. Sungmin did say that but his mind was going blank when he finally reached out to pull down Hyunjin's boxers. He nearly gasped when Hyunjin's already erected cock got revealed.

" You're being too cocky.. " Seungmin mumbled.

" Shut up and just do it already.. " Hyunjin said as he covered his face using his left hand.

Seungmin still couldn't believe their situation right now as he take Hyunjin's cock using his hand and started rubbing up and down, setting a slow pace. He was stealing gaze from under his eyelashes to see if Hyunjin gave any reaction. Which turned out Hyunjin was staring at him, Seungmin couldn't help but looked away.

Seungmin gulped thickly as he took Hyunjin into his mouth. He needed to admit he was surprisingly having trouble take him whole, but he still did it anyway. Hyunjin groaned when Seungmin gagged. it sent shivers down Seungmin's spine. Seungmin started to set a pace, starting slow.

Hyunjin shut his eyes close, Seungmin's mouth felt better than he ever imagined. He placed his right hand on Seungmin's brown lock, gripping it gently and was amused by how Seungmin was reacted by it. Seungmin started to suck harder. Hyunjin moan got louder, ringing in Seungmin's ears.

He have been a big fan of Hyunjin's voice because it is very calming and gentle, but he never imagine lewd noises made by him would sounds this addictive in his ears. He starting to gain confident and speed up his pace, wanting to hear more. His curious eyes gaze up to look at Hyunjin, still staring at him but this time his mouth was hang open as he chant out words that Seungmin cannot understand.

Suddenly, he felt Hyunjin's grip on his hair got harder. It's a pleasurable pain. He felt Hyunjin pushed and pulled his head, setting a faster pace. He shut his eyes as he whimpered softly, tears started to fall from his eyes. He started to feel his lower region getting uncomfortable, but he couldn't focus on anything right now but Hyunjin using his mouth.

He knew Hyunjin wouldn't last long when he heard him moaning louder.

" Fuck.. Seungmin.. " He moaned out his name(that he will need to edit out later). Seungmin's whimpered again when Hyunjin called out his name.

He came all over Seungmin's face with a shudder. Seungmin slowly opened his eyes and tried to wipe his tears away together with Hyunjin's cum.

" S-Sorry.. " Hyunjin stopped the recording before taking a tissue and joined Seungmin, sitting on the floor. He wipe Seungmin's tears away, his cheeks then nose. But before he could even wipe the side of Seungmin's lips, he licked it while looking at Hyunjin in the eyes.

Hyunjin inhale sharply and sighed.  
" Did you do that on purpose, because i'm so sure you are. " Hyunjin said, but then he realized Seungmin was putting on a nervous expression. That was when Hyunjin realized Seungmin got an erection.

Seungmin was about to get up but Hyunjin stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

" You're gonna walk around with that? "

" I'll take care of it myself. " Seungmin said while looking away blushing.

Hyunjin smirked.

" Don't be shy~ "

Seungmin hid under the desk while covering his face.  
" No. No way! "

Seungmin knew that Hyunjin's face was close to him when he felt Hyunjin's breathe hitting his hands. Hyunjin grabbed both Seungmin's wrist and pulled it down revealing Seungmin's face. He kissed him and quickly slide his tongue into Seungmin, drawing a soft moan from him.

Hyunjin broked the kiss when Seungmin's breathing started to get heavy and back away. Seungmin finally crawled out nervously. Hyunjin sat down while gesturing Seungmin to come his way, so he did.

" Sit here. " Hyunjin said patting his legs.

It's embarrassing but Seungmin knew he can't deny it so he just did. He rested his hands on Hyunjin's shoulder, balancing himself. Seungmin could only looked away as Hyunjin pull down his pants and boxers, all the way down. He was about to complain when Hyunjin grab his cock, he gasped. Hyunjin's hand felt warm.

" I does this to myself and it feels good.. " Hyunjin said as he rub the tip using his thumb.

Seungmin shuddered while constantly moaning 'wait'. Hyunjin was totally lost in Seungmin's sweet moans. He started to wonder how hot it'll sound when he scream his name as Hyunjin wreck him. But of course Hyunjin would need to wait a little bit longer for them to go further.

Hyunjin's free hand started wondering under Seungmin's shirt, touching the skin he had been wondering how soft it is. He rubbed Seungmin's nipple using his thumb in a circling motion making Seungmin shudder.

Hyunjin was again staring at Seungmin's face, mesmerized. Seungmin closed Hyunjin's eyes while groaning.

" Stop.. looking at me. " He said in between his gasps and moans.

Hyunjin moved his hand away.  
" I can't take my eyes off you. " He said while smiling.

Seungmin could only whimper in defeat.

" Hey.. Seungmin. Tell me what you want me to do. " Hyunjin whispered to his left ear, sending shivers down Seungmin's spine.

Hyunjin already stopped moving his hand, wanting to hear Seungmin's request. Seungmin trembling hand touched Hyunjin's lips.

" Do you want me to kiss you? " He asked, but Seungmin shook his head.

" Can you.. use your mouth? " Seungmin asked, rather boldly.

Hyunjin was surprised but then smirked. He gestured Seungmin to get off his legs, which Seungmin did. He sat on the floor instead, back leaning on Hyunjin's bed.

Hyunjin leaned down, he quickly started licking Seugmin's throbbing cock and making the other boy threw his head to the bed behind him. The next thing he knew was he's already fully inside Hyunjin's mouth and he couldn't even think anymore.

Hyunjin started sucking and bopping his head faster. Hyunjin knew that Seungmin was already on edge when he heard his moan turned into whimper.

" H-Hyunjin.. Hyunjin.. " Seungmin constantly chant Hyunjin's name which was a music in his ears.

" H-Hyunjin.. N-No.. i'm- " Seungmin couldn't even spit out a full sentence but he kept pushing Hyunjin's head away. That was when he came inside Hyunjin's mouth.

Hyunjin got up and look at him. Only this and Seungmin already looked so wrecked, he was panting hard but then he widen his eyes and looked at Hyunjin.

" I-I told you! Spit it out! " He said while lightly slapped Hyunjin's face.

But Hyunjin swallowed it instead. Seungmin blushed brightly and screamed.

" Are you crazy?! " He said while hitting his head constantly.

Hyunjin laughed while defending his head.

Seungmin tried to get up, he wanted to take a tissue because he felt disgusting right now but then his legs felt like jelly. Hyunjin laughed even louder while handing him a box of tissues.

Seungmin glared at him and wiped himself. He crawled his way to the trash can and threw the tissues away. Before he could crawl his way back, he felt a strong arm lifting him up.

" Wh-what are you doing? " Seungmin asked, being defensive.

" I'm just bringing you to the bed so you can rest, being the great boyfriend i am. " He said while carrying him to the bed, he covered him with his blanket.

" You're not sleeping? " Seubgmin asked with a slightly sad tone, but he tried his best to put on a black expression.

" I need to edit the audio. " He said while pointing at his computer.

" You can do that later, can't you? " Seungmin asked while his hand playing with Hyunjin's blanket.

Hyunjin swore he could squeal right there like an annoying little girl but he joined in the bed instead. He couldn't hide the smile that played on his lips.

Seungmin was about to told him not to look at him but then Hyunjin shut him up by saying " I love you. "

Seungmin sighed and smiled in defeat.  
" I love you too. " He said before Hyunjin came closer and hugged him.

They both fell asleep

** Bonus **

" So you've decided her name? " Seungmin asked as they walk towards the bus stop.

Hyunjin nodded.  
" Seungji. Cute right? " Hyunjin asked while smiling brightly.

Seungmin smiled and nodded. That's a cute name but for some reason, why does he felt like that name is taken from somewhere...

Maybe it's just his imagination


	18. Chapter 17 : Dear Diary - Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You can just call me Felix. " He said while smiling nervously.
> 
> " Yongbok is easier. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i'm back💖  
> Sorry i've been very inactive but things have been going busy  
> But hey i'm back with A LOT of chapter

The living room filled with chatting noises and laughs. This week they are having a sleepover at Jeongin's house. Jeongin got a very kind parents to let the whole squad had a sleepover there.

" Now when i think about it again... " Chan suddenly said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

" We all know story about how Seungmin and Hyunjin became couple, how Minho and Jisung became a couple. But what about Felix and Changbin? " Chan asked.

Changbin and Felix were couples since the first time they met them and be friends with them. The only person who know about them, was Jeongin and Seungmin who was in the same class as them and witness something in the past.

Long story short. The rest of the squad never know and never ask about them.

Felix chuckled while looking at Changbin, asking for a permission. Changbin nodded.

" Okay, story time.. "

☔☔☔

  
**Few months ago**

Felix ran towards his class through the empty hall. Only the sound od his footsteps that was heard. When he finally found his class, he knocked and opened the door. But it was already too late, the teacher was already there.

" I-I'm sorry. " Was the only thing he said while clasping his hand together.

" Wait. You're the new student aren't you? " The teacher asked.

" Oh, yes, i am. " He said.

" And your name is Lee Yongbok, right? " The teacher asked again.

" Felix.. " Felix mumbled quietly.

" Huh? "

" Nothing. " Felix said while chuckling nervously.

" Then, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmate. " The teacher said.

Felix took a deep breath.  
" Hello. Good morning everyone. My name is Lee Yongbok. I'm 18 years old and I moved here from Australia." He said slowly before bowing. He could hear people whispering and giggling a bit. He believed that it must be because his weird korean pronounciation.

Felix got orange hair. He's not too tall and not too short and also he got a pretty round face(which he personally think too chubby). And he got freckles. He usually cover them with makeups but because he's late he didn't this time.

" Okay. Thank you Lee Yongbok. Now take your seat. " The teacher said.

Felix looked around the room before he spotting two empty seat. One of them was in the front(an alone seat) while the other one was beside a boy. He walked towards him because he might need his help later, so he better make friends.

He placed his bag on his seat and took a sit. He realized the boy was staring at him, so he looked back. He gave him a smile but the other boy looked unamused, he got back to his book.

_'What was that..?'_

[Lunch Time]

The bell rung. The teacher left the class and students started to leave too. His new seatmate also stood up, Felix took a deep breath once, he'll try once again.

" Hello. May i know your name..? " Felix asked while smiling.

The boy looked at him, again with his bored expression. Felix decided to think that maybe it is just how he always look at people. He opened his mouth but someone already called him from behind.

" Hey. Changbin, you're coming? "

The boy named Changbin turned around to look at his friends.

" Sorry. Buddy. I gotta go. " He said before walking away leaving Felix.

Changbin walked out the class with his friends. Some of his friends look at Felix, some of them smirked which Felix found weird. Seems like Changbin is one of those delinquent.

But he shouldn't quickly decide that Changbin is bad like them. Maybe they are just friends, it's not like Changbin surely is a delinquent.

[Changbin]

" Hey. Don't tell me you're going to hang out with that fag. "

" He was only asking for my name. " Changbin said sighing.

" Oh my god. Changbin, i can sense a big vibe of gayness around that boy. "

Changbin rolled his eyes.  
" Whatever. "

One of the taller guy hit his shoulder.  
" Just keep this in mind, if he really is aftering your ass, don't call us for help. " He said before they all laugh.

Changbin could only sigh again.

After lunch time, which Felix spent alone in class eating bread, the bell rung. His seatmate was back and he was so ready to embarrass himself once again.

" So.. your name is..? " He asked directly, this time getting more confidence.

Changbin didn't even look at him. Felix blinked and sighed, he gave up and look at the teacher teaching.

" Seo Changbin. "

Felix smiled.

" Lee Yongbok. " Changbin added.

Felix quickly frowned.  
" You can just call me Felix. " He said while smiling nervously.

" Yongbok is easier. " Changbin stated while taking down notes.

_'_ _NO_ _.'_

☔☔☔

  
The next day, Felix walked towards his class while looking down. This time he managed to put on a thin foundation.

When he arrived outside his class, he saw someone stood in front if him. He looked up to see Changbin. Changbin is surprisingly shorter than him. Felix looked away and just enters the class.

" What is this? I thought you're my fan. You keep asking my name yesterday. " Changbin said with an unamused tone and expression.

" Wh-. Excuse.. me? Since when..? " Felix asked with a disgusted expression. They barely know each other and Changbin is already getting to his nerve.

First, his attitude  
Second,

" Lee Yongbok. " Changbin said while walking inside the class first.

Second, he won't stop calling him Yongbok and also the fact that he hangs out with delinquent. Felix had been thinking about that lately. Changbin does looks dark and intimidating, but that fact just makes Felix a little bit sad.

Felix walked towards his seat where Changbin already sat beside it. But Felix was beside the window, which mean Changbin need to move so he can sit. Felix stood there for a few seconds, but then Changbin did nothing and just started playing with his phone(or maybe he's doing it on purpose)

Felix clear his throat. Changbin looked up giving a '???' expression.

" How am i gonna go to my seat? " Felix asked while lifting his eyebrow.

" You can go from under the table. " He said while putting a poker face.

Felix inhale and exhale, trying his best to not scream. This person was clearly trying to make him mad. He did anyway, before more people get into the class. He crawl down and get under the table. It was pretty hard for him since he's pretty tall.

Right the time when he's about to sit down, Changbin get up from his seat to throw something in the trash. Not like Felix care, Changbin just freaking tricked him. Felix could only pull his hair in frustration.

When Changbin got back to his seat, they both stayed silent until the lesson starts. It was math class and the teacher started teaching.

" Okay. Then i will make a group homework. " He said before the students started groaning, including Felix.

" How many person in one group? " Somebody asked while raising their hand.

" Three persons. " The teacher said.

After that, the teacher let the students choose their groups. While people was busy choosing their groups, Felix keep analyzing people. He really hope that he won't end up with Changbin or one of those delinquent.

Then he realized that Changbin was already group with one of them. Changbin got 4 friends so he only got one person in his group, he needed one more person. Changbin too, looked around the class. Then, he turned to Felix and met eyes with him.

Felix wanna look away but for some reason he couldn't. They stared at each other for a few second before Changbin looked away. Felix mentally sighed.

 _'Thank god.'_ He thought.

" Okay. Everyone got their group? Now read out your members. "

Felix bit his lips as he hear people reading out their group members, hoping that other people chooses him. But so far nobody did.

Changbin stood up to speak out his.  
" Seo Changbin, Park Jaebin, Lee Yongbok. " He said before sitting. Jaebin looked at him with a 'What the fuck?' look while Felix widen his eyes.

In this situation Felix felt thankful because he thought he won't get a group. But he still didn't like the fact of being in the same group as him.

[Lunch Time]

Jaebin walked to their seat, specifically towards Changbin.  
" Seriously?! Why do you bring him with us?! " He asked.

 _'I can hear you big guy.'_ Felix thought while putting on a bored expression.

" Let's do the homework later today in the library. " Changbin said.

Felix nearly snorted when Jaebin stormed his way back to his seat.  
" I am not coming. Do it yourself. " He said as he storms away.

Changbin only shrugged as he started eating his sandwich while Felix had a lunch box. Changbin looked at his food.

" You eat healthy food today. You only had bread yesterday. " Changbin said while keep eating his sandwich.

Felix looked at him while starting eating.  
" My mom is busy yesterday. " He said.

Changbin didn't give any reply and just walked towards the trash can to throw away the sandwich wrapper. Felix just looked at him a shook his head slowly.

_'What a weird person.'_

He continued eating, but then he realized something.  
_'Dear diary,_  
_How the fuck did he know i had bread yesterday?'_


	19. Chapter 18 : Dear Diary - Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Why?! It's ugly. My parents just make that before i move here. "
> 
> Changbin ruffled his hair and smirked.  
> " It's cute. "

" That means.. He was giving you a lot of attention then. " Minho said while smirking playfully.

Felix smiled shyly.

" I know. He's the sweetest! " He said while hugging Changbin tightly. Changbin could only roll his eyes.

" And then what happened? " Chan asked while cupping his cheeks, ready to hear.

☔☔☔

  
[After School]

Felix followed Changbin to the school library. Felix is not a big fan of library but looked around in awe because the school got a really big library. Changbin sat on one of the table, Felix joined in sitting across him.

Changbin took out his math books and pencil case, placing them on the table. Felix did too. He opened his book and bit his bottom lip. There is so many of them that they need to do, thank god the teacher gave them a whole week to finish it.

Changbin started to give Felix his part and started to do his. Felix just keep staring at his book, don't know what to do.

" You don't know how to do them, do you? " Changbin asked while looking at him.

Felix shook his head in confidence.  
" Nope. Math is useless anyway. " He said.

Changbin sighed.

" I figured. You never even pay attention in math class anyway. " He said while rolling his eyes.

Felix glared at him and took out his phone to play games.

" Then, because you're so clever, you'll do all of that by yourself? " He said while smile smugly.

Changbin shrugged.

" Kay. " He said calmly. Felix looked at him in reflect and lose his game.

" Seriously? "

Changbin just nodded.

" So i can go home? " Felix stood up.

" Nope. "

Felix blinked.  
" Why? You'll do it yourself right? "

Changbin inhale and exhale calmly. He looked up at Felix.  
" You're staying here until i'm done. " He said before getting back to his work.

" What?! Hell no! " Felix shouted. Changbin kicked his knee to shut him up before they got kicked out. Felix flinched and about to punch him but Changbin caught Felix's fist easily.

Felix groaned and sat down.  
" Fine. When will you get it finish? " He asked while folding his arms together.

Changbin hummed.  
" Not sure. But i'm gonna get it all done today. " He said calmly.

Felix choked on air.  
" What? Are you serious? The teacher gave one week for this homework. We at least need to _fucking_ stay until night to get this done. " He said while gritting his teeth.

" I don't like pilling up my works. So i'll get it done today. " He said.

Felix groaned loudly.  
_'This is gonna be a long day..'_

_☔☔☔_

  
Felix flutter his eyes open. He quickly turned around to look at the wall clock. It was already 8 at night.

" Argh! Changbin are you done? " But then he stopped when he saw Changbin fell asleep. His books is not on the table anymore.

_'He is done..?'_

He suddenly felt bad for sleeping. He sighed before looking at him.  
_'He is pretty handsome..'_ He quickly shook his head.  
_'What_ _are you thinking?! Wake him up now!'_

He wanted to shake his shoulder to wake him up but for some reason he felt so confused right now. Instead of doing what his head says, he followed his heart instead and brushed Changbin's bangs off his face.

Now that he got a closer look, Changbin has a really great features. He was taken aback when he saw Changbin's eyes twitched. He quickly backed away and call out for him.

" Changbin.. " He called out softly.

Changbin slowly got up and looked around. He rubbed his eyes.  
" Sorry. " He said with a husky voice, seems like he's still sleepy.

" No. I'm the one who fall asleep first. " He said while standing up.

" And did you just call my name? " Changbin asked, his face was already back to it's usual poker face.

" Uh... Yes? " Felix answered.

Changbin shook his head while standing up. He walked pass Felix.

" I'm older than you. " He said while patting Felix's shoulder.

Felix stood there, jaw dropped.  
_'I need to freaking call this scumbag Hyung?'_

But Felix didn't want to waste any time anymore. It's late and he needed to go home. So, he followed Changbin from behind. They both reached the school gate.

" There is no bus at this time. " Changbin said.

" I.. don't really ride bus. " He said while taking out his phone to call someone.

" Oh.. of course. " Changbin said rolling his eyes. He looked a little pissed.

After talking to his phone, he looked at Changbin that was about to walk away.

" Hyung. Where are you going? " Felix asked while walking towards him.

" Going home. " Changbin said while keep walking, but Felix keep following him from behind.

" You're going to walk? Is your house far away? " He asked while grabbing Changbin's wrist, not letting him walk any further.

" Yes, it is. But i'm not rich like you. I got no private driver to bring me anywhere at anytime. " He clicked his tongue.

At that exact time, a car arrived infront of them. Felix's driver was close by.

" I.. can drive you home for today. " He said while smiling. He still felt bad for being the reason they are here so late.

" No. " But Changbin refused quickly.

Felix frowned.  
" Come on. I don't like to owe people. " He whined.

Changbin was a little bit surprised back then since Felix is more honest than he thought he was.

" Fine. " He gave in.

Felix smiled cheerfully while opening the door for Changbin. Changbin got inside and Felix sat beside him. Changbin told the driver his address and they both stay in silence on the rest of the road.

When they finally arrived at Changbin's house. Felix look at his house in wonder. He got a simple house, it looks comfortable. Changbin got off the car, Felix too. He decided to sent him to the front of his house.

" I'm not a girl, you don't need to do this. " He said while sighing.

Felix giggled. Changbin took out his door key and unlock the door.

" Okay, thanks. Yongbokkie. " Changbin said, purposely calling him his korean name, even adding a nickname at the back.

Felix glared at him this time.  
" Can you stop calling me that? " He asked while folding his arms together.

Changbin shook his head.  
" No. " He simply said.

Felix bit his lips.  
" Why?! It's ugly. My parents just make that before i move here. " He said looking away.

But the next thing Changbin did made him surprised. Changbin ruffled his hair and smirked.  
" It's cute. " He said.

Felix blushed. He hoped that it was too dark for Changbin to see.

" Goodnight Yongbokkie. " He said before entering his house.

Felix was left confused.  
Seems like they are soon going to be a good friend anyway.

[One week later]

The teacher was checking their group homework result. Everything was going fine until..

" Seo Changbin's group. Come to the front. " The teacher said.

They three walked to the front. Felix's heart was already thumping hard.

" All of these is Changbin's writing. Changbin, did you do all of this work by yourself? "

Changbin quickly shook his head.  
" No. They helped me. " He said.

Felix slightly widen his eyes.  
_'Oh god.'_

" Are you sure? " The teacher asked one more time.

" Er.. actually.. " Felix started. Jaebin and Changbin quickly look at him.

" I didn't do it, because i don't know how. " Felix said.

" Jaebin? " The teacher asked him, but Jaebin quickly answered with a lie.

" I did help, he just write the whole thing again because i have bad writing. " Jaebin said confidently. Felix could only mentally roll his eyes knowing Jaebin was spitting lies. He got hard time believing he really thought Changbin as his friend.

After hearing their answer, the teacher nodded.

" Okay. But i will need a proof from you, Park Jaebin. " She said while writing one of the questions in the math book on the white board. Felix couldn't help but smiled a bit knowing so well that Jaebin was fucked.

The teacher handed Jaebin the marker and he could only take it and scratch his head. He stood there, staring at the question for one solid minute.

" Is there a problem Jaebin? " The teacher asked in a slight sarcastic tone.

" Um.. I forgot how to do it. " He said.

" Outside the class. Now. " The teacher said.

" Okay.. " He said in defeat before walking away, exiting the class with his head down.

Felix giggled.

" And you. "

Felix quickly swallow his giggles and looked at the teacher with a nervous eyes.

" I'll let you go this time because you're being honest. But next time, pay attention in my class. " She said smiling.

Felix's face lid up with a smile.

" Thank you. " He said while bowing.

With that, they both walked towards their seat. Felix finally want to pay attention, but when he was about to write down note. He felt Changbin's piercing gaze on him.

" What? " He whispered.

Changbin was resting his chin on his hand.  
" Why are you so honest? " He asked.

Felix blinked a few times, looks like he was confused by Changbin's question. But he still answers anyway.  
" I don't know..? I just did. " He said.

Just like usual, Changbin didn't respond and just continue looking at his book. Felix shrugged and continues taking down notes.

 _'Dear diary,_  
_He is weird..'_


	20. Chapter 19 : Dear Diary - Next Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You use foundation to cover your freckles right? Why? "

" Okay.. so we heard about how you two know each other.. So how do you realize that you have feelings for Changbin? " Chan asked again.

Felix could only chuckle because of his curiosity. But of course he'll tell them, since Changbin was curious as well.

" Okay.. so it was 1 month after we met. "

☔☔☔

  
" Good morning hyung! "

The still not-so-crowded class was suddenly filled by Felix's loud voice when Changbin step a foot into the class. Felix's eyes happily followed Changbin as he walked up to his seat.

Changbin sat beside Felix and just hummed as an answer. Felix still smile brightly.

In fact, he already became used to to Changbin's cold attitude. At first, he hated him for that but then he realized that it is just his natural attitude. After a lot of fight and quarrel they got through, they finally became friends. It is still a mystery how they can be friends.

Felix was aware about Changbin's "friends" being unhappy about how he's close with Felix. Though, he didn't care and keep getting closer and closer to him.

" Hyung. Let's have a sleepover today. " He offered out of nowhere since tomorrow will be Sunday.

Changbin answered with a hum.

" Yay! My house? " Felix asked.

" Um.. let's just come to my house... " Changbin said with a slightly nervous tone.

" Ohh.. Okay! " He answered. He got no problem where to have the sleepover as long as he can hang out with Changbin.

Beside, he understands that Changbin felt a little bit uncomfortable in Felix's house because he got a big house. So, they only had sleepover in Felix house once.

Felix took out his phone and headset. He shuffled his playlist and started humming the song, but then he felt Changbin tugging his headset off.

He was about to complain before Changbin attached the right side of his headset to Felix's right ear. Changbin didn't say anything though. Felix smiled for the thousand times.

He felt very happy. He just feels special and proud that Changbin is his friend. Changbin seems like ghd kind of person that would act cold in front of people, so he's just proud.

After they go with their school routine, it was time for the sleepover. Felix told Changbin that he prepared anything. Outfit, snacks, and chargers. Felix was so prepared for this already because he know Changbin won't reject him.

They both took a bus instead of having Felix driver drive him to Changbin's house because Changbin told him he prefers the bus. Felix doesn't mind though.

When they both arrives at Changbin's house. He quickly unlock the door so both of them can get inside. Changbin greeted his mom and dad, so did Felix while bowing. Earning a smile from her.

Changbin's parents were home. Last time they weren't. It's not like Felix mind, but he just felt a bit nervous with them around. But he's happy that his parents is kind. He's still confused where did Changbin get his attitude from.

His parents were in the kitchen, eating. Felix was about to sit on the sofa before Changbin's mother called him.

" Yongbo- *cough* Felix. Did you had lunch? " She asked.

Felix chuckled. She always did that, but she really tried her best to call him Felix. Unlike Changbin who keep on calling him Yongbokkie. Not that he mind though.

" Not yet.. but i bring snacks with me. " Felix said while pointing his bag.

She clicked his tongue while shaking his head.  
" That's not good for your health. You should eat a proper meal so you can stay handsome and tall. Unlike... " She said while looking at Changbin.

" Mom... " Changbin groaned while feeling his plate of rice with vegetables.

Both of his parents laughed.

" Anyway. Come here and join us. " Changbin's father said while pulling an empty chair beside him.

Felix nervously looked at Changbin. Changbin nodded. He awkwardly nodded too and joined in the table, Changbin's mom already prepared his plate with foods.

After they are done eating, Felix helped his mother doing the dishes. Felix was about to follow Changbin to his bedroom when his mother stopped him. Changbin told him to come later since he's going to take a bath first anyway.

She asked Felix to sit in the kitchen together with her.  
" Is everything okay? " Felix asked.

She smiled.  
" Everything's okay. I just want to ask.. what do you think about Changbin? " She asked while grinning.

Felix suddenly had the urge to blush, he didn't know why.  
" E-eh..? What do you mean? "

" You know what i mean~ Just tell me what you think about my son. " She said, teasing him.

Felix giggled shyly.  
" For me. I think he's kind. He might looks like he's a very cold person in the front but he's actually not. He's also very smart and brave. " He said. He wanted to continue on but Changbin's mother was smiling weirdly that he stopped.

" Why..? " He asked while chuckled nervously.

She looked around, even though there was only her and Felix in the kitchen.  
" Let me tell you something.. so you see.. Changbin never really have a close friend. Beside, if he do, they never come for sleepover. Plus, he's acting so soft towards you, i'm suspicious, are you both in relationship or something? " She asked with a slightly quieter voice.

Felix blushed again while scratching the back of his head  
" O-Oh.. really? I mean we are friends.. " He said with a slightly nervous tone.

" Are you sure it is not something more? " She asked while lightly hitting Felix's shoulder.

Felix shook his head quickly.

" Oh! And also one more thing. Remember when i always called you Yongbok? Do you know why i stopped? Because he tell not to. He said, 'Can you stop calling him that?'. " She said and that made Felix dropped his jaw completely.

He couldn't even find any word to say anymore. He thaned Changbin that he took bath quickly and call out for him.

He stood up.  
" I'm gonna go now. Hyung just called me. " He said smiling nervously before running away taking his bag with him and ran upstairs.

He entered Changbin's room and Changbin was already in his casual black shirt and black pants. He was sitting on the floor while playing something in his phone. Felix joined in on the floor as well.

" Give me your snack. " Changbin said.

Felix reached out inside his back and handed Changbin a bag of potato chip. But before Changbin could even hold the bag properly, Felix was startled by their hands brushing each other.

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows while taking the bag of potato chips from the floor before opening it and started eating.

Felix hit his chest.  
_'What_ _is wrong with me so suddenly?'_

His conversation with Changbin's mother was still lingering in his mind. He never thought of anything like that before though, having any romantic feeling towards Changbin. his friend.

Felix looked at Changbin who was playing video game while eating his potato chip. Changbin groaned because he need to constantly cleaned his hand with napkins everytime he wanted to touch his phone.

" Felix. Can you feed me for a while? I want to finish this stage. " He said while continued playing his game.

Felix mindlessly moved beside him and started to feed Changbin slowly.  
_'No no no_ _Felix._ _What are you thinking? He's a man. You're a man!!'_

Felix kept feeding Changbin with more potato chips slowly as he had a fight with his own mind. He was too lost in mind that he almost screamed when he felt Changbin suddenly sucked his thumb.

Changbin looked at Felix when he released his thumb as if he did nothing wrong.  
" What? There's seasoning left on your finger. " He said.

Felix was blushing so brightly but Changbin said nothing about it.

" Just feed me again. " Changbin said and Felix naively continued feeding him.

This time, he was focused on Changbin's mouth as it chew on the potato chips that Felix fed him. And he would be lying if be said he wasn't staring at how Changbin licked his lips constantly when there are seasoning left on his lips.

_'Fuck.'_

" Hey. Does it feels comfortable with foundation everytime? " Changbin asked out of nowhere. Felix tilted his head and completely stoping his action.

" What? "

Changbin finally finished the stage and looked at Felix.  
" You use foundation to cover your freckles right? Why? " He asked.

Felix scratched the back of his head, he wondered how did Changbin even realize even though he only show his freckles once.

" Well.. i look weird. " He said while smiling nervously.

" It suits you well though. " Changbin said while

Felix exhaled sharply.  
_'Dear diary_  
_I'm gay'_


	21. Chapter 20 : Dear Diary - Last Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Today you surprised me. You lied to me for the first time. "
> 
>  
> 
> " You can't hide anything from me, got it? "

" Oh my god everyone shut up did you guys had sex or something? " Chan quickly said making Jeongin choked on chips in the background.

" Of course not! But i can tell you about how i confessed. " Felix suggested.

" Oh sure! I wanna know how! " Chan cheered.

" Okay so.. one week after that.. "

☔☔☔

  
Felix waited in the class impatiently for Changbin. Even though they meet each other everyday, he still misses him everytime they needed to part away. Changbin has stopped completely from hanging with those delinquent which made Felix so happy.

And how Felix looked at Changbin was also different now since he realized his true feeling towards him. He also stopped hiding his freckles because Changbin told him it's cute. His diary turned from short to a novel everyday, filled about Changbin.

He brings his diary everywhere but he never let anybody see it. Because if anybody read what's inside, he's screwed.

Finally, Changbin showed up. Felix couldn't help but but his bottom lips. Just seeing Changbin every morning was able to make him feels all fluffy in his heart.

Changbin sat beside him and looked at him with one eyebrow lifted.  
" What? "

Felix chuckled.  
" Nothing. Just- Good morning. " He said while still smiling.

Changbin sighed.  
" Weirdo. "

Felix grinned.  
" But you're still here staying with me. " He said nudging Changbin using his elbow.

" Well.. your side is one of the things that caught my attention. " He said while leaning his chin on his palm.

Felix nearly blushed, he looked away quickly.  
" Then what else caught your attention? " He asked while awkwardly put his diary back into his bag.

Changbin hummed, thinking.  
" Honesty? You're very honest. Sometimes too honest. Oh and also. " He said while looking at Felix deep into his eyes.

Felix tensed when Changbin suddenly leaned forward. He stayed in an awkward silence for about 3 seconds before Changbin leaned back.

" Your eyes. " He simply said.

Felix blinked.  
" Why? "

Changbin smirked.  
" They're just beautiful. " He answered.

Felix got flustered and smiled nervously.  
" T-Thank you. You have beautiful eyes too. " He said.

Changbin scoffed.  
" Yeah, right. "

Felix laughed playfully.  
Just like this, just like this moment. Felix loves it.

[Lunch Time]

Felix and Changbin was in the canteen. Changbin finished his food first and told Felix he's going to the restroom for a while. Felix nodded and continued eating his food.

After finishing his food, Changbin still hasn't come back. He waited for around 3 minutes and finally he get up to go find Changbin.

When he was near the restroom, he saw Changbin standing outside. But he wasn't alone.

" Wow. So you're really leaving us for that fag. " Jaebin said while gritting his teeth, but still smiling.

Felix gasped and hide behind a wall. There was small amount of students so he could listen to their conversation.

" Can you stop bothering me? It's my choice wanting to be his friend or not. "

He heard Changbin said. He was happy but at the same time he felt guilty. He had mixtured feelings.

" Oh. Or maybe you're actually dating him? Oh my god i can't with you anymore. " Jaebin said while scoffing.

" Don't you dare spat bullshits from that dirty mouth of yours. He's my friend and i trusts him. " Changbin said, his tone sounded annoyed.

Felix knew it from the start that Changbin didn't have any good relationship with those people. But this time Jaebin was alone. Felix guessed that maybe Jaebin doesn't really have that much of friend either. But it makes him angry knowing that he was clearly using Changbin.

" Oh~ so you've changed huh. You think i'm scared of a shorty like you? Listen to me, i'm going to tell everyone that you're gay, that you're dating that ugly fag. This whole school will know about you both and you both will be hated. I hope you both depressed and go die. " Jaebin said while shoving Changbin to the wall.

But of course Felix who was hiding behind the wall won't see anything. He widen his eyes when he heard what Jaebin said. He quickly ran away.

Changbin looked at the direction where Felix was hiding, he had a strong feeling that he heard footsteps just now.

" Hey. Are you fucking listening? I'm talking here. " Jaebin said while gripping on Changbin's uniform tighter.

Changbin clicked his tongue and pushed Jaebin away easily.  
" Don't bother me anymore. " He said before leaving Jaebin there, standing.

[Felix]

Felix was at the back of the school. Sitting under a tree, he just needed a little bit of peace. Unconsciously, Felix started to cry while hugging both of his legs, burying his face into his knees.

 _'I should not get so close to hyung anymore.._ ' He thought.

He thought that living Changbin would be the best decision but there was this selfish side inside od him that didn't want to let go of him. Felix's head was a total mess.

He was scared by the thought of Changbin being hated by the whole school and hate Felix because it is his fault. Felix didn't have any friends, he never understand what the true meaning of friendship until Changbin showed him. Neither do he know about loving people.

He was startled by his phone vibrating. There was text from Changbin.

 **Binnieeee**  
**Where r u?**

He smiled helplessly towards his phone screen. How can a person have a very powerful ability to quickly make someone smile just by text?

Felix opened the camera and looked at himself using the front camera. His eyes was a bit puffy from crying but he got no time, he really need to go back to class before he gets trouble.

With that, he walked his way to the class. He knocked the door but there was no teacher inside. The class was filled with noises. He walked his way towards his seat with his head down.

Changbin stared at him. He furrowed his eyebrows because Felix was using his bangs to cover his eyes.

" Hey. Are you okay? " Changbin asked with a tone filled with suspicions.

" Yeah. There was a cat at the back of the school. He's so cute that i forgot. " Felix said while chuckling.

Changbin sighed.

Usually Felix would make fun of him for sighing so much. But this time for some reason Felix ignored it and just took out his diary. Changbin looked away because he promised that he won't look at it.

Felix wasn't going to write anything, but he just open through pages. He was about to rip some page when somebody from behind suddenly take it from him.

" Hey, what's this? " Turns out it was Jaebin.

" G-Give it back! " Felix panicked and stood up trying to take it away from him. But he ran to the front of the class.

The thought of the rumour that Jaebin said he will spread popped up into his mind again. He climbed up his table and ran towards Jaebin.

Changbin stood on place looking at them, not sure what to do.

Jaebin is taller than Felix so his diary was out of reach.  
" Oh my god. You writes diary? You're a man, what a sissy. " Jaebin said and it totally get the attention of the whole class.

" Jaebin. People got privacy you should respect them. " Changbin said while glaring at him.

Jaebin ignored him and read through pages, he decided to climbed up the table so he can read it without Felix stopping him.

" Omg. You guys wanna hear some love story? " Jaebin said and the whole class got their ears opened.

" Stop! " Felix screamed, his voice was hoarse. But if course Jaebin ignored.

" I finally realized what is that feeling i felt for you. It is.. Love~ " Jaebin read out loud with a mocking tone.

Felix bit his lips.  
" P-Please.. don't.. "

The class was already whispering and some of them even giggled.

" Everytime when i see you, it sends butterfly into my stomach. I wonder if you feel the same way.. Seo. Chang. Bin. " Jaebin said while smirking towards Changbin.

The whole class was shocked. Felix could only look at Changbin who had his eyes wide opened as well. He hung his head down shamefully.

" Aww.. What's this. About to cry..? " Jaebin said while gripping on Felix's wrist hard. Felix hissed and tried to break free from his grip but he was to strong.

" Seo Changbin~~ You're boyfriend is gonna cry. Come out here and comfort him~~ " Jaebin said.

Felix didn't even try to lift his head anymore. He didn't want to meet Changbin's eyes. He's ashamed. He's embarrassed. He felt humiliated. Before he knew it, Changbin was already standing in front of both of them.

" See? I told you. " Jaebin said with a smug smile in his face.

Felix felt Changbin's gaze dropped to him. Felix let out a scoff.  
" Sorry mate. " He said in english.  
He was ready, to be hurt even more. He could only imagine how hurt will it feels when Changbin rejects him, it'll hurt more than the grip on his wrist right now.

But the next thing that he knew was Jaebin falling down to the floor. He blinked a few times before he proceed what happened.

Changbin just punched him on the face and he fell down. But Jaebin looked like he was about to got up. Before Felix could think of anything, Changbin pulled him by his hand and ran out of the class.

Changbin looked around for a place to hide and decided to hide in the storage room. Changbin locked the door. Felix was there standing up, looking down. He felt Changbin walking closer to him. His heart still beat like it always do. He still live him as much as he always do.

" Did it hurt? "

Felix lifted his head to look at him. He was suddenly... Relieved. He didn't had a chance to answer though, Changbin grabbed his hand and looked at his wrist. It was scratched.

" I-It's okay. His nail is a bit sharp.. it's just a scratch though.. " Felix said, reassuring him.

Changbin groaned and covered his face in frustration.  
" I'm sorry... I was too surprised to even help. " Changbin said while gently rubbing his thumb on the scratches.

Felix's heart throbbed from Changbin's action. Felix shook his head.  
" No. I'm the one that should apologize... Because of me.. now people are going to think of you as.. gay.. " He looked away as he let the sentences out just like that.

Changbin looked down.  
" You heard our conversation. " Changbin stated. He already expected that though.

" Not on purpose. " Felix said narrowing his eyes in a pouting attitude.

Changbin sighed again. He walked away to take a chair so Felix could sit down. But he just kneeled on the floor while grabbing both of Felix's small hand.  
" I don't care about what people will think about me. " He said as he look at Felix eyes, even thought they were covered by his bangs he could still see it.

" Today you surprised me. You lied to me for the first time. " Changbin said. Felix knew he was referring to Felix saying he's fine when he's clearly not.

Felix narrowed his eyes as Changbin brushed away the bangs revealing his puffy eyes.  
" You can't hide anything from me, got it? " Changbin said, never breaking eye contact.

Felix nodded.

Changbin looked to the side where he placed Felix's diary. Felix only realized by now that Changbin actually took it while they were running. He picked it up and looked at Felix, asking with his eyes. Felix nodded.

Changbin read carefully, page by page with a smile in his face. When he reached the last page, he took out a pen from his pocket and write something on it. He took around 9 minutes but Felix just keep staring at him until he's done writing.

Felix started reading it.

 _When I first look at him_  
_The only thing that came to my head was_  
_" Annoying. "_  
_I thought he is so annoying_  
_He's very stubborn and not to mention he'll glare at me when he doesn't like something_  
_I tried to ignore and get away from him but before i knew it,_  
_It only makes me pay more attention towards his details._  
_Because of that, i started to realize he actually got pretty features_  
_His big eyes when he glare at me_  
_And also his freckles but he always hide it_  
_His smile is also so beautiful_  
_But what got my attention the most is his honesty_  
_He's not afraid to show people he truly feel_

_Slowly that feeling grew into something bigger than friendship_

_I want him to feel the same way_  
_I want him to be mine_

 _I love him_  
_I love Lee Felix_  
_Or should i call him_  
_Yongbokkie??_

Felix chuckled at the end of the sentence. When he put his diary down, Changbin suddenly kissed him on the lips. Pushing the back of his head to deepen the kiss and pulled away within a second. It was just a short kiss but it gives Felix butterflies.

The silence between them was broke by knocking at the storage door. Changbin walked towards the door.

" Who is it? " Changbin asked.

" Yang Jeongin and Kim Seungmin. " Someone answered from behind the door.

" Are you stupid? " Changbin heard another male voice.

" Um.. Changbin-hyung, the teacher told us to find you. They want you to go to the teacher's office. " The boy said from behind the door.

Changbin opened the door and there was already two person outside. Changbin felt like he can trust them since they seems pretty innocent anyway.

At the end, all of them(four of them) go to the teacher office together, but Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix just waited outside. Felix just stayed silence because he's nervous.

" Hyung. Is it true about you and Changbin-hyung? " The boy named Jeongin asked.

Felix shook his head but then he remembered what Changbin said about not caring what people think of them. He gathered up his courage and nodded his head. He looked down.

" I told you. " Seungmin said.

Felix bit his lips. But Seungmin suddenly hit his shoulder lightly.  
" You know? The class has been shipping you two. " Seungmin said while smiling.

Felix widen his eyes a bit.  
" They ship..? " Felix said in a quiet voice.

" You looks so afraid earlier in class. Is there something wrong? " Seungmin asked. Somehow Felix felt like he could trust this boy, even though they literally just started talking a moment ago, But Felix could feel warm atmosphere surrounding this two boys.

" I just don't want Changbin to be hated because of me. " Felix answered while looking down.

Both Jeongin and Seungmin giggled.

" Where do you think you are now? 2000? It's not everyone is a homophobic. Maybe you never realized but our class got so many BL lover female. " Seungmin said. Felix smiled and nodded, maybe he did think too much.

" So.. Yongbok-hyung..? " Jeongin asked with a slightly questioning tone.

" Oh. Just call me Felix. " Felix answered with a smile.

Both Seungmin and Jeongin nodded in understatement.

Not long after their little conversation, Changbin walked out of the teacher's room. Felix quickly got up.  
" So..? " Felix asked.

" The teacher let me go this time and told me not to get into a fight anymore. " He said as he walked towards the hall, followed by the three others.

" Oh Really? How did he let you go just like that? " Seungmin asked.

Changbin smiled.  
" I just told him the truth. " He said while looking at Felix.

Felix couldn't help but looked away while blushing a bit. Seungmin could only smile while Jeongin rolled his eyes.

☔☔☔

  
" And at the end, me and Changbin started dating. " Felix said smiling.

Chan unnecessarily clapped his hands as the story ended.

" What a beautiful love story. " He said while hugging both Felix and Changbin. Felix chuckled while Changbin tried to break free from the hug.

" True. I think we all got our own stories, huh? " Woojin said while drinking a can of soda.

" Yup. I will make a story soon with Jeongin~ " Chan said smirking at Jeongin.

" Didn't i told you i'm not gay? " He said while scoffing. Chan only answered with a laugh.

While the other are still noisy, Changbin was already feeling sleepy. Felix who realized this, smiled.  
" Guys. I'll go sleep first okay? Don't be too loud and please don't have sex in my living room. " Felix joked, earning a loud 'eww' from Jeongin. Felix chuckled and got up, pulling Changbin up by his arms.

Changbin is light anyway so it is easy to drag him to the bedroom. Beside, Felix knew that Changbin was awake but because he's quietly pretty clingy, he pretended to be asleep. Felix placed Changbin on the bed and covered his small figure using the blanket. He was about to walk away until a voice stopped him.

" You're not sleeping yet? " Changbin asked, still closing his eyes.

Felix smiled.

" I will. I just got something to do. I'll join you soon. " He said before walking way and sat at his studying table. He pulled out his drawer and took out a pen and a book. He opened the first page and started writing.

 _Dear Diary_  
_Today, my friends made me remember about how Changbin and me started dating._  
_My diary was always filled with Changbin and me but Seungmin taught me there is many thing in this world i haven't discover._  
_I'm happy to meet everyone_  
_I'm happy to meet Changbin_

 _Starting from this new page,_  
_I will make my diary more colorful_

After writing, he put everything back into his drawer and walked towards his bed. He giggled helplessly when he saw Changbin staring at him, he really isn't sleeping without Felix.

He climbed up into the bed and lie down beside Changbin. Changbin threw an arm around him, pulling him closer. Felix smiled and snuggled into Changbin's neck. Not long after closing their eyes, they fell asleep peacefully.

☔☔☔

  
**Bonus**

 **[Seungjin]**  
Seungmin looked into the jar and found that there are no more candy. He was monitoring around the room to see who got the last candy and found Hyunjin(who was sitting beside him) unwrapping the candy and put it inside his mouth before Seungmin could say anything.

Hyunjin seems to realized and smiled nervously.  
" Hehe.. Sorry. " 

Seungmin sighed and shook his head. Hyunjin looked around the room before saying a quiet 'Come here.' Seungmin thought Hyunjin was about to whispered something to him so he came closer but suddenly Hyunjin kissed him instead, pushing the candy into Seungmin's mouth. Seungmin thought it was disgusting but he still blushed anyway.

He hit Hyunjin on the arm constantly hard.

 **[Minsung]**  
Minho and Jisung was playing games and they were picking a character. Jisung quickly choose the strongest one while Minho picked a character that Jisung know she's not strong.

" Why do you pick that? " Jisung asked. He doesn't mind anyway, maybe Minho knows how to use her.

" Because she's cute? " Minho said bluntly.

Jisung completely stopped moving his character and looked at Minho. He took a handful of Doritos which was in the bowl and stuff in into Minho's mouth.

Minho looked at him surprised.  
" Nga? " Minho could only muffled out a 'what?'

While Jisung rolled his eyes.

" Eat that.. " He said.

 **[Jeongin]**  
He was in the corner leaning against the wall.

" Somebody save me please.. "


	22. Chapter 21 : Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You're gonna use my voice as a fapping material now..? How kinky. "

Hyunjin washed his face quickly, some of the water soaked his bangs. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was panting lightly from a mental shock. He clicked his tongue and lightly bang his head to the mirror.

Today, he was woke up bu a dream about Seungmin and he can't stop blaming himself from having that kind of lewd dream.

He lightly pulled at his hair when he recall the dream. How Seungmin was a moaning mess, begging without even know exactly what he was begging, shutting his eyes close because he was so overwhelmed while clinging to Hyunjin so cutely.

Ever since Hyunjin made that one ASMR, he couldn't stop thinking about Seungmin. He also used to think about him a lot before that incident, but this is a different story.

He groaned and washed his face one last time.

Aside from that, he's going on a date today with Seungmin. They decided it a day before because when they think about it again, they have never go to a real date. There's always the others with them.

He started brushing his teeth.

He he could wish was being able to stop thinking about these whole thing when he's with Seungmin. Seungmin is very precious to him, he wanted to treat him nicely and treasure him but on the other side, he want to see him cry. Seeing him cry in his dream, he looked so adorable.

He tried to ignore his half-hard cock while taking a bath. He felt too guilty to even got off now.

They're going in the afternoon and Hyunjin surprisingly overslept a little bit. He woke up at 10 today. He had been sleeping a lot ever since Seungmin told him to.

He walked out from the bathroom with his hair soaked and towel around his crouch. That's also one of his habit, he never dry his hair completely with his towel. He took his hairdryer and started drying his hair.

Then, he open his woredrobe to look at his outfits. He thought hard. He never know that choosing an outfit to wear is this hard. But then, Jisung once told him that Seungmin said he love seeing Hyunjin is a casual wearing. He picked a simple white T-Shirt and jeans.

He smiled to himself when he remembered the first time he saw Seungmin in a not-uniform outfits. He looked so cute, Hyunjin can't help but wanting to tease him.

After wearing the T-Shirt and jeans, he looked at himself in the mirror.

" Okay.. "

☔☔☔

 

When Hyunjin arrives, Seungmin was already there in the cafe they usually go. He was playing his phone, seeing him is already making Hyunjin's heart going crazy. He looked so cute even from far away like this.

 

Hyunjin wasted no time and walked towards him.  
" Did you wait long? " Hyunjin asked while sitting across him.

 

Seungmin lifted his head and turn off his phone. He shook his head and smile.

 

Maybe it is because this morning's incident that makes Hyunjin thought that Seungmin's usual smile looked cuter than ever.

 

" I came here early. " Seungmin said while pushing his glasses up. Hyunjin love seeing him wear glasses, it makes him look even more cuter.

 

Seungmin used to wear contact lense but ever since Hyunjin said he like it, he started wearing his glasses again.

 

Hyunjin reached out to take the menu but accidentally, his hand touched Seungmin's hand who was also trying to take the menu.

 

H

  
yunjin quickly pulled his hand back and tap his finger to the table nervously. Seungmin could only lifted one eyebrow.

After eating, they both leave the cafe **(of course they freaking paid)**. Hyunjin only realized now that Seungmin brought his bagpack with him. They both already agreed on this. After eating they'll go to the cinema.

There was a new movie that both Seungmin and Hyunjin hadn't watched. Hyunjin wanted to buy the ticket for them but Seungmin said he'll do it this time so Hyunjin just waited for him while sitting on one of the waiting chair. He was mentally praying that he can focus on the movie.

After Seungmin bought tickets, popcorn and soda, they both got into the cinema room. They got the last row at the corner. The movie hadn't started and that only made Hyunjin's heart thump even faster so he decided to just eat the popcorn. Seungmin who realized he ate the popcorn first joined in. They hand happened to brushed with each other.

Hyunjin startled and quickly pulled his hand away. Seungmin who didn't realize anything keep eating while Hyunjin stopped eating completely. The movie finally started.

Halfway the movie, they both were so quiet. But Hyunjin couldn't help but keep stealing gaze from Seungmin who seems like he's focusing on the movie which was good for Hyunjin so he could look at him more freely.

While Hyunjin stared at him a little longer, Seungmin looked at him with the corner of his eyes. He smiled.  
" Is everything okay? " He asked Hyunjin while still looking at the movie. Seungmin mostly aware when someone is looking at him. Especially when Hyunjin is looking at him so boldly, of course he'll notice.

" Ev-Everything's fine. " Hyunjin said while trying his best to look at the movie, but for some reason he couldn't take his eye away from Seungmin who was looking at the movie. He's so pretty with his eyes reflecting the light from the movie.

" You seems troubled today, so i'm kind of worried. " Seungmin said with a gentle voice while looking at him. He reached out to hold his hand.

Hyunjin finally had enough and stole a peck from Seungmin. Seungmin looked at him with a widen eyes. But before he could say anything else, Hyunjin was already kissing him again. He could only accept and flutter his eyes close. Hyunjin was silently glad that the cinema was not full with people that dau.

Only within a second, the innocent kiss started to turned into a deeper kiss with tongues and lip-biting. When Hyunjin felt Seungmin's breathing got heavier, he broke the kiss. Seungmin's mouth was still slightly hung opened from being tired while his eyes was half-lidded. They both stared at each other and stayed in a long awkward silence before they both just go back to the movie. It was awkward how it just end that way.

Hyunjin silently cursed himself for being careless.

 _'I should apologize to him later..'_ He thought to himself.

He was a bit angry. Both of himself and Seungmin. He was mad at himself because he lose control easily and he was mad at Seungmin because he didn't even try to push him away. He just accepted Hyunjin just like that. Hyunjin hated that. He doesn't want Seungmin to think that Hyunjin only liked him that way.

After the movie was done, they both walked out of the cinema quietly. None of them shared any word until Seungmin finally said something.

" Hyunjin-ah.. " Seungmin called out while stopped walking. Hyunjin stopped walking too while looking at him.

" Yes? " Hyunjin asked with a nervous smile. His heart was already beating waiting for what Seungmin was about to tell him.

" I'm sorry.. It's.. It's not like i don't like this date or anything but.. Is it okay if we just go home for today? " Seungmin asked. He was narrowing his eyes and he seems a bit uncomfortable.

Hyunjin would've lie if he said he wasn't sweating. He bit his lips to keep it from trembling.  
_'I'm dead. I'm dead.'_

" Sure. " He tried his best to form a grin but Seungmin wasn't even looking at him.

" Er.. But is it okay if i stay at your house for a while? " Hyunjin asked.

Seungmin blinked before raiding one eyebrow.  
" Why? "

Hyunjin don't know why either, that question just came out from him mouth without him knowing. He just felt like he couldn't give up just like that, he needed to apologize.

" I just.. wanna stay with you a little longer. " He said. His heart eas beating fast, waiting for Seungmin's answer. He didn't want to be pushy but he can't help it.

But Seungmin still smiled anyway.  
" Sure. "

If Hyunjin didn't hold himself back he would have hugged Seungmin so tightly. How can someone be so kind to him.

☔☔☔

 

Seungmin took off his shoes, Hyunjin did too. His eyes wondered around and noticed that Minho's shoes wasn't there.

 

" Looks like Hyung is not home. " He casually said. That sentence just make Hyunjin feel even dumber to followed him to his house like this.

 

Seungmin walked towards the kitchen, taking a glass of water before drinking them. Hyunjin just looked at him.

 

" I'm gonna take a bath. I'll be in my bedroom if you need me. " Seungmin said. Hyunjin bit his lips in frustration. He wanted to say something like wanting to join him, or joke around like he always do but his confidence was completely destroyed.

 

Hyunjin could feel Seungmin was avoiding him.

 

" Okay.. " Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

 

Seungmin smiled again before turning around. But before he could go, Hyunjin stopped him by grabbing his arm. Seungmin looked at him, waiting for whatever Hyunjin wanted to say.

 

Hyunjin gulped.  
" I'm.. Sorry, for destroying the mood. " He said, but Seungmin only shook his head.

 

" I had fun today. " He said, before slowly slipping his hand away from Hyunjin's grasp.

 

He watched as Seungmin walked away towards his bedroom. Hyunjin sighed. He decided to just sit on the sofa to cool down his head a bit. He apologized but he still felt heavy. Seungmin seems very uncomfortable.

 

_'Maybe i should go now.'_ He thought before standing up, walking towards Seungmin room. Heart beating hard as he did.

 

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked one more time, still no answer. Maybe he's in the bathroom. He put his ears on the door, but instead of the bathroom sound, he could only hear a faint noise. Hyunjin started to get worried.

 

" Seungmin? "

 

Seungmin really wasn't answering at all.

 

" I'm coming in. " Hyunjin said before opening the door. Heart beating even faster as he did so.

 

Hyunjin's mouth dropped open, he was stunned in place by what he saw. Seungmin was on his bed, hands under his blanket. He had his earphone plugged in his ears. He looked at Hyunjin with a widen eyes, his glasses wasn't even in place anymore.

 

" H-Hyunjin! " Seungmin shrieked.

 

Hyunjin didn't know what was in his mind but he walked closer to Seungmin. Seungmin pulled his blanket until it covering his face.

 

" I- I can explain.. " He said. Hyunjin could hear his voice slightly trembling.

 

Hyunjin looked at the phone that was laying beside Seungmin's head. He pulled down the blanket just enough to see his face. He took the phone and checked what he was listening.

 

" I-I'm sorry! I can't stop thinking about you.. " Seungmin quickly apologized. Hyunjin reached out to took off his earphone. Placing it aside on the table together with his phone.

 

" Let me see. "

 

Seungmin could only widen his eyes. Without saying anything, Hyunjin pulled away the blanket hat was covering Seungmin's body. Seungmin quickly trying to pull down his sweater further, desperate to cover himself.

 

It felt like there was a switch that was clicked inside of Hyunjin, seeing Seungmin being like this. All embarrassed and cute. It's turning him on even more than he was already been the whole day. He climbed up the bed and casually sat beside him before leaning down to Seungmin's ears.

 

" I can't stop thinking about you either.. "

 

Seungmin shudder. Hyunjin was amused by his reaction.

 

" Please continue. " Hyunjin said while smiling. People would see it as a gentle smile, but Seungmin could sense the sign of dominance in it. He was so desperate so he couldn't help but started to stroke himself using his right hand.

 

Now with Hyunjin right there, watching him, it somehow makes him even more sensitive to his own touch. He brought his left hand up to cover his mouth, he started to bit at his own sweater when his moan became louder. The scene was so irresistible to Hyunjin.

  
" You really do like my voice huh? " Hyunjin said in a teasing tone.

Seungmin weakly shook his head, trying to deny. Hyunjin smirked before picking Seungmin up easily, placing him on his legs so he was sitting on Hyunjin's laps.

Seungmin widen his eyes and blushed even brighter if it's possible. He was so close to Hyunjin and visibly exposed.

" Your hand stopped.. " Hyunjin spoke into his ears and Seungmin quickly continue stroking himself. Seungmin bit his bottom lip trying to hide as much noise as possible.

" You're gonna use my voice as a fapping material now..? How kinky. "

Seungmin whined at that. He's so frustrated of why Hyunjin's voice could turn him on like this. If Hyunjin talked more in a tone like that, he might actually come sooner than he wanted.

Hyunjin licked Seungmin's ears.  
" Your ears are all red. So cute. " He said, close to his ears. Just like that Seungmin let his mouth fell open and let out the noises he's been hiding.

Hyunjin was sure that Seungmin surely got voice kink. Or maybe only for Hyunjin's voice which is a good thing for him. And the fact that Seungmin got horny just by his voice is turning him on.

If Hyunjin wasn't holding Seungmin, he probably fell down already. Seungmin took the compliment as a courage to continue. Hyunjin let Seungmin rest his head on his shoulder. Seungmin was shutting his eyes close while keep letting breathy moans. He loves it. Writhing in Hyunjin's lap knowing how dasperate he looked.

" Hy-Hyunjin.. I.. " Seungmin's breath was getting more and more heavy as his orgasm drawing close.

" You're doing great. Keep going. " Hyunjin said before catching Seungmin's lips in his.

With that Seungmin came in a shudder, intensely. Hyunjin greedily swallowed the loud whine that Seungmin let iut. Deep inside Seungmin felt dirty for touching himself while being watch by Hyunjin. But on the other side he also hope that he pleased Hyunjin.

Because Seungmin was sitting on his laps, he could feel Hyunjin was already hard.

" What should i do..? "

Seungmin heard Hyunjin asked into his ears. He could only looked at him, panting. Still trying to calm his breathing.

" I wanna do bad things to you. " Hyunjin said while looking into his eyes, full of lust and hunger.

It sends shiver down Seungmin's spine.  
" Like.. what? " He asked even when he already know what Hyunjin was trying to say.

" I want to make you scream my name. I want to make you cry and i want to make you forget about everything and just think about me. " Hyunjin said with a dark tone, hearing that was already enough to make Seungmin turned on again.

" That.. doesn't sounds bad. " Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin was lost it of how insecure Seungmin is. He tackled him down, pinning his both hand on both side of his head.

Hyunjin broke the kiss and looked into Seungmin eyes with worries.  
" If you don't like it, please tell me to stop. " Hyunjin said.

Seungmin nodded.

" I.. don't have any lube. " Hyunjin said while blushing a bit.

" My.. bag. There's lube and condom. " Seungmin said while throwing his head to the side so he won't meet Hyunjin's eyes. He was already blushing so brightly.

" Did you.. "

" Minho-hyung was the one who asked me to take it. " Seungmin quickly said in defensive tone.

Hyunjin smiled and took Seungmin's bag to take the lube and condom. He actually did look for something in the website and Minho won't quit telling him about these things so he got information about how to do this.

He open the cap and squirt some of the liquid ton his fingers. Seungmin seems to get embarrassed by literally everything now, he was blushing from the sound of the lube being squirted out. Seungmin wasn't looking at Hyunjin, he still have his face threw to the side. His glasses too was still there which is uncomfortable.

He was about to take it off before Hyunjin stopped him to.  
" Keep it there. I like it. " He said and Seungmin leave it.

Hyunjin tapped his finger on Seungmin's entrance to warned him before slowly sinking his finger inside. Seungmin hands gripped on his pillow. When Hyunjin's first digit was inside completely, he released the breathe that he didn't know he was holding.

" Are you okay? " Hyunjin asked.

" It feels weird.. " Seungmin answered his a trembling voice.

Hyunjin was weirdly relieved by his answer. Because from what he read, it does said that it might feel weird or even hurt at first.

Then, Hyunjin added another digit without any warning making Seungmin gasp. He was shutting his eyes close tight, judging from his expression Hyunjin knew he was feeling a little pain. But he didn't stop.

He slide his fingers in and out, letting the other boy get used to his fingers. Seungmin's flinches slowly turned into quiet moans.

And finally Hyunjin add the third digit and it drew breathy moan from him.

" Does it hurt? " Hyunjin quickly asked with a nervous tone.

" N-No.. " Seungmin managed to get out, still not looking at Hyunjin which made him sad.

" Then, does it feels good? " Hyunjin asked before twisting his finger.

" I-I don't- " His sentence was interrupted by a loud moan coming out from himself. He looked at Hyunjin with widen eyes.

" Oh. I think i found your prostate. "

" My what?! "

Seungmin looked a little bit panicked but at least now he's looking at Hyunjin in the eyes. He rubbed his finger against his prostate again and Seungmin was curling his feet and shutting his eyes in pleasure.

Hyunjin was drown by the lewd noises that came out of Seungmin's beautiful mouth. He stared at Seungmin with eyes full of lust while brushing his finger to that place where it makes Seungmin lose control over his voice.

" S-Stop. "

Hearing that, Hyunjin quickly stopped. He looked at Seungmin, full of worries. He keep staring at Seungmin who was panting hard. Seungmin slowly opened his eyes and glared at him.

" Don't.. give me that face. I..almost cum there. " He said in between his pant. Hyunjin's face brighten up.

" Don't give me that face either! "

He only smiled before reaching the condom. Seungmin was weirdly embarrassed and decided to looked away. Hyunjin who noticed could only smirked without saying anything. When he was done putting on the condom he got back to Seungmin. Seungmin looked up at him and blushed, he brought his hand up to take off his glasses.

" No. Keep it on, please. "

Seungmin didn't complain and just did as he say.

Hyunjin positioned himself, he gave Seungmin a worried looked.   
" Are you sure it's- "

" Ask me one more time and i'll tell you to stop. " He said in one breath.

He snorted and started pushing himself in, watching Seungmin's expression, still making sure that hes gonna be okay. Seungmin bit his lips hard, it might bruise later but he could careless for now. Halfway, Hyunjin stopped to let Seungmin breathe for a while.

But then, without any warning, Hyunjin suddenly pushed himself inside all the way making Seungmin screamed in surprised. He bit his lips in embarrassment for letting out such a sound.

" Fu-Fuck.. you.. " Seungmin managed to spat out. Hyunjin let out a breathy chuckled. This time Hyunjin really gave Seungmin time to adjust because he was so tight, he was sure that it hurt at least a bit.

Hyunjin pulled out only to push in again. Repeating the action in slow pace at first. Seungmin brought a hand up to his mouth, bitting on his own hand.

It felt better than anything Hyunjin ever imagined. He couldn't help but let some groans escaped his mouth as well.

Seungmin too was feeling great but it wasn't enough. He whined desperately.

" Harder.. "

Hyunjin hesitated at first. First, because he doesn't want to hurt Seungmin. Second, he doesn't want to cum quickly like a nervous virgin.

But he still did and once again found Seungmin's prostate. Seungmin jolted and couldn't held in his moans anymore. His moan is music to Hyunjin's ears.

Since Seungmin's sweater was still on, it was getting uncomfortable. He pulled on his own sweater desperately. Hyunjin who noticed helped him, removing his glasses too in the process.

" Seungmin.. it felt so good.. inside.. " Hyunjin said in between his moans.

Seungmin couldn't form any words anymore. He never imagined that this will feel even better then Hyunjin sucking him off. Because that was already felt so good but he never know there is anything that feels like this.

It's just like Hyunjin's dream except everything is even better. Seungmin looks so pretty shutting his eyes close, moaning out inaudible words while desperately looked for something to hold. His arms found it's way around Hyunjin's neck.

He weakly pulled Hyunjin down into a kiss. The kiss was sloppy but Hyunjin found it cute that Seungmin couldn't even brought himself to kiss back properly.

He brought his hand to Seungmin's erection and started stroking it on time with his thrust. Seungmin gasped for air and moaned even louder.

He writhed.

" N-No.. " He whined. Hyunjin kissed his neck, trailing up to his ears, bitting them softly.

" Why? You seems to be enjoying it. " Hyunjin asked with a husky voice into his ears before looking at him. Seungmin got tears rolling down his cheeks, but Hyunjin knew that was from the pleasure. He stopped the movement of his hips for a while to lean down and licked the tears away.

Seungmin sobbed.  
" Like.. I like it... " He said while looking at hyunjin with teary eyed. He looked do cute, making Hyunjin groaned lowly before started thrusting again, harder.

It didn't took long before Seungmin came all over Hyunjin's hand and his own chest. Hyunjin pulled out knowing that it'll hurt him if he don't.

He got off by the sight of Seungmin being a mess. If Seungmin still got his glasses on, he'll look even cuter with his hair messy and thin blush on his pretty cheeks. His lips parting and shining with saliva as he breathed heavily. Looking up into Hyunjin's eyes with teary puppy eyes.

Hyunjin came into the condom with a loud groan. He discarded off the condom, throwing them into the trash can(he'll throw it out later). When he walked back to Seungmin, he was looking at Hyunjin. He couldn't read his expression but he still looked adorable.

" Bath? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin shook his head.

" Don't you feel uncomfortable? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin clicked his tongue and turned around so his back was facing Hyunjin.

" You wanna take a bath then go. I wanna sleep. " He said. Hyunjin giggled. Now he understand what Seungmin actually wanted, he's always like that, never want to say what he wanted.

Hyunjin got into the bed as well.  
" If you wanna cuddle just say it. " Hyunjin said. Seungmin quickly turn around to face him.

" I never said that. "

" Sshh.. " Hyunjin shushed him before shutting his eyes close. Seungmin pouted his lips before slowly moving closer to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin loves his Seungmin. His lovely Seungmin.

☔☔☔

 

Minho picked his ringing phone up.

 

_**" Hyung. Do you know where is Hyunjin? It's almost night. Wait. What if... They are kidnapped?! Oh! My! God! "** _

 

Minho chuckled.  
" He's here. Don't worry. It's kinda like.. a home date? "

 

_**" What do you mean? "** _

 

" What can i say is.. they are so loud. "

 

Minho smirked when Jisung stumbled through his words.

 

_**" W-wait!** _ _**T-t-they** _ _**re-really** _ _**..? "** _

 

" Yup. When will ours gonna be? "

  
**Bonus**

Hyunjin look at Seungmin's back as he was reading a book. He couldn't get enough of the fact that his voice can give Seungmin these effects. Curiosity suddenly hit his head.

He slowly moved towards Seungmin so he won't realized. Hyunjin moved close to Seungmin's ears and..

" Ah~ Seungmin-ah... "

" YA! HWANG HYUNJIN! "


	23. Chapter 22 : Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Finally, you're looking at me. "

_Lee Minho is my boyfriend_

_He's very kind and caring_  
_He always treats me differently from others_  
_He might act weird sometimes but that is the hyung that i know_

_But there is this one problem that i realize i have_

" Oh? Jisung-ah, look this way. "

Jisung looked at Minho in reflex and froze, snapped back from his deep thought. The next thing he knew was Minho touching his hair, looked like he was taking something, it was just a dead leaf that got stuck in Jisung's hair when he's deep in thought.

Minho took it and threw it away. Jisung threw his face to the side as Minho fix his hair for him.

" Thanks. " Jisung said as he continued walking. They were walking towards the bus stop as usual with the whole squad, but it feels like there's only them, especially with Jisung being in deep thoughts.

" No problem. " He said smiling while still continue fixing Jisung's hair. Jisung was blushing but he hoped Minho won't see it.

_I can't meet his eyes.._

☔☔☔

  
[In the usual cafe]

Everyone was busy eating their cakes while listening to Chan's story, but Jisung was again lost in thoughts. Minho was also listening to Chan's story but he realized that Jisung was being strangely quiet.

" Jisung? " He called out for him and Jisung looked at him, but quickly looked away again.

Minho giggled.  
" Hey wait. You're eating so sloppily. " Minho said while wiping the icing on the side of Jisung's lips. Even thought Jisung wasn't looking at Minho, he know what kind of smile Minho was putting on. Jisung always love that warm smile that he always gives to him.

When Minho realize Jisung wasn't giving any answer, he frowned. Suddenly nervousness hit him.

Then, they all went home. But Minho and Jisung stayed in an awkward silence on they way home. Jisung was afriad to meet eyes with and now Minho was afraid to talk to him because he thought Jisung was mad at him, even thought he don't know what would Jisung be mad at him about.

When Seungmin and Minho arrived at their homme, which felt like forever to Minho, he quickly ran towards his room, Seungmin who was still standing there in the middle of taking off his shoes could only shook his head at his brother's attitude.

When Minho reached his room, he quickly unlock his phone and text Hyunjin, despite knowing he's still in the bus together with Jisung that might actually accidentally read the text.

  
Hyunjin read his message, but didn't actually answered so he decided to just wait. Minho waited impatiently for quite a while. He usually just listen to some Day6 songs that Seungmin recommended for him. It took around 7 minutes before Hyunjin finally reply.

  
Hyunjin was about to place his phone down to go wash his face, but his phone started ringing. He picked it up, it is Minho.

" What is it Hyung? "

_**" I think Jisung is mad at me.. "** _

Realizing this conversation was about the person who was literally standing behind him, he quickly walk his way to his bedroom so he won't hear. Once he was in his room, he lied down on the bed and continue his conversation with Minho.

" How do you know? " Hyunjin asked because he didn't even notice anything.

Minho sighed.  
" He wasnt looking at me all day when i was talking. " He said while slightly pouting his lips even though Hyunjin cannot look at him through the phone call.

_**" Maybe you did something wrong? "** _

Minho hummed trying to think again. But he didn't remember doing anything that makes Jisung angry.  
" No. I mean.. I don't remember.. "

_**" Then try asking him instead.  "** _

" Should i text him? Or maybe call him? ""

_**" No. It'll be better if you talk to him dir- "** _

_**" Hyunjin-ah. "** _

Minho widen his eyes when he heard Jisung's voice in the background.  
" Hello? "  
But Hyunjin already hung up because Minho guessed that Jisung barged into the room. He groaned and slammed himself on the bed.

[The Next Day]

They were all in the living room, eating pizza that they ordered. Jisung was sitting on the sofa together with Minho. Hyunjin purposely let them sit there. Seeing Hyunjin, Seungmin understand and joined in sitting on the floor with the rest of them. Leaving the sofa for them two.

Jisung was eating the pizza excitedly while watching the movie, stuffing the into his cheeks like he always do. Minho didn't eat, he lost his appetite.

Minho collected his courage and moved closer to Jisung, resting his head on the younger's shoulder. He could feel tense up.

" Jisung-ah.. Are you mad at me? " Minho asked with a slightly pouting tone. Jisung inhale sharply.  
_'So he got the wrong idea?'_

" No. " Jisung answered shortly, but it only gave Minho another wrong idea. Minho lifted his head to glare at him.

" You're lying. You don't even want to look at me. " Minho said. And as Minho said that, that was what exactly Jisung did. He didn't looked at Minho, not even one second.

Jisung get that Minho can act cute sometimes but why now at all time? He still didn't look at him and tried to focus on the TV.

" Seriously. I'm not mad. " Jisung said while taking another bite of his pizza. Minho pouted his lips and moved away from him.

Jisung could only sighed at his boyfriend's sudden change of attitude. He tried glancing on Minho a bit, he was hugging a pillow while staring at the TV. At first, Jisung's plan was just to glance if Minho was okay or not but his glance turned into stare. Minho finally noticed and look at him, Jisung who got startled quickly got up and walked away towards his bedroom. He was so embarrassed  of being caught, all he wanted to do now was just to run away.

Hyunjin who currently got Seungmin resting his head on his chest could only smirk.

Jisung entered the his room and was about to close the door before Minho hold the door, preventing it from closing.  
" Oi. I know you're mad at me but at least tell me what are you so mad about. You're acting strange. " Minho said, this time his voice sounded lower that it sent shiver through his body. But all Jisung did was only lowering his head, not meeting his eyes.

Since Minho is stronger than Jisung, he could open the door and walked inside, locking the door behind him. Jisung could only back away while looking at Minho's feet. This whole situation only made him even more nervous than before.

Hyunjin pinned Seungmin to the wall so Seungmin got no choice but to look at him but he thinks that Jisung is different. And also, Minho didn't need to do all that since Jisung got nowhere to go anymore now, so Minho could talk it out slowly.

" I told you i'm not angry of you.. Why won't believe me? " Jisung asked while his hand pulling at the bottom of his own shirt nervously. It's not like Minho didn't believe him this time though because now Jisung didn't looked like he's angry, but he seems uncomfortable.

" Then why won't you look at me? Is something wrong? " Minho asked with a gentle voice, he should treat Jisung softly so maybe he'll tell him, that's what he was thinking. Jisung bit the bottom of his lips, he was too embarrassed to say the truth.

" I mean if you have any problem, i can help you. " Minho said walking closer towards him. Jisung backed away again until his legs was hitting the bed. Minho just casually sat on the bed beside and pulled Jisung down so he can sit beside him. This only made Jisung's heart beat even faster and Jisung hated it, Jisung hated how he could hear his own heartbeat because it's embarrassing.

" So tell me, what's wrong? " Minho asked smiling, even though Jisung wasn't looking at him.

If only Jisung told him sooner, this whole thing won't be so awkward for him(since Minho doesn't seems like he's feeling awkward at all.  
" But don't laugh at me. " Jisung mumbled.

Minho nodded.

Jisung took a deep breath.  
" I just can't look at you in the eyes.. " He said. Minho gave him a worried expression.

" Why? " He tilted his head.

" Because i hate it! My heart keep beating so fast! I'm going crazy! " He finally let his voice out. There was a long pause between them before Minho's giggle cut through the silence.

Jisung glare at him and started hitting him.  
" I told you not to laugh! " He said while blushing brightly. Minho's calmed down and sighed, his heart felt light now that he knew what's actually bothering Jisung. But Jisung still didn't seems like he's feeling better so Minho was more than ready to help.

" But that is exactly what it supposed to feel like. " Minho said while moving closer to him, he wrapped one of his arms around Jisung to pulled him closer.

" And, you shouldn't fight that feeling, you should just let it happen. " Minho said while looking at him, Jisung still putting his head down. Minho rolled his eyes and lifted his head up by his chin so their eyes would meet each other.

Jisung was blushing but he cannot break eye contact with Minho. Minho grinned.  
" Finally, you're looking at me. " Minho said smiling while keep looking at him deep in the eyes.

Jisung still felt his heart beating loudly but this time he didn't fight it, he let it happen just like what Minho told him to do. He shyly smiled and it made Minho's heart flutter. He pinched Jisung's cheek while grinning.  
" Smile more okay? You're very cute. " He said. Jisung nodded with his smile not leaving his face.

Minho caressed Jisung's cheek, moving to his bangs. It is always so soft and smells nice, Minho loves the feeling of his finger brushing with Jisung's soft hair. Then his hand moved down, touching Jisung's lips gently with his thumb, brushing them slightly. Minho inhaled.  
" Can i kiss you? " He asked. Jisung nodded.

Without thinking twice, Minho leaned in to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was just like usual but they both felt different this time. Minho broke the kiss for a while to look at him before pulling him by pushing the back of his neck using his right hand for another kiss.

Minho's wrapped his left arm around Jisung's back, pulling him closer so their body was pressing to each other. Minho's right hand move up to caress his blonde locks and started to lick Jisung's bottom lips, asking for permission.

Jisung opened his mouth slightly, enough for Minho to slide his tongue in. Jisung let out soft whimpers as Minho licked his tongue. Collecting his courage, Jisung move his tongue too shyly.

Jisung started to feel light headed so he was the one who broke the kiss and panted hard. Minho chuckled.

" You have to breathe using your nose. " He said while smiling gently.

Jisung glared at him while blushing. He leaned forward again for another kiss while wrapping both of his arms around Minho's neck. Now the kiss got a lot deeper and Jisung was already losing his mind.

" Wait.. " Minho said before pushing Jisung away slightly.

" If we don't stop now, i don't think i can hold myself back. " Minho said while chuckling nervously. Jisung whined quietly while looking away.

With a sudden move Jisung tackled him down. Minho looked at him with a widen eyes.

" You're so mean. " Jisung said.

Minho blinked.  
" What? "

" You get me worked up and you're going to leave me just like that. "

Minho sighed.  
" It's not like i don't want to, but you're very precious to me and i just want to protect you- "

" I'm not that fragile. " Jisung said before Minho could say anything else. They both made eye contact for a few second.

Minho sighed again and before Jisung could process, Minho flipped the position. Minho looked at him with a serious expression.

" Once i start, i won't stop. " He said. His tone sounded dark but Jisung sense a very warm feeling in his voice.

Not knowing how to react to that, Jisung could only tug on Minho's shirt while nodding. With that Minho tried to leave his worries behind and leaned down to capture his lips once again. His hand roamed under Jisung's shirt, touching his bare skin as he trailed his lips from his ears to his neck, kissing and licking the sensitive spot.

Jisung let out his moans while tilting his head to the side, giving Minho more access. Minho's hand moved to his chest and accidentally brushed his left nipple. Jisung let out a surprised moan making Minho smiled wider. He kept brushing his nipple with his thumb while still working on his neck.

Minho sucked on his neck hard and it drew out another moan from him. Minho knew that people is going to see it but he's more than happy to let people see what he did to Jisung.

" Hyung.. It hurt.. " Jisung said while looking downwards. Minho knew what's going on and smirked.

He reached out for Jisung's pants and quickly slide them off. Jisung inhale sharply at the sudden temperature hitting his aching erection.

Minho took a moment to appreciate the view. Jisung was already leaking with precum which was very hot.

" What do you want me to do? " Minho asked while keep staring at him with eyes filled with lust.

Jisung couldn't even keep his eyes open, so he let his eyes close.  
" Anything.. Please.. " He said while panting.

" Be more specific.. " Minho said while teasingly brush his finger on the tip of Jisung's throbbing erection. Jisung whined desperately, wanting more.

" Hyung.. touch me.. " He breathed out. Minho qucikly did as he said. He started pumping Jisung's cock, starting with a slow pace. Jisung was already shivering, pleasure started building up, but it was not even near to enough. He gripped the bed sheet frustratingly. Minho smirked.

" Please.. P-Please more.. " He begged and Minho was pleased. He pumped his cock faster Jisung started to moan more loudly. Minho cannot take his eyes off him, seeing him, seeing him writhed hopelessly under him. Imaging what he'll look like when Minho slam his cock inside of him was only turning him on even more.

Jisung came with a shudder on all over his own shirt, some dripped on Minho's hand. Jisung blushed brightly. Minho looked at him and licked the cum off his fingers, then licking the side of his lips, smirking knowing the effect it cause to Jisung.

He chuckled after and Jisung blushed. His smile dropped when he remember something.

" Ah.. Jisung I don't have any lube with me, i gave it to Seungmin. " He said to Jisung.

Jisung didn't say anything but his trembling hands pushed his body up so we was facing Minho, he took Minho's hand, staring at them. Minho was confused and he did nothing before Jisung suddenly took his index finger into his mouth. This time it was Jisung who's looking into Minho's eyes. His gaze is shy but damn naughty.

He sloppily spread saliva all over Minho's fingers and Minho was already getting impatient just by watching Jisung like this. Probably because Jisung was feeling so nervous in the moment, even the feeling of Minho's slender fingers brushing his tongue felt so good to him.

Minho pulled out his finger when he felt it was enough. Jisung felt embarrassed afterwards but Minho smiled in satisfaction.

" Lay down. " Minho said. His voice was soft but Jisung could sense a tone of demanding in it which he found attractive.

Jisung did as Minho said, he lie down on his back and let Jisung lifted his legs up, resting them on his shoulders with one hand.

Jisung couldn't help the blush that crept up to his cheeks when he feel Minho's finger started to push him. He inhaled sharply.

" Hurts.. "

" Hold it a little bit okay? It'll be better soon. " Minho said with a gentle voice.

Minho added another finger and Jisung hissed. Minho knew that it hurts but he knew that it'll feel better soon. Minho slide his finger in and out until he feels Jisung got use to it.

When Jisung finally got used to it, his flinches turns into faint moans.

" Do you like it? " Minho asked as he keep repeating his action.

Jisung gathered his breath.  
" I don't.. know.. "

Minho curled his finger and it successfully made Jisung whimpered loudly, he curled his toes.

" You don't know..? " Minho asked slowly, with a teasing tone. Jisung seriously will kill him after these whole thing.

_'But shit.. why is he so good at this?'_

" Like it.. i like.. it.. " Jisung managed to say in between his heavy breathings.

Minho hummed.  
" Will you be able to take my cock at this rate? " Minho asked, actually asking to himself.

" Why..? " Jisung asked, whining as Minho pulled out his slender fingers out.

" I don't want you to get hu- "

" Hyung. I'm not a glass. You can't break me just like that. I told you i want this so just- " He was startled when Minho flipped him so he was laying on his back again.

Jisung looked into Minho's eyes and he saw a pure worry inside of it. Jisung smirked.  
" I thought you said you won't stop once you start. " He said while raising one eyebrow.

Minho chuckled and kissed him, it sent butterflies to Jisung stomach. When Minho broke he kiss, he finally backed away and took off his pants, reveling his already rock-hard cock.

Now Jisung know why Minho actually hesitated.

Minho moved back to Jisung and position himself. His head was filled with so many things. He wanted to do this but at the same time every single worries that he had keep trying to pull him back.

He pushed slowly into Jisung, he was staring at Jisung the whole time to see if he's doing okay. Jisung was trying to bit back his moan all the time and when he was all the way in, Jisung exhaled.

Minho was trying to give him a little time to get used to but Jisung was eager enough to move his hips slowly. Soon, Minho also moved in time with Jisung. But it was soon not enough to Jisung.

" Hyung.. you can go harder.. " Jisung said. Minho groaned at that, how can he even control himself for this long? He's pretty surprised by himself now. But this time he can't.

He groaned out Jisung's name before fucking him harder, just like what Jisung wanted. Jisung moaned loudly with every thrust he get. Minho was also moaning lowly. It feels so good inside of Jisung and it is driving him crazy.

Minho tried thrusting in different angle and it hit Jisung's prostate.

" R-right there! " He moaned out while covering his eyes with his right arm.

" Over here..? You like it here? " Minho asked while thrusting on the same spot again.

Jisung was lost his. He arched his back and tears starting to form in his eyes.  
" Y-yes.. yes. I like it. " He answered honestly this time. His head was going completely blank. All he ciuld think about is how good Minho was fucking him.

Minho was so lost in both pleasure and Jisung's sweet voice calling him.

" Hyungiee.. kiss me please..? " Jisung asked. Minho groaned at how Jisung called him and who is he to not fulfill his wish. He leaned down and kissed passionately.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho's neck. Minho greedily swallowed every single noise that Jisung made. Minho broke the kiss to let Jisung breathe.

" Jisung.. I'm close.. " Minho said while keep pouring out low moans from his mouth

" Come inside of me.. Hyung.. " He said desperately. Minho will surely ask him later from where did he learn to say this all, it felt like Jisung was purposely pushing Minho to the edge.

Minho gave him another few more thrust before Jisung came again with a loud cry. Minho also came soon after, deep inside of Jisung making him shudder. Minho pulled out and collapse beside the now panting Jisung. Jisung was staring blankly into the ceiling, head still all blank.

When he finally back to earth, he looked beside him to see Minho, laying beside him with smile in his face, looking at Jisung.

" I want to take a bath.. " Jisung said. Minho chuckled.

" We did all that and all you think about now is to take a bath? You're not going to at least compliment me or something? " Minho said teasing him with a slightly pouty tone.

Jisung scoffed.

" Fine. Fine. " Minho said with a lazy tone while picking Jisung up. He was glad that Jisung's room got bathroom, if not this will be a problem.

" Well.. not bad.. "

Minho stopped walking completely and looked at him.  
" Can you repeat that? "

" You heard me! "

" I wanna make sure if i'm not hearing it wrong. "

" Whatever your thick-brain is thinking about, just assume that it is right. "

" Then, i'm good? " Minho smirked making Jisung slightly slapped him in the face.

" Bathroom. " Jisung said while giving Minho his best glare but of course he's still cute to him.

But he still obeyed anyway.

For now Minho could only hope Jisung won't find out about the hickey he made too soon. Like what he thought, he won't mind letting people know Minho claimed him.

**Bonus**

" Hyunjin, lower the volume a bit. " Chan said while reaching out for the remote but Hyunjin quickly took it and hid it. Chan lifted one eyebrow.

" No. I mean, horror movie should be loud. " Hyunjin said while nudging Seungmin using his elbow.

" Right Seungminie? " Hyunjin asked while smiling nervously.

" Yeah, whatever.. " Seungmin said while keep watching with no problem.

" Great back up Hyunjin. " Felix said while winking. Hyunjin grin while giving him a thumbs up.

" Am i the only one here who got bad feeling? " Jeongin asked while blinking a few times, looking at Woojin.

" I got good feeling tho. " Woojin said smiling.


	24. Chapter 23 : Meow~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Hm? I thought you always call yourself cute. " Changbin said teasing him, his hand won't stop caressing his soft cheeks.
> 
> " But.. but not like this. " He said, still trying to deny while he honestly love it.

**There will be like many time skip in this chapter so don't freaking kill me**

Changbin and Minho was in the convenient store together. Not usual for them but they happen to met each other when they were doing shopping.

" How is it between you and Felix? " Minho asked out of nowhere. Changbin gave him a bored expression.

" What with the sudden question? " He asked while taking some bottle of shampoo into his shopping kart. He started using the one that Felix recommended because he told him the smell suit Changbin so much.

Minho shrugged.  
" Just curious. I mean you and Felix dated for pretty long now. " Minho said as he followed Changbin into the ramen section.

Changbin stayed silent for a while before answering.  
" Well, he's lovely and i love him. He became pretty bold than the first time we date- "

" That's not what i mean. " Minho said while lightly hit Changbin's shoulder. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows.

" Then, what do you mean? "

" You know what i mean~ " Minho said while nudging him. Changbin had the urge to rolled his eyes.

" You really are a pervert. " He said while walking away from the ramen section.

" Thank you but i'm still curious. " Minho said while keep following him.

Changbin let out a long sigh.  
" Well of course we did it. " He said while walking faster, hoping that Minho would leave him alone. But deep down inside he know that won't work since Minho was still behind him anyway.

" Woah.. You're so many step ahead of me. You're so cool. " Minho said with a owe.

Changbin scoffed. Minho giggled. They were about to walk towards the cashier when they both saw a couple being lovely dovey in the corner. They didn;t mean to hear them but they both caught the girl called her boyfriend 'daddy'.

" Why does people really like those kind of thing? " Changbin asked.

" What? Calling their boyfriend daddy? That's called kink. Don't you got one? " Minho asked. The cashier in front of them tried her best to scan all the things they bought so they can quickly pay, quickly leave, so she don't need to listen to their conversation.

They both left the convenient store.  
" Well, even if i got one, it won't be something disgusting. " Changbin said. Minho smirked.

" Well.. Whatever you say. " Minho said while walking to the opposite direction as Changbin.

Changbin walked home. Well he is sure that he won't have such a thing as 'kink'. But even he he got one it won't be something disgusting like 'daddy' or 'babygirl'.

[At Changbin's house]

Changbin entered his bedroom and Felix was there, back leaning to his bed, scrolling through instagram. Changbin walked towrads him and lie on the bed while looking at Felix's phone as well. Felix was looking at some cat videos and picture, smile formed in his face.

" Cats are so cute, right Hyung? " Felix asked while looking up at Changbin. Changbin nodded.

" Of course. They are, but i still prefer Yongbokiee. " He said while smiling slightly.

" Smooth Mr. Seo. " He said while chuckling.

Felix exit Instagram and open his camera. Looked like he was about to take a selfie. Changbin saw him use this app a lot, there are many filters and Felix love to mess around with it. This time Felix used the cat ears and cat whiskers. He smiled to the camera cutely. Changbin couldn't help smiled wider. His boyfriend is such a cutie.

After taking the selfie, he show it to Changbin.  
" Cute. " Changbin said while ruffling his hair. Felix smiled widely.

Felix is very catlike according to Changbin, except cat are not as cheerful as cheerful as Felix. For some reason everytime when he look at Felix, he always remind him of an orange cat.

With Felix round head and cute face. Also his slender figure. Not so tall and not so short. Just a perfection to him. You just need to add cat ears and cat tails to him and he'll be a very cute cat human.

" Hyung? "

Changbin was snapped back to reality by Felix's voice calling out for him.

" Y-Yes? "

" Why are you staring at me like that? " He said while chuckling a bit.

" Nothing. Just, i was thinking that cat really suits you. " Changbin said, being honest. Felix just giggled it off.

Well, it just what Changbin thought.

☔☔☔

  
_" Hyung.. Hyung... "_

_" You're doing great. "_

_"_ _Mn_ _.. "_

_" Good kitty. "_

Changbin shot his eyes open. He looked at the clock, it was 4 AM. He covered his face while sighing.

 _'What kind of dream was that?'_ He thought as he looked beside him. Felix was sleeping peacefully.

He should probably go back to sleep because he got school tomorrow but he cannot ignore his _other_ problem.

He should probably ask this to Minho tomorrow.

[The next day]

Changbin walked into the boys bathroom and found Minho was standing infront of the mirror. What a coincidence.

" Hyung? What are you doing? " Changbin asked as he walked towards the sink beside him.

" Jisung said i've been losing weight. So i'm checking if that's true. " He said before tilting his head.

" You? " He added.

" Well. I'm just gonna wash my face and leave. " He said washing his face. Minho nodded in understatement.

" I see. Okay then. " He said walking away.

" But. "

Minho stopped his steps and turned around to look at Changbin.

" I do got something to talk about. " He said while looking at Minho with a serious face. The older boy only answered him with a chill smile.

" Sure. " He said while walking back to him.

" What do you want to talk about? " He asked. Changbin scratched the back of his head, looking a bit nervous which is so rare.

" You know our conversation yesterday about the kink stuff. " He started. Minho didn't get where this was going but he nodded anyway.

" So i've been thinking about it a lot at my way home. " He continued. Minho watched him as he talk, focus.

" And i kind of think about how cat suit Felix so much. "

Minho nodded and smirked as he knew where this is going.

" Well.. i got a dream yesterday about Felix and damn, i never think i can be even gayer than i am now. " He said. Minho bursted out laughing while hitting the younger's shoulder constantly.

" Oh my god. What is the dream about? Tell me everything. Every single details. " He said, being excited.

Changbin now looked even more nervous.  
" He was wearing cat ears hair clips, a belt with a tail on it. "

" Yes.. and? "

" He kept on calling for me and i was calling him with this nickname. "

" What nickname? "

" Kitty. "

" Oh. My. Fucking. Jesus. " Minho said before breaking out laughing again. Changbin slapped a hand to his own face and shook his head.

" And the worst part is.. he is wearing a female sailor uniform. " Changbin said and Minho laughed even harder, his voice echoing in the whole bedroom.

(Just in case if you guys dunno what kind of outfit is that)

  
" Omg. Please make it happen boi. " Minho said while patting him in the shoulder. Changbin glared at him.

" Easy for you to say. What if he doesn't even like it? It would scar our relationship for life! "

Minho rolled his eyes.  
" Oh come on. I thought you say Felix is very understanding. "

Changbin scratched the back of his neck. Well it is true but he's still very worried. But before they could finish the conversation, the bell rang.

" Just think about it again, kay? " Minho said while running away towards the class.

Certainly, without Minho had to say it Changbin won't be able to get these thought off his mind.

[Night time]

Changbin was walking down the street to get some fresh air. He needed to clear his head a little bit but it was still hard for him. Jisung once told him that watching anime can cheer him up. Well what a coincidence, there was an anime store recently opened. Maybe he should check it out. It wasn't far away from where he was walking now so he immediately head there, making sure that nobody was watching him as he entered.

Changbin looked around the store and he was already welcomed by a loud anime song, there was so many people inside of the store. So many people was cosplaying, Changbin decided to just walked around and take a look.

There was many figures as well. He wondered if Felix actually interested in anime, he never really asked. He keep wondering around the store, the store was pretty big. Everything seems nice and his breath hitched when he saw something really caught his eyes.

It was a white cat ears hair clip. He mindlessly reached out to take it.  
_'Fuck this.'_

Just beside it, there was also belt with white furry tails on it and a black collar with cute bells on it. He reached out for his pocket and opened it, he got enough money. He is so done for.

He looked around the store again with all of the things he's about to buy in his hand. But he felt comfortable because people who saw him only gave him a warm smile, seems like people here is very accepting.

Then he come across a female sailor uniform. Without thinking twice he took it as well. He hurried himself to the cashier. The cashier was wearing a white long wig and a maid outfit. The cashier smiled to him. Changbin almost thought he's a girl before he talked.

" Are you a cosplayer as well? " He asked. Changbin shook his head.

" No this is not for me. " He said. The boy nodded in understatement.

" For girlfriend or boyfriend i assume? " He said as he put the things into a black plastic bag, seems like this store did this so nobody will see what they bought.

This place is certainly something else to Changbin, he didn't even assume his sexuality, how generous.

The cashier handed the plastic bag to him and Changbin payed. After paying the cashier bow to him.

" Thank you for coming. " He said while smiling genuinely. Changbin couldn't help but return the smile, the cashier soon blushed after and get all nervous.

Changbin left the store and hurried home. He was sneakily walking to his room but he caught his mother's eyes.

" What's that? " She asked while smiling innocently.

" Nothing. Just snacks. " He said while keep walking to his bedroom, leaving his mom confused. But she still believed her though.

Changbin entered his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He walked towards his bed and took out everything he bought from the plastic bag. He wondered if he'll actually regret this later but he already took the decision so he should deal with it.

[On Saturday]

Changbin opened this bedroom door and let Felix get inside first. Felix quickly flopped himself to his bed.

They were supposed to have a sleepover at Seungmin's house today but Changbin told Felix to come to his house instead. Of course Felix won't mind.

Instead they hang out with them until it was around 6 PM before going back to Changbin's house.

" I'll go take a bath. " Changbin said while walking towards the bathroom with towel in his hand.

Felix just smiled and him and looked around the room. As usual, so messy. He decided to do a little bit of cleaning while waiting for Changbin. He picked up some trash on the floor and made his bed.

He folded some clothes and put them into the wardrobe. But when he was in the middle of it, his eyes caught a black plastic bag. He thought, maybe Changbin bought some new clothes.

The took out the plastic bag and looked inside. He quickly covered his mouth while gasping.

☔☔☔

  
Changbin walked out of the bathroom with only boxers to see Felix sitting on his bed. His bedroom was so neat. He smiled.

" Thank you. Now, you can go take a bath. " He said. Felix fidgeted.

" Um.. Hyung? " Felix started. Changbin lifted one eyebrow.

" Is something wrong? " He asked while sitting beside him.

" Um.. i just wanna say. I'll accept you, whatever you are and whatever you like. " He said with a worried expression. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows.

" Yongbokkie? What are you talking about? "

**(Might be a little weird for you to hear him calls him that😂)**

" I was putting some clothes into your wardrobe and found that black plastic bag.. " Felix said. Changbin widen his eyes.

" E-er.. i can explain. "

" N-No! It's okay! I mean we all got different things that we like so if this is what you like then i will always be here to support you. " Felix said while smiling to Changbin. Seems like Felix got the wrong idea.

Changbin let out a long sigh.  
" Listen. I'm not buying that for me. "

Felix blinked a few times.  
" So..? "

Changbin didn't give him any answer, but he walked towards his wardrobe and took out the plastic bag. He placed it on the bed and took out the cat ears hair clips.

Felix was still confused and watch as Changbin put it on him.  
" I bought them for you. Sorry, i've been thinking about dirty thoughts of you wearing all of these stuff. " Changbin said while taking everything out.

Felix blushed.  
" Why?! "

" Because you'll look cute in it i guess? " Changbin said while looking at him with a slightly pleading eyes.

" I- I won't! " Felix half-screamed.

" Will you wear it for hyung please? " Changbin asked while resting his head on Felix's shoulder, trying to act cute.

Felix whined, but he knew he can't really reject his hyung.  
" F-Fine.. " He said while standing up.

" But don't get disappointed if i don't look like what you wished i look like. " He said while taking everything and walked to the corner of the room.

" And don't look at me. " He said. With that Changbin turned around and gave Felix time to change.

It gave him around 4 minutes to put everything on.  
" Done. " He said and Changbin quickly turned around to look at him.

He was stunned.

The outfit suits him so much. Because the skirt was short, it revealed Felix's beautiful skin. And the sleeves was slightly a bit too long so it was covering half of Felix's hand. The collar also suits him so much, so do the tail and the ears.

Everything is better than Changbin wished.

" Come here.. " Changbin said with a slightly breathy voice. Felix walked slowly towards the bed while keep grabbing the bottom of his skirt while blushing.

Changbin patted his thighs, gesturing him to sit on his thighs. Felix did as he said, the skirt slightly lifted up and he blushed even brighter.

" Yongbok.. look at me. "

Felix did as he said, he looked at him. He looked so shy, which made him look even cuter.

" You're so cute. " Changbin said as he caress Felix's cheeks, loving his freckles as always. Felix bit his bottom lips to keep himself from smiling.

" I'm not. "

" Hm? I thought you always call yourself cute. " Changbin said teasing him, his hand won't stop caressing his soft cheeks.

" But.. but not like this. " He said, still trying to deny while he honestly love it.

" Not just cute. You're beautiful. " Changbin compliment again and this time the smile that form on his lips.

They both lock eyes for another few seconds before Changbin leaned forward to lick Felix's lips before pushing his tongue into his mouth. Changbin took Felix's hand that was gripping on his skirt and put them on his shoulder.

Changbin broke the kiss to pushed Felix down to the bed. Felix was about to grip on his skirt again before Changbin stopped him.

" Why are you so shy? " Changbin asked while chuckling.

" I'm not.. wearing anything.. underneath. " Felix mumbled. Changbin was eager enough to lift his skirt and check it himself but he wanted to tease Felix a little bit more.

Changbin moved to his left ear and kissed him behind his ear. Felix tilted his head to the side so Changbin could move down to his neck.

Changbin then grinned his hips down, grinning their still clothed cock together. Felix was desperate for that feeling again so also grinned his hips up and moaned lewdly at the contact.

" Such a naughty kitty. "

Felix unconsciously whined at that nickname. Changbin smiled in amusement. Maybe he's not the only one who love this.

" Please.. " Felix whined again.

" Please what? "

Felix looked away, feeling very embarrassed.  
" Let me suck you off.. " Felix said while still looking away. Changbin lifted one eyebrow.

" I thought you were going to tell me to touch you. But you want to suck me instead, you're such a pervert huh? " Changbin's smirk grew wider. Felix was so embarrassed that he might cry, but why did he like it so much.

Changbin got up. He sat down on the bed and slowly taking off his boxers He was already naked completely. Felix looked at Changbin for a while. Changbin's hair was slightly covering his eyes, he just washed it and it looks so good to Felix.

Felix crawled slowly towards him and bend down, he was about to touch him but Changbin said something.

" No hand. Only use your mouth. " Changbin said and Felix did as he said. He quickly take him into his mouth, but he only took half of it at first because it's been a while since the last time Felix gave him any blowjob. He missed how it felt.

Felix used his tongue to lick the tip slowly. He started licking his tip up and down before taking it into his mouth again, trying his best to take it whole without gagging.

Changbin groaned.  
" Good boy. " He breathed out as he gripped on Felix's hair. It felt good.

Felix moaned, sending vibration down Changbin's erection. Changbin moans rings in Felix's ears. Felix's mouth started to feel soar, he was about to pull out but Changbin's hand kept him in place.

Changbin pushed his head down and up. At this rate, Felix wasn't even doing anything anymore. Felix chocked and Changbin finally let him go. He pathetically coughed.

" I thought you said you wanna suck me. " Changbin said. Felix shot him a glare, but Changbin's hand was back on his hair and he wasn't going fight it.

Felix took Changbin into his mouth again. The grip on his hair hurt but he could almost forget about it because he was trying his best not to chock on his cock. And the bell on his collar was ringing so loudly in his ear.

Changbin hung his mouth opened as he let out more lewd noise. Felix sucked him before but this is a whole new feeling for him. Changbin moved his hips forward, shooting his semen down Felix's throat.

Felix started coughing. Changbin reached out his hand to grab Felix's chin up. He pushed his thumb into his mouth so Felix would open them. Changbin smiled in satisfaction.

" You swallowed everything. What a good boy. " He said while bitting his bottom lips.

Felix let out a trembling sigh.

" I should reward a good boy that behaves. " Changbin said while lifting his skirt up, revealing his cock, already wet with precum.

" But how should i reward you~? " Changbin asked with a teasing tone, even though he knew what Felix wanted. He wanted him to admit him.

Felix's hand gripped on nothing but air. He could just touch himself now but he wanted to please Changbin. His master for now.

" Hyung.. please.. Please touch me. Anything. Do anything. " He said while staring into Changbin's eyes. The older was more than pleased.

Changbin use his index finger to draw circle on the tip of Felix's throbbing erection. Felix's body started to shiver violently.

" A-ah.. H-Hyung.. P-Please.. " Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

Changbin finally started stroking him. Felix whined, it wasn't enough. But he still tried his best to not move too much because every small move he made, it makes the bell on his collar rings.

Changbin started pumping his cock faster. Felix moaned desperately. He was so close but Changbin suddenly stopped. Felix whined loudly, but his hand didn't move at all.

" Be patient. You can't cum yet. " Changbin said while caressing his hair behind his ears. Felix hated how he gave in so easily and leaned towards his hand. Like a cat.

" Now. Lay down and spread your leg for hyung. " Changbin said. Felix got no choice but to obligate. He lie down and shyly spread his legs.

Changbin moved towards him. He took a moment to appreciate what's in front of him. He grabbed Felix's thigh, moving down and up, loving how smooth it is. Felix gripped on the pillow beside him, Changbin was being too slow.

The next thing he felt was warm lips pressing his inner thigh. Changbin was kissing and sucking his thigh. Making marks here and there. Felix could only let out quiet moan helplessly.

Then, he felt Changbin's finger touching his hole, slightly spreading them. He was expecting a finger but instead he felt wet tongue pushing it way to his entrance.

He let out a surprised moan.  
" H-hyung! "

Changbin didn't stop his action though. He keep thrusting his tongue in and out his entrance.

" S-stop.. no.. " He tried talking through his moans.

" But you like it. " Changbin said before continuing his action. Felix whined.

" But it is dirty. " He said while trying to push Changbin's head away, but his hand got no more strength.

Changbin didn't say anything. He replaced his tongue with his fingers. Changbin quickly found Felix's prostate and started rubbing it. Felix threw his head to the side while shutting his eyes close.

" You like it here? " Changbin asked as he pumped his fingers into him. Felix cried out. He brought his hand up to his face to slightly cover his mouth.

Changbin didn't think he could stop himself now even if Felix beg him to. Felix looked like a total mess, he can't wait to fuck Felix hard.

Felix looked like he was trying to form a word but everytime he tried, he let out a moan instead.

" What is that? I can't hear you kitty. " Changbin said. Felix curled his toes up.

" P-Please.. fu.. fuck me.. " Felix begged desperately while looking at Changbin with half lidded eyes. Changbin was already fully hard again seeing Felix being such a mess. He took a condom and put it on quickly.

Changbin took a moment to look at Felix. He noticed that he was sweating so hard it might be uncomfortable for him.  
" Hey. You can take off those if you want to. " Changbin said. Being a little bit gentle.

Felix brought his hand to his mouth and bit his nails slightly.

" I'd like to keep them on.. Since you say i look pretty with it.. " He said while looking away. Changbin's cock twitched at that.

He groaned.  
" Fuck. "

He positioned himself.

" Do you go around and let people see this face like this? " Changbin asked while pushing in slowly, stopping for a while when the tip was in. Felix inhale sharply.

" N-No. Only for you Hyung.. " He said while covering his mouth to muffle out the noise that he made himself as Changbin pushed in painfully slow till the hilt.

" Changbin-ah? Sweetie i'm home~ "

Felix widen his eyes.

" Your mom. " He whispered.

" Are you upstairs dear? "

" S-She's coming.. " Felix's hands started to tremble.

As if not caring, Changbin pulled out all the way to pushed back in. Felix covered his mouth so the moan that he made didn't came out so loud.  
" H-Hyung what are you doing? Your mom is going to find out. " Felix whispered while trying to push Changbin away. But Changbin grabbed both of his hands and pinned it to the bed.

" Then i guess you need to keep your voice down. " He said smirking as he started thrusting slowly into Felix. Felix bit his bottom lips hard, trying to keep his voice in. Felix could hear footsteps drawing closer to the bedroom.

Then, knocks was heard. Tears started to rolled down his cheeks.

" You're in there? "

" Why don't you answer that? " Changbin asked while smirking. This time Felix really cried.

" Changbin? "

" She's waiting. You don't want her to open the door. " He added while still thrusting. Felix didn't want her to open the door so he took a deep breathe.

" Y-Yes. We're.. here... " Felix answered, focusing on his breathing so he won't accidentally let out a moan. Changbin moved faster into Felix and he accidentally whined quietly.

" Oh Felix you're here? What are you guys doing? " She asked again. Felix questioned why was she so curious in this kind of situation?

" We're just having fun. " Changbin answered while smirking at Felix. This time he hit his prostate and Felix needed to slap a hand to his mouth. He arched his back and bit his lips so hard that it bleed a little bit.

Changbin licked his lips. Felix trying desperately to be quite but it was too much to take.

" Okay then, have fun boys~ " She said before going downstairs. When Changbin heard the footsteps getting quite until it is gone. He chuckled.

Felix sobbed.  
" You're cruel.. "

Changbin smiled while wiping his tears away.  
" Sorry. Sorry. I can't take it, you're so adorable. " He said while planting a kiss on Felix's freckles. Felix blushed at the gentle action.

" Do you want to stop? " Changbin asked. Felix blinked and shook his head.

" Please continue. " He said while pulling Changbin down into a kiss. Changbin smiled into a kiss and continue thrusting into him harder. Felix's lips was bruised so Changbin kissed him more gently.

Changbin moved faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. Felix moaned into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck. One hand found it's way to his hair, slightly pulling them.

The room was only filled with their moans, skin slapping and Felix's bell. Felix was so afraid about how loud he is, but he couldn't hold back his voice anyway.

" You like it? " Changbin asked while smiling gently.

" L-Like it.. " Felix whined while trying his best to form words.

" Who like it? " Changbin asked again. Changing his fast thrust to slower and harder.

Felix cried out. It was very hard to even process anything in his mind.  
" Yongbok.. Yongbokkie.. love it.. " He managed to got out in between his cries.

Changbin sure discovered many things about himself in that one day. Probably Felix too.

" Hyung.. i-i'm coming. " Felix while one of his hand gripped Changbin's strong arm.

Changbin reached out to grab Felix's cock and pumped them hard. Felix came, dirtying his costumes. Changbin too came with a deep groan.

Changbin pulled out and let Felix catch his breath as he discard the condom. He walked back towards Felix and stared at him. Felix blushed.

" The costume got dirty. " He said bitting his bottom lip. Changbin smiled.

" I can just wash it later. I'll try my best so my mom won't see it. " He said while taking off the uniform for Felix. He also took off the cat ears, the tails and the collar. Changbin threw the uniform into the bathroom while keeping the other accessories in his wardrobe.

" Bath? " Changbin asked. Felix whined lazily.

" No. Cuddle. " Felix said while pouting his lips slightly. What a different person after taking off those outfits.

" But i'm sweaty. "

" Well so do i. " Felix said. He wanted to pull Changbin but he didn't really think he can move.

Changbin gave in and lie down beside him. Felix grinned and quickly pulled him into a hug. No matter what, Changbin is still smaller than him and Felix finds it very cute.

Changbin lazily threw an arm around Felix, pressing his body together with him to feel his body heat.

" Hey Hyung.. What if your mom find out? " Felix asked. Changbin shook his head.

" She won't. "

" How do you know? "

[Downstairs]

" Geurae nal sswa. Bang! bang! neoye bullet! bullet! bullet! eolmadeunji majajulge. wonhan ge igeoramyeon. Just shoot me! Shoot me! "

" You need to stop listening to this loud music. " Changbin's dad said letting out a deep sigh.

[Back upstairs]

" Well. I just know. But i think we really need to take a bath "

" Five more minutes.. " Felix said lazily.

Changbin sighed and smirked.  
" Five more minutes. "


	25. Chapter 24 : Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Why are you looking at me? Don't you hate me now? Haha. " He laughed.
> 
> " Seungmin, i'm sorry.. " Hyunjin apologized.

**Just a reminder that Seungmin started to wear glasses again because Hyunjin told him to.**

It was lunch time and everyone was having their lunch, until Hyunjin got a call. He look at who was calling, he almost chocked on his food when he saw his dad was the one calling him.

He picked it up.

" Hello? Hey that. Is there something wrong? "

Everyone stared at him, none of them know what he's dad was talking about because he didn't turn on the speaker.

" Why? Something happened? "

" .... "

" You can just talk it here through phone right? " Hyunjin said as he lifted his spoon, about to fill his mouth with another spoonful of fried rice.

" .... "

Hyunjin's hand stopped as his mouth couldn't form any word.

" But dad! "

But his dad already hung up. The rest of them started to looked worried.

" Hyunjin? Is something wrong? "

☔☔☔

 

" What?! Why?! " Chan stopped walking, so do the rest of them. His loud voice caught the other people that were walking attention.

 

Hyunjin sighed deeply.  
" I don't know. This is too sudden for me too. " He said before pushing Chan so he continued walking.

 

" There must be a reason. " Woojin said while looking at Hyunjin with a serious gaze.

 

Hyunjin kept looking down while walking.

 

" Hyunjin. You're really leaving..? " Seungmin asked while looking at him. Seeing Seungmin's expression and his slightly quiet voice made Hyunjin's heart throb.

 

Hyunjin shook his head.  
" No. I don't wanna leave. "

 

Seungmin smiled.  
" You shouldn't say something like that. If your dad told you to go back, he must have a good reason. " Seungmin said while patting his shoulder.

 

Hyunjin only let out another sigh. He need to find a way out of this.

 

" Come on we got plenty time to think. Your dad told you to leave on..? " Chan asked.

 

" This Sunday. "

 

" Er.. okay.. "

 

[Later That Night]

 

Hyunjin tried closing his eyes but he couldn't sleep. Jisung was already sleeping peacefully. He can't stop thinking about what should he do. He grabbed his phone and texted Seungmin.

 

It was pretty late but he hope Seungmin wasn't sleeping.

 

 

He waited for a while and thought that Seungmin probably already asleep. But when he was about to turn off his phone, a notification popped up.

 

 

It's not like Hyunjin didn't believe his dad. But he don't wanna leave. He was already feeling very comfortable. He got his friends here, especially, he got Seungmin here.

 

 

Hyunjin gotta admit that he know the reason but he still don't wanna leave just like that.

 

 

Hyunjin took a deep breath.

 

 

These talk about Hyunjin's family is starting to get on his nerves. He was trying is best to not leave but why does Seungmin doesn't even look like he care?

 

 

Hyunjin glared at his phone screen.

 

 

He couldn't seems to control his anger now. Probably because he was too stressed.

 

 

He turned off his phone. Now he was even more stressed of the thought how to face him tomorrow morning. This is probably gonna be the very first time they had a fight.

 

[The Next Day]

 

Seungmin and Minho got on the bus. Hyunjin's nervous eyes avoided Seungmin's. But he sat beside him that it was hard to avoid looking at him.

 

" Morning. " Seungmin smiled at him. Hyunjin blinked a few times. Did he just pretend like nothing happened?

 

After that, Minho and Seungmin just talks. When they walked towards the school, Seungmin was casually walking beside him.

 

" We're having sleepover today at my house right? " Seungmin asked him. Hyunjin avoided his eyes and looked away.

 

" Yeah. "

 

Seungmin smiled.

 

Hyunjin didn't want to fight with him but this is not something that he wanted either. He gritted his teeth at the thought of them having a sleepover tonight. He will seriously deal with Seungmin pretending like this all day.

 

The day just go on like it usually does. Good thing nobody actually realized that he was being a bit too quiet. After school they all of course go to Seungmin's house.

 

Hyunjin was so surprised of how Seungmin was really good at hiding what happened. He wonder if he at least told his brother.

 

They all were just busy with their own thing until Jisung brought up about Hyunjin's problem.

 

" What if we talk about Hyunjin? We still need to find a way to make him stay right? " Jisung said. Hyunjin constantly glanced at Seungmin to see if he reacted differently, but everything seems normal.

 

" Yeah. We can't just let our friend go just like that. " Felix said resting one hand on his shoulder.

 

" Of course we don't want him to go without any reason. So did your dad told you why? " Chan asked. Hyunjin looked down.

 

" Yeah, it is actually because of my mom. She's sick and i think my dad want me to take care of her. "

 

After hearing his reason, they all started to think of some way out but then Seungmin's voice pierced in.

 

" Well if that is the reason them doesn't that mean he should go? " Seungmin said, his face looked calm. Hyunjin's anger just suddenly built up again.

 

" Seriously, you really want me to leave huh? " Hyunjin glared at him. The rest of them just got silent, looking at them, knowing nothing.

 

" I told you I didn't say that. "

 

" Well you didn't say that you want you want me to say either! " He raised his voice.

 

Seungmin stopped talking and continued looking at his phone. The room became silent after that, Hyunjin never really raised his voice before but how can Seungmin be so calm on this situation?

 

Hyunjin got up and walked away, leaving the room. Leaving the room totally confused.

  
After what happened, they both didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night. Hyunjin slept in the same room as Seungmin. Actually, same bed. But they were both facing the opposite direction.

In the middle of the night Hyunjin got up to go to the bathroom. But one thing that he realized was m, Seungmin wasn't beside him. Maybe he go to the other room instead, but not like he care that much **(at least that's what he thought)**

But in the end he still got curious and walk out to the living room. Then he saw Seungmin sitting there, but Hyunjin wasn't sure what he's doing. His head started to fill with excuses so he can at least see what Seungmin's doing.

He decided to just walked pass him and he quickly widen his eyes. Seungmin looked up at him with a sleepy eyes, his cheeks was flushed red. Seungmin smiled.

" Hyunjinn~~?? Is that youu? " He asked. Hyunjin saw him holding a bottle, he quickly snatched it from him. There was some emptied as well on the table.

" What are you doing?! Where did you get this all? " Hyunjin asked.

" Mn...? I don't know~ Give me~ " Seungmin said while giggling. He took another bottle and about to drink them but Hyunjin took it away again.

Seungmin whined loudly.  
" Give it to me.. "

" No. You shouldn't even drink! " Hyunjin said while hiding all the alcohol away, keeping Seungmin for taking it.

" Mmnn? Why?? This can make me happy~~ can make me forget~~ " He said while chuckling.

Hyunjin stared at him with a sad expression.

" Why are you looking at me? Don't you hate me now? Haha. " He laughed.

" Seungmin, i'm sorry.. " Hyunjin apologized.

Seungmin blinked and his smile turned into frown. He started to shed tears, but still chuckling anyway.  
" Well Hyunjin will stay with me forever~~ He won't leave mee~ right??? " He said burying his face to Hyunjin's chest.

" You smell nice~ "

Hyunjin wrapped his hand around Seungmin and hugged him tightly.  
" I don't know what i should do. " Hyunjin said while his hand caress Seungmin's soft locks.

Few second later, Hyunjin heard Seungmin started crying loudly. They both stayed there for a long time. Hugging each other. Letting Seungmin cried under Hyunjin's embrace. Slowly, Hyunjin felt Seungmin started to calm down and finally stopped.

" Seungmin? " Hyunjin softly called out but he didn't answered. He looked at him and turned out he was already asleep.

He lifted him up. Maybe he'll deal with the mess tomorrow. He walked his way slowly to his room. He stared at Seungmin's face. His eyes was red and his cheeks was still flushed red from the alcohol.

Hyunjin glad that he didn't lock the door so he could just easily kick the door open(quietly of course, he didn't want to wake people up). Not mind locking the door, he placed Seungmin down on the bed.

Just like usual they are in the same room with Jisung, Minho, I.N, Seungmin and Hyunjin. Since it was Seungmin's room of course Hyunjin get to sleep on the bed beside him. He hoped that he won't wake the other up.

He walked away from the bed just to lock the door before getting back to lay beside Seungmin. Hyunjin stared at him again.

He sighed.  
_'There must be a way..'_

_☔☔☔_

 

Seungmin shot his eyes open and got up, only to see Hyunjin sitting there with his phone, looking at him. Seungmin started to remember what happened yesterday. He looked down.

 

" Where is everyone? " He asked while his fingers playing with his blanket.

 

" They are going somewhere to get breakfast. " Hyunjin said while showing the clock on his phone. It was 10 in the morning already.

 

Seungmin widen his eyes.  
" Why didn't you wake me up?! " He said asked.

 

" Well you were sleeping so peacefully. " He said while standing up.

 

" I gotta go home now. " He added.

 

Seungmin looked down.  
" Yeah. You gotta leave soon. " He said while still trying to smile.

 

Hyunjin smirked.  
" Yeah. So you should start packing up so you'll be ready when i come pick you up. " He said before leaving the room. Leaving Seungmin shook.

 

" Wait. What?! "

 


	26. Chapter 25 : Hyunjin's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Happy now? " Seungmin asked.
> 
> " Very. "  Hyunjin chuckled before laying down the bed. He pulled Seungmin so he was laying down beside him.

Hyunjin knocked on the door and just in a few second, the door opened, showing Seungmin standing there with his bag. Hyunjin smiled while Seungmin looked at him, eyes full of uncertainty.

" You're being serious? " Seungmin asked again. The others stood behind him looking at them.

" Of course i am. " Hyunjin asnwered, there was taxi waiting behind Hyunjin.

" We really can't come with you? " Jisung asked. Hyunjin shook his head.

" No need to worry guys. I know what to do, everything's gonna be okay. " Hyunjin said, reassuring them. All of them fell silent.

Felix smiled.  
" You heard him. He can do this. What can't be done by Hwang Hyunjin? " Felix said while walking back in. All of them chuckled.

" Have fun then guys. " Jisung said before they all walked inside. Hyunjin smiled before pulling Seungmin by his hand into the taxi. Seungmin stayed silent while Hyunjin cannot stop smiling for some reason, maybe he was happy.

When they both finally arrived at the train station, Hyunjin go to buy ticket while Seungmin timidly followed him around. When they sat down to wait for the train, finally Seungmin started to talk to him.

" Sorry abut yesterday... Don't know why did i even started drinking.. " He said while looking down. Hyunjin frowned.

" Why didn't you tell me anything? " Hyunjin asked. Seungmin could only bit the bottom of his lips.

" I don't want everyone to think that i am too clingy. " He said quietly. Hyunjin sighed.

" You are my boyfriend, you're allowed to be clingy. " Hyunjin chuckled while pinching his cheeks. Seungmin slapped his hands awas and blushed.

Hyunjin hummed.  
" Actually, can you be a little bit more clingy? " Hyunjin asked while grinning.

Seungmin lifted one eyebrow.  
" Wouldn't that be annoying? " He asked.

Hyunjin shook his head while smiling.  
" That's totally my type. Being clingy to me, that'll be very cute. " He said before the train arrives and he stood up followed by Seungmin. The both entered the train, thankfully there wasn't many people there so they could sit anywhere the wanted.

" I'm nervous. " Seungmin suddenly said. Hyunjin couldn't help but giggled.

" Why? Oh is it because you're meeting my parents? " Hyunjin teased him and then chuckled while Seungmin got flustered.

Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin with the corner of his eyes, he also look around before slowly resting his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. He found it very cute since he was silently watching his move all the time. But seems like Seungmin soon noticed that Hyunjin was looking at him.

" You said you want me to be clingier. " Seungmin mumbled. Hyunjin smiled widely and held his hand.

Hyunjin always get bored when he's in train, especially when it took 3 hours to reach his destination, just like this. But now that he got Seungmin with him, it'll be more fun. After a few minutes, Hyunjin felt Seungmin become more relax and he was guessing that he already fell asleep.

He now wondered how can he even get mad at such a precious thing.

☔☔☔

  
Seungmin stood stiffly outside Hyunjin's parents house, staring at the door. When Hyunjin was about to press the door bell, Seungmin grabbed his hand to stop him.

" W-Wait. What if they end up hating me? " Seungmin said with a worried expression. Hyunjin snorted and shook his head.

" Calm down. " Hyunjin said before pressing the door bell. Seungmin took a deep breath while waiting for who he's going to face first.

They only needed to wait for a while until someone open the door, it was a guy. He looked at both of them and smiled.

" Welcome home, little brother~ " He greeted Hyunjin. Hyunjin looked like he tried forming a smile.

" Hello Hyung.. " He said. Seungmin silently looked at his brother. He was slightly taller than Hyunjin. Looks like a chill person and smiles a lot. Maybe he's a great person in Seungmin's opinion. His heart jumped when his brother shot him a look.

" Hm.. A friend? " He asked while looking at Seungmin, smiling.

Seungmin smiled while nodding.

" Name? "

" Kim Seungmin. " He answered happily. Looks like Hyunjin got a very great brother. But before he could think of anything else, suddenly he grabbed Seungmin's hand and kissed it.

" Nice to meet you, i'm Hwang Shinyoung. " He said while still smiling.

Seungmin couldn't help but blushed a bit by his action.  
" U-Um.. Nice to meet you too. " Seungmin smiled nervously. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and pulled Seungmin inside, slightly glaring at Shinyoung.

Shinyoung smiled in amusement.

" Hyunjin..? " Seungmin asked when they reached inside.

" Don't get to close to my brother, he's not as kind as what he looks like. " Hyunjin said, but Seungmin could see Hyunjin slightly pouting his bottom lips.

So he only answered with a chuckle. Then they both walked towards the living room. There was a man on the couch while a little girl playing with dolls on the floor. The little girl looked at Hyunjin and a wide smile grew on her face.

" Oppa! " He ran towards Hyunjin. Hyunjin kneel down and open his arms to hug her.

" How are you Aeri? " Hyunjin asked while ruffling her black locks.

" I'm happy since you came home. " He said cheerfully. Then he saw Seungmin, Seungmin needed to admit that he stopped breathing for a second because he is nervous for some reason. The little girl's eyes is really focused and she also lost her smile.

Hyunjin realized and chuckled.  
" This is my.. This is Seungmin. " He was taken aback a second there when he was about to say Seungmin is his friend. The girl didn't say anything while keep staring at him.

" She always had a bit trouble in dealing with new people... " Hyunjin explained. Seungmin smiled while nodding.

" Hyunjin. "

Hyunjin quickly placed Aeri down and stood up to look at his father. Seungmin too nervously look at him, seems like a strict person. Coming back was surely a right decision.

" Let's have a little talk. " 

Hyunjin gave Seungmin a smile before following his dad, walking into a room. Shinyoung also followed Hyunjin from behind. When they were finally away, he looked at Aeri that was again looking at him. He sat on the floor while smiling at her. She didn't go away when Seungmin moved closer to him so that's a good news.

" Hello. " Seungmin smiled while looking at her. She didn't say anything though, she keeps staring at him, seems like she didn't trust him fully.

Then, something popped up Seungmin's head. He remembered taking candy along with him. He reached out for his bag and look inside, he took out some candies and offered them to Aeri.

She stared at the candy for a few moment.  
" Mommy said i shouldn't take anything from a stranger. " She said while looking up at Seungmin.

Seungmin chuckled nervously. She's a very smart girl.  
" Yes.. you shouldn't but i'm not a stranger. " He said while smiling.

The little girl blinked a few times, the way she looked up at Seungmin reminds him of Hyunjin. Her eyes are big, bright and beautiful.

" Really? " She asked.

Seungmin chuckled.  
" Yup. "

She looked at the candy and slowly took them. She unwrapped them and ate it. She smiled.

" Do you like it? " Seungmin asked while tried to move closer to her and she didn't backed away at all.

She nodded happily.

[Meanwhile Hyunjin]

Hyunjin walked towards a woman who was laying down on the bed.

" Hey mom.. " Hyunjin greeted, waking her up. She looked at Hyunjin and smiled.

" You arrived? I've been waiting for you. How are you? Is school okay? Do you have many friends there? " She started to asked many questions as she took Hyunjin's hand in hers, wanting to catch up about her son because it's been a while since the last time they really talked to each other.

" Mom.. i'm.. doing fine. But what about you? " He gripped her hand unconsciously.

" I'm fine~ I'm just sleeping. I can walk like usual. But you don't seems like you're doing fine at all. Something's bothering you? " She asked while smiling. Hyunjin looked down, he can't really lie to his own mom because she knows everything just by looking at him.

" I want to stay here.. but i just can't.. " He said while keeping his head down. He was expecting her to gave him some kind of disappointed face but she smiled instead.

" What is this? I'm sensing.. love? " She asked. Hyunjin who was surprised, lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes.

" How do you... "

" Of course i know. You're my son, i know you better than you know yourself, Hyunjin. "

Hyunjin couldn't help the smile that crept up his face. He smiled dumbly.  
" Right.. "

[Outside the room, Seungmin]

Seungmin was on the floor with Aeri, playing with her. They were playing with Aeri's stuff animal. She was putting her stuff animal together as a couples. Rabbit with a turtle, wolf with a hamster, but she didn't put the cat and the dog together.

Seungmin saw the dog and cat being out far away apart.  
" Why is the dog and the cat separated? " He asked.

" Because they are enemies. " Aeri answered. Seungmin giggled.

" But hate can turn into love you know. " He said and Aeri tilted her head in confusion.

" Why? "

" Because love is blind. " He answered and Aeri looked at him with awe.

Then he heard Hyunjin's father clicked his tongue while Shinyoung just smiled while looking at him. Seungmin just tried to ignore that, looked like Hyunjin's father just didn't like him that much.

Then, he heard the door open and Hyunjin walked out, he walked up to Seungmin and Aeri with a smile.

" You're getting along with Aeri well huh? " Hyunjin asked and Aeri happily nodded. Seungmin only smiled.

" Let's go to my room. " Hyunjin said while grabbing Seungmin's wrist but Aeri stopped them by also grabbing Seungmin's hand.

" But i still wanna play with him! "

" But he is tired. He need to rest. " Hyunjin said and Aeri lowered his head. Seungmin smiled and patted her head.

" Let's play again later. " He said and Aeri quickly smiled widely.

Seungmin followed Hyunjin to his room. Hyunjin unlocked the door and they both got inside. The room was clean even thought Hyunjin doesn't use it anymore. Seungmin placed his bag down and sat on the bed. Hyunjin stared at the floor and just by that, Seungmin knew something was up. Seungmin gently pulled him down by his hand so Hyunjin sat beside him.

" So? " Seungmin asked while smiling. Hyunjin who saw Seungmin's smile quickly calmed down. He feels safe whenever he's with Seungmin.

" I still don't know what should i do. " Hyunjin said while resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder. Seungmin smiled and patted his head.

" Relax. You'll know what to do. " He said with a reassuring tone. Just then, they both heard the door knob clicked and Hyunjin quickly lifted his head.

It was Shinyoung.

" Oops.. am i interrupting something? " Shinyoung walked towards them. Hyunjin gave him a defensive look.

" You're not dating this cutie right? " He asked while looking at Seungmin. Hyunjin panicked and didn't know how to answer.

" What about your girlfriend? " Hyunjin tried to attack back with question. Shinyoung scoffed.

" She's ugly. I like this one more  " He said, reaching his hand out about to touch Seungmin's hair but Hyunjin slapped his hand away. Shinyoung laughed.

" My~ My~ Are you finally admitting? "

Hyunjin glared at him.

" Too bad. He's really my type. Or.. should i just snatch him away from you? " He asked while smirking.

Seungmin blinked.

" But that's not good. " Seungmin said. He sounded very innocent to Hyunjin though.

" I want it, i got it. " He said while raising one eyebrow.

" You shouldn't steal happiness from someone, you should built one. " Seungmin said and that was the first time Hyunjin ever saw his brother stumble through his own words.

" D-Doesn't mean i care. " He said in the most arrogant way he could say it. Seungmin just looked at him with one eyebrow lifted. Shinyoung of course couldn't help but gave up.

" Fine. Fine. Whatever i won't take you away from him. I'm sparing him just for this time. " He said and Seungmin chuckled.

" Thank you for sparing us. " He said with a slight teasing tone. Shinyoung couldn't help but laugh too.

" Still though, lucky him to have you. You're very sweet. " He said.

Seungmin opened his mouth, about to say something. But he was stopped by Shinyoung suddenly kissing him on the cheek.

" I'll leave now then~ " He said winking to Seungmin.

Both Hyunjin and Seungmin was frozen in place until Shinyoung left the room. Seungmin turned his head to face Hyunjin.

He chuckled nervously.

[A few minutes later]

" Hyunjin, you've been wiping my cheek for a minutes now. " Seungmin whined.

" Dirty. I hate him. I hate him so much. Can he just stop. " Hyunjin mumbled while keep on rubbing his cheek.

" Hyunjin. I think my cheek is turning red now. " Seungmin said while grabbing Hyunjin's hand. Seungmin's grip wasn't strong but Hyunjin anger was quickly cooled down by it.

" Kiss it instead. " Seungmin said while pointing on it. Hyunjin cringed.

" That means indirect kiss with my brother. Hell no. "

" I think you cleaned my cheek enough. "

Hyunjin looked at him in the eyes, didn't say anything. Seungmin just looked back with a smile in his face. Hyunjin looked like he was angry but Seungmin could clearly see it that he is jealous.

Hyunjin moved closer and grabbed his face. He pulled him closer and kissed him on both of his cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, and lastly just a peck on the lips. He then look at Seungmin with a smile.

" Happy now? " Seungmin asked.

" Very. "  Hyunjin chuckled before laying down the bed. He pulled Seungmin so he was laying down beside him.

They were both tired. A little nap would be great for both of them. Hyunjin just remembered that he didn't lock the door, but he was too lazy to even lift his body now so he decided to just shut his eyes close as he pulled Seungmin closer. They both didn't say anything. Hyunjin lazily nuzzled to Seungmin's neck. They both slowly fell asleep. Hyunjin falling asleep first.

For now they both could only wish that nobody will suddenly barge into the room.

☔☔☔

 

Seungmin lowered his head as he eat. Hyunjin's other family member was eating casually. Hyunjin's mom also joined in, saying she wanted to see Seungmin. Hyunjin who was sitting beside Seungmin could feel that he's nervous from how he seems like making a very slow moves.

 

" Seungmin. You seems like a very polite person. Hyunjin is lucky to have you as his friend. " Hyunjin's mother suddenly said and Seungmin couldn't help but smiled nervously. In the back of his head, he just guessing that his parents doesn't know about Hyunjin's channel.

 

" Thank you. Hyunjin is a very kind person too. " Seungmin answered with a polite manner.

 

Hyunjin watched Seungmin while helplessly smiling. He's very cute looking all nervous like this.

 

" Do you have a girlfriend? " She asked and Seungmin blushed.

 

" U-um.. that.. "

 

" I think that's private mom. " Shinyoung said while chuckling. She smiled and nodded in understatement.

 

" If you have one, she's lucky. " She said while continued eating.

 

" Sure thing~ " Shinyoung said while looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin tried his best to not look at him and just continue eating.

 

After eating and having some conversation with Hyunjin's mom(Hyunjin's dad went straight to his room since she said she'll go later), Seungmin helped doing the dishes.

 

Hyunjin's mom walked towards the counter to helped as well.

 

" T-That's okay.. i can do this. " Seungmin said and she shook her head.

 

" It's been a while and doing this with someone, it's fun. " She said. Seungmin blinked a few times.

 

" I.. i guess you're right. " He smiled.

 

Hyunjin walked and stood behind him, placing an empty glass into the sink. Seungmin's heart skip a beat, Hyunjin was close. Hyunjin then washed his hand and playfully sprinkle some to Seungmin's face. Seungmin complained and Hyunjin chuckled.

 

Hyunjin's mom who was there, watched the whole thing but say nothing. Instead, a thin smiled was formed on her face.

 


	27. Chapter 26 : Rainy Day (Last Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " It all started on a rainy day.. "

Seungmin slightly opened the curtain to let some sunlight in, but when he saw it hit Hyunjin's eyes he quickly closed them again because Hyunjin's eyes twitched. H walked towards Hyunjin and slightly shook his body by his shoulder.

Hyunjin just groaned. Seungmin couldn't help but smiled. Hyunjin sleeps like a little child. He decided to let him sleep longer. Just a few minutes ago he thought of waking Hyunjin up after he took a bath and brushed his teeth, but he really don't have the heart to do that. Hyunjin was sleeping so peacefully.

So, he decided to walk out of the bedroom instead. He peek at the living room but there wasn't anybody.

 _'Maybe everyone is still sleeping..'_ He thought. But then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

He walked to the kitchen to see Hyunjin's mother kneeling on the ground.  
" Oh. Good morning Seungmin. You're up early. " She said while smiling up to Seungmin.

Seungmin looked at the ground and seems like she was trying to boil some water but it fell down. He helped her up and walked her to the table.

After that, Seungmin took a mop to clean all the mess before boiling another water. He got back to the table and sat down.

" Are you okay..? " Seungmin asked while looking at her, eyes filled with worries.

She smiled.  
" Don't worry. I just felt a bit dizzy. " She said. Seungmin hummed and nodded.

And there was a long awkward silence between them. Or maybe Seungmin was the only one who felt awkward.

" How long have you been friend with Hyunjin? " She suddenly asked.

Seungmin hummed while staring at the table, trying to remember but he couldn't.  
" I'm not sure but it's been a few months. " Seungmin answered and she nodded in understatement.

" He used to only have one friend, Jisung. But seems like he found himself another close friend now. " She said, her smile never leaving her face.

Seungmin just chuckled.

" Do you like him? "

Seungmin widen his eyes and started to panicked.  
" U-Um.. "

" I mean is he a great friend? " She asked again and Seungmin hold himself back from exhaling in relieved.

" Yes he is. A very great friend. " He answered and finally the familiar noise made by the cattle goes off. Seungmin walked towards the kitchen and turned off the stove.

_'Seungmin get yourself together.'_

 

☔☔☔

 

They were back at the dining table, having their lunch. Everyone was there except for Shinyoung because he got after school activities that day.

 

It was just a silent lunch without anybody talking. Seungmin became a bit more comfortable with Hyunjin's mom but still a bit scared of Hyunjin's dad.

 

Hyunjin's dad was done eating first, he took the glass of water that was at the table and gulp it down.  
" Hyunjin, have you decided? " He suddenly brought up and Hyunjin's mom glared at him.

 

" Honey. Seungmin is here with us, this is not a great situation for this. Can't we just have a peaceful lunch time? "

 

Seungmin who was a bit uncomfortable with the situation looked down.

 

As if he can't hear what she said, he didn't give any respond to her wife.

 

Hyunjin placed down his spoon and fork. He rested his hand on his lap.

 

" Yes. I did. "

 

" Good. I hope you make a great decision. "

 

He took a deep breath. Seungmin gulped, he too didn't know what's Hyunjin's decision.

 

" I want to stay with my friend. With everyone. " He said and Seungmin widen his eyes.

 

" Hyunjin. I can't believe what i just heard. " He said while glaring at Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin didn't say anything while keep looking down, glaring at his own hands.

 

" You cannot be this selfish. Just because you got friend there you're going to leave your family just like that? It wasn't like that before. Before, when you only have Jisung. Since when did it all change? "

 

Seungmin bit his bottom lips knowing that he's probably the reason.

 

" Because of him? Your new close friend? " He asked while refering to Seungmin. His hands were slightly trembling as this rate but then he felt Hyunjin's hand touching his.

 

Hyunjin was holding his hand, he looked at Hyunjin.  
_'Hyunjin what are you doing?'_  
He thought as he started to panic even more.

 

" Yes. It's not just because of my friend. It's because of him. " He said before smiling to Seungmin.

 

_'HYUNJIN_ _WHAT?!'_

 

" I knew it. I could already sense he is not a go- "

 

" Because he is my boyfriend. "

 

...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

...  
  
  


 

" Your what?! "

  
" That's wonderful! "

Everyone turned their head to look at Hyunjin's mom who was smiling widely.

" Your son is gay, how is that wonderful?! " Hyunjin's father glared at her. She sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Don't be so childish, as long as he's happy, is there any problem? " She said before looking at them both. Hyunjin still hadn't let go of Seungmin's hand.

" I actually sense something between you two since yesterday. " She said smiling at Hyunjin.

" And also Seungmin is a sweet and kind person, so he'll take a good care of Hyunjin. " She added and Seungmin smiled shyly.

" But- "

" No but. He gave you a reason and i accept the reason so I allowed him to do what he want. You said that if he found his love there you will let him stay. " She said, sounding strict.

" But this is not love. " He said while pointing at them both but she only gave him an unamused gaze so he sighed in defeat.

Both Hyunjin and Seungmin chuckled. At that very moment Shinyoung entered the house and walked to the kitchen.

" What did i miss? "

 

☔☔☔

 

_**Thud** _

 

Hyunjin's dad slightly raised his head to look at Seungmin.

 

" Why does it need to be you who bring coffee to me? " He asked, but still drinking it. This time Seungmin was brave enough to take a seat across him.

 

" Because your wife is tired. She need to get enough rest. " He said and Hyunjin's dad sighed.

 

" Sorry again about your son. "

 

" If you are then make him stay. "

 

" I've tried... " Seungmin said and that makes him look at him.

 

" Yeah.. forget it. He's always so stubborn anyway. " He said while drinking his coffee again.

 

Seungmin hummed while looking down.

 

" All you can do now is take a good care of him. He's very precious to us. " He said and Seungmin smiled.

 

" I know. "

 

After that short conversation, he walked back into Hyunjin's room. Hyunjin was on the bed, looking through his twitter.

 

" What took you so long? " He asked without leaving his eyes from his phone screen.

 

" Just had a little conversation with your dad. " He answered before taking off his glasses and putting them on the table.

 

Hyunjin looked at him this time.  
" Really? What conversation? " He asked. Seungmin sat down beside him.

 

" I apologize because i can't make you stay. " He said before Hyunjin tackled him down with hug.

 

" Arghhh i wanna squeeze you! You're so annoying!! " Hyunjin said before planting kisses on his face.

 

Seungmin giggled while trying to push him away.  
" Stop! "

  
When he did stop, he stared into his Seungmin's eyes. Hyunjin leaned down and shut his eyes close. But Seungmin closed his mouth. Hyunjin opened his eyes to look at Seungmin.

" This is your childhood house. There is your dad, your mother, sister & your brother is here. So no, I don't wanna go to hell. " He said with a mono tone.

 

Hyunjin laughed, the way Seungmin said it make it sounds like Hyunjin is a pervert old man. Hyunjin leaned down to kiss him on the nose making Seungmin chuckled.

 

" We're going home tomorrow. "

 

☔☔☔

 

The next morning, Seungmin and Hyunjin was ready to go back. All of Hyunjin's family members was already outside. The taxi was arriving soon.

 

Hyunjin kneeled down to look at Aeri.  
" Oppa will go now. Be a good girl at home. " He said before patting her head.

 

" Mom and dad take care. " Hyunjin said before hugging them.

 

Hyunjin turned around to look at Seungmin. Seungmin looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

 

" What? "

 

" You're not gonna say anything to your brother? " Seungmin said and Hyunjin groaned. But still walked up to Shinyoung anyway.

 

" I'm going home hyung. " Hyunjin said and Shinyoung hugged him tightly. Hyunjin rolled his eyes while smiling and hugged him back.

 

" Have fun! And don't forget about us! " Shinyoung said before letting go.

 

Hyunjin walked back up to Seungmin to received a proud smile from Seungmin. Hyunjin chuckled. The taxi finally arrived.

 

Seungmin bowed down for Hyunjin's parents and smiled.  
" Please take care. We're going home now. " He smiled, receiving a smile from all of them.

 

They both got into the taxi and Hyunjin gave them one last wave before the taxi leaves. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and caught Seungmin staring at him, but he didn't looked away.

 

" What? " Hyunjin asked.

 

" Who said i'm looking at you? I'm looking at the window. " Seungmin said while pointing at the window. Hyunjin gritted his teeth while smiling sourly.

 

" If you are not my boyfriend i would've crushed your bones. " Hyunjin said.

 

" Ooohh. " Seungmin made a fake amused noise.

 

**(Readers be like : " the freaking taxi** **diver-** **)**

 

After a few hours of their long journey, they both finally arrived at Seungmin's house, they both got off the taxi. Hyunjin already payed before they arrives.

 

" What are you going home with? Why not continue with the taxi? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin smiled shyly.

 

" I wanted to but i want to stay with you a bit longer~ "

 

" Just say you don't have enough money. " Seungmin said while giving a bored expression. Hyunjin laughed.

 

" Let me live! I'm gonna walk to the bus stop and use the bus instead. " He said as Seungmin unlocked the door.

 

Seungmin just answered with a chuckled.  
" Do you want me to walk you there then? " He asked while smiling but Hyunjin quickly shook his head.

 

" You rest here. I'll go home by myself. I'll text you when i'm arrive. " Hyunjin said while smiling. Seungmin hummed while nodding.

 

" Be careful then. " Seungmin said. Hyunjin nodded before turning around and walked away.

 

Seungmin bit his lips as he stared at Hyunjin's back.  
" Wait. "

 

Hyunjin turned around and looked at him. Seungmin walked approaching him and Hyunjin didn't see what's coming next. Seungmin plant a kiss on Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin smiled into the kiss and tilted his head for a better angle.

 

When Seungmin broke the kiss, they both stared at each other in the eyes. Hyunjin could see his eyes clearly as the wind blew Seungmin's bangs away from his eyes.

 

" What was that for? " Hyunjin asked with a quiet voice, almost sounding like he's whispering.

 

" I didn't get to kiss you when we're at your parents house. " Seungmin answered while backing away from Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin smiled warmly.

 

Seungmin finally blushed and turned around, walking towards the door that he already unlocked.  
" You better go now, it's raining soon. " Seungmin said. It's probably true because it was getting windy and the dark clouds was already covering the sky.

 

" See you tomorrow at school. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin turned his head to look at him.

 

He nodded.

 

Hyunjin grinned before finally walking away. As for Seungmin, he walked into his house and locked the door. He kept biting his lips to hide the smile that keep trying to drew on his face.

 

" Oh Seungmin you're home. " Minho said as he walked out of the kitchen. Seungmin didn't answered though, he was too deep into his thoughts.

 

" _Ya._ Seungmin? "

 

[Hyunjin]

 

Hyunjin took a seat beside the window. He love listening to music as he look out at the window. Pretty dramatic to think of but it makes him comfortable, especially on the weather like this.

 

Raining

 

He loves the rainy day. Everytime when it's raining, he remembered how they met for the first time. It was still unbelievable in his head. It sounds like something that would only happen in some seventeen years old girl's fanfiction.

 

He stared at the raindrops that that covering the window and smiled wider. Something popped up to his head.

 

☔☔☔

 

_**Knock knock** _

 

The door opened to show Jisung on the door step.  
" Oh hi! You're back! " Jisung greeted him.

 

" Yes, i am. " Hyunjin said as he got into the house in rush. Jisung looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

" Hey! What with the rush? " Jisung asked as he locked the door. He saw Hyunjin took off his shoes and walked towards his bedroom. Out od curiosity, Jisung followed him. But Hyunjin stopped him when they are both in front of Hyunjin's room.

 

" I'm gonna record something so don't get into my room. " Hyunjin said while smiling before shutting the door close and locked them.

 

Jisung clicked his tongue.  
" Don't get into my room. How can i if you actually locked the door. "

 

Hyunjin took off his jacket and yeet(read:threw) them across the room. He sat down on his gamer seat and turn on his microphone and camera.

 

When it is finally recording, he smiled to the camera.

 

" Hello.. " He smiled while waving awkwardly into the camera.

 

" It's gonna be weird because this is the first time i'm doing a video that are not an ASMR. You guys know Kim Seungmin. He sometimes helps me with ASMR video like you guys know. But i never really tell everyone how exactly me and him started to be close like this.. So i will be giving a story time about me and him. In this video. I hope you guys will enjoy. " Hyunjin paused and started into the camera for a while.

 

He couldn't help but smiled widely.  
" It all started on a rainy day.. "

 

☔Under The Rain/END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW  
> The fanfic ended omg  
> I'm emotional *sniff*  
> I had soooo much fun writing this i swear  
> But of course i'll be writing more and more fanfic again
> 
> But i'm still not sure about fanfics with chapters because i honestly are working with some one shots-
> 
> I wanna say  
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING UNDER THE RAIN💗💗

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter ^^  
> Tell me what you think about it  
> I'll try my best to update frequently


End file.
